


Live While We're Young

by tracylay



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracylay/pseuds/tracylay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My parents kicked me out," she admitted.</p><p>"That sucks," Sebastian said, causing Lexi to look at him curiously. He arched a brow. "What? Thought I was gonna say something reassuring?" At her silence, he smirked. "That's not my thing."</p><p>Maybe being kicked out by her parents wasn't so bad. If they hadn't, she would never had met Sebastian Smythe.</p><p>Sebastian Smythe x Lexi Hummel (OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Featured:  
> "Warrior" by Demi Lovato

_I need to take back the light inside you stole._

* * *

 

"Um, hi," a young, brunette said, standing up straight and giving a small smile to look respectful. "My name's Lexi Hummel – I'm a transfer here." She looked down at the plaque that read the secretary's name: Donna Denny-Brown.

"Oh, yes, of course, you're one of our two new transfer students," the woman said, reaching for some papers. "Here's your schedule and locker assignment, Miss Hummel. Please have all your teachers sign your locator and leave it for your last teacher for the day."

Lexi nodded, taking the paper out of her hands. "Thank you." She pivoted, and her blue eyes widened as she almost crashed into a bowtie – or more specifically, a person  _wearing_  a bowtie. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Her eyes trailed up to meet kind hazel eyes looking down at her patiently. "No, it was my fault," he beamed brightly at the smaller girl. "Are you also new here?"

"Yeah," she nodded, brushing back a stray strand of brown hair. "I just moved in with my uncle and his family."

"Nice," he grinned. "I'm transferring here to be with my boyfriend."

Her eyebrows arched in shock at how blunt he was. She could never admit that to a total stranger. At the dropped look on his face, she realized she had hurt his feelings, and gave him a soft smile. "That's pretty cool… and cute."

He smiled once again at my show of support and he told Lexi, "Excuse me." She side-stepped for him and he said to the secretary, "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson."

"I have your schedule and locker number right here," Ms. Denny-Brown said, pulling out a paper similar to Lexi's. "Have each of your teachers sign and leave your locator with your last-period teacher."

"Thank you," Blaine nodded before turning to the brunette.

The two walked out of the office together and Lexi remembered introduced myself, "I'm Lexi."

"I'm Blaine," he said. "But you already knew that." His eyes perked up when he noticed something, or more specifically, some _one_ , Lexi tried to see, but the crowds of people were a bit too tall for her. "Sorry to cut it short, but I see my boyfriend – I kind of want to surprise him. Can you and I meet at lunch or something?"

"Sure thing," Lexi agreed, when she spotted her newest cousin at his locker. "I actually see one of my cousins right now, so I'll see you. It was nice meeting you, Blaine."

"Same here," Blaine agreed. He walked off and she headed over to where her towering cousin was.

She stopped next to him, greeting, "Hi, Finn."

He realized someone had called his name and looked down as he put away a book. His face turned into a smile when he recognized who he was and he greeted, "Oh, hi, Lexi. How's everything so far?"

Lexi sighed heavily, a stray lock once again falling. "A bit overwhelming. I don't even know where my classes are." She frowned. "Maybe I should go back and ask for a map." Lexi looked at his locker number and then down at her assigned one. "And maybe where to find my own locker."

"Lemme see," Finn said, and his younger cousin handed over her papers to him. "I have a few friends who are juniors that can help you. I'll introduce you to them. We're meeting in a bit."

"Do your friends mind?" the brunette asked, scratching her head. "I mean, I know how tiring it is walking someone new to their classes." At her old school, it was pretty common for her to greet the new students and help escort them to their classes.

"I'm sure they won't," Finn assured, closing his locker. He knew the juniors in the Glee Club would be willing to make new friends. "C'mon," he said, before walking her to her locker. As they walked, he told her about the club he was co-captain of and suggested, "Hey, why don't you join the Glee Club? It's super fun and you get to sing and dance."

"Uh…" Lexi didn't know what to say. It wasn't exactly her cup of tea. Sports were. "That's not really my thing. I'm more of a sporty girl, like basketball. Speaking of which, when does–"

"Finn!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed, and Lexi was taken aback by a whirl of brown before she realized it was just girl around her height with long, straight brown hair and bangs, a rather pretty face, even if her nose was a little big. It was fine, though. Lexi thought it looked pretty on her. "There you are. I was starting to think you weren't getting here any time soon." She then turned to Lexi, her brown eyes holding a fire as she stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, Finn's  _girlfriend_."

"I'm Lexi Hummel, Finn's cousin-in-law," Lexi replied, not wanting to make enemies on her first day.

"…  _Oh_ ," Rachel realized, seeing that this girl wasn't a threat anymore. She was still really pretty, though, with long, wavy brown hair and soft blue eyes. Her arms and legs, Rachel could see, were toned nicely – from years of basketball. And plus, her chest was pretty…  _out there_.

"Lemme introduce you to everyone else," Finn said, taking Rachel's hand in his. "They're all outside. By the way, your locker's right there." He pointed at the said item.

Lexi gave a closed-mouth smile before she followed Finn and Rachel out into the courtyard, where kids were gathered around, talking.

"Hey, guys," Finn greeted a – in Lexi's opinion – strange group of students. It wasn't that they  _looked_  weird, but they were seriously breaking stereotypes.

Lexi could see a boy in a wheelchair, two Asians sitting close together, a rather large dark-skinned girl, and a boy with a small Mohawk.

"This is my cousin – well, actually, she's Kurt's – Lexi. Lexi, this is Artie, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and Puck."

All of a sudden, music started playing, and Lexi recognized it as  _It's Not Unusual_  by Tom Jones. She turned her head to see who it was, and saw Blaine at the very top of the staircase, sliding down the railing, before singing the piece while dancing in his spiffy red pants, black polo, bowtie, and yellow-framed round sunglasses.

Kurt ran over to them, clapping excitedly. Lexi then connected the dots and realized the boyfriend Kurt had told her about was  _Blaine_  and the boyfriend Blaine told her about was  _Kurt_.

Blaine tossed his sunglasses in Kurt's direction and the cheerleaders began to dance in the background for Blaine, with a Latina as the obvious-leader.

Blain continued to sing as the cheerleaders surrounded the strange, sore thumb purple piano that was located at the staircase and Lexi's eyes widened as the cheerleader, she corrected herself – started pouring lighter fluid onto the instrument.

"Oh God," Lexi said just as Blaine finished his song and the piano burst into flames because of a cigarette a blonde-pink-haired girl threw towards it.

The fire was quickly put out by the Glee Club, who scrambled to pour water bottles onto the flaming instrument. The fire was easily contained, just as the bell rang.

The Glee Club casted a scathing look to the Latina cheerleader, before they strolled down the hallway.

After school, Lexi found herself in a choir room with Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Blaine, the group she met today, and two cheerleaders. She had followed with the purpose of asking about the sports around here.

"Wait, you aren't joining?" Kurt asked, looking from where he was perched. He scrunched his face at his cousin.

"I'm not a singer or dancer, Kurt."

Kurt looked down at Lexi strangely. "But you tell me that you do some choreography."

"To work on my  _agility_ ," Lexi stressed. "When I'm playing against girls that are up to a foot taller than me, I have to find a way to work around them. One push from them and I'm going down. I have to make sure I don't get hit and injured  _especially_  if I'm going pro. I'm joining the  _basketball team_ , not  _Glee Club_."

"But… we don't have a basketball team for girls," Puck pointed out.

Lexi blinked in disbelief.

 _No_.

"You're shitting me, right? There can't  _not_  be a girls' basketball team. Basketball's one of the most-played sports in high school!" Lexi had never felt so frustrated in her life. Here she was, in a new city, new school, and  _no_  basketball? How was she ever going to get out of Lima, now?

"Any girl that has a form that can play basketball are all on the Cheerios," Kurt informed, crossing his arms.

Lexi furrowed her brows, confused. Why were they talking about  _cereal_  when they were  _just_  talking about basketball? " _Cheerios_? The Honey Nut or regular? Personally, I prefer the Honey Nut. It's a lot sweeter, even if the regular's healthier."

Kurt laughed and waved a hand at Lexi, showing that she was ridiculous. "The Cheerios are the  _cheerleaders_. We hold seven National wins."

"How am I  _ever_  going to get scouted if there isn't a team here?! It's my  _junior year_ , Kurt. I  _need_  that scholarship." Lexi groaned softly, placing her face into the open palms of her hands.

Her  _future_  was basketball. There was nothing she wanted more than to have a job to be on that court, surrounded by fans, playing what she loved. With no girls' basketball team, how did she expect to get a  _scholarship_  without playing her junior and senior years?

Lexi felt pressure behind her eyes in frustration and she took a deep breath, staying composed. She'll just have to find a job to pay for college herself, but there was no way she'd be able to afford to go to UConn now. She'd have to go community and  _maybe_ , just  _maybe_  there were recruiters at Lima Community College.

"Lexi…" Kurt moved to go to his cousin, but she shook her head.

"It's okay," she said, realizing that her hope wasn't  _completely_  lost. "It'll just put me back a few years. It's not the end of the world." She shrugged before saying, "I'm going to go shoot some hoops. I'll, uh, see you at home." She gave a nod to Kurt and Finn before giving a quick wave to the Glee Club before walking out of the classroom, passing a curly-haired man on the way out.

Will's eyes followed the unfamiliar girl's figure as she strode down the almost-empty hallway before turning to his club, asking, "Was that a new club member?"

"Not really," Kurt sighed, crossing his legs back together, settling back into his seat. "She's my cousin. She's a bit upset that we don't have a girls' basketball team."

"I'd call that more than 'a bit,'" Blaine pointed out.

Will looked at his club and suggested, "Why don't you have her join the New Directions?"

"Lexi was captain of her basketball team and led her team to two National wins before coming here," Kurt informed his teacher. "She was going to get a full-ride to UConn before playing professionally."

"Can she play on the boys' team?" Finn asked.

Santana scoffed from where she sat. "Are you kidding me? She's as small as Miss Diva, here." She nodded towards Rachel. "There's no  _way_  she can take on guys as tall as Puck, let alone other basketball players."

"That's a great idea, Finn!" Will exclaimed, ignoring Santana's scathing comment. He was going to deal with her later about a certain arson incident today. "I'll talk to Coach Beiste about it and maybe she'll join the Glee Club as well. What's her name?"

"Lexi Hummel," Kurt informed with a straight back. "From South High School in Columbus."

Will nodded before addressing today's business: "Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Glee Club's newest member: Blaine Anderson."

* * *

  _Now I'm a warrior._

* * *

 Lexi gave a sigh as she dribbled the court in front of her, moving the orange rubber ball between her legs before standing up straight, keeping her eyes on the basket that hung above her a few feet away. She crouched, her knees bending slightly. She launched herself into the air as her right arm extended, flicking her wrist as the ball flew out of her hands.

The ball flew towards the basket, hitting the rim before falling into the net, sliding down it easily, falling into Lexi's hands, who was already standing underneath the basket, having followed the ball.

She dribbled a couple more times before catching the ball, holding it to her hip underneath her forearm.

Lexi walked over to the ground where her bag was, unzipping it. She took out a water bottle, drinking down the liquid to quench her slightly-parched throat. She threw her ball into the corner of her bag before slinging it over her shoulder, heading to a shop that she had passed by earlier.

She quickly found The Lima Bean, and entered the store, quickly engulfed by the scent of coffee. It was quite full, and she worried if she could find a seat.

"Hi," Lexi greeted, heading to the counter. "Could I have a Grande French Vanilla Cappuccino, light on the froth?"

"Sure thing," the girl at the counter smiled. Lexi paid for her cup before waiting for her order. It was done within a couple minutes, and she took it gratefully.

 _Not half-bad,_  she mused, sipping the drink. Her blue eyes scanned for a free table, but frowned when she couldn't find any. She squinted, trying to look, and finally spotted one. With a sigh, she headed towards it, pulling out the chair just as the chair across from her slid open as well.

Glancing up, her eyes made a trail from the long fingers of the stranger before her, trailing up the sleeve of a navy blazer, before coming to stop at a rather clean-cut, handsome face.

"Uh… share?" Lexi asked awkwardly, looking at the tall male in front of her.

"I can do that," he smiled at her, revealing his perfectly white, straight teeth. Lexi nodded slowly and slid into her chair, placing her basketball bag at her feet. The boy in front of her took a seat himself, and said, "I'm Sebastian Smythe."

"Lexi Hummel," she nodded. She looked at him, taking in his uniform and inquired, "What school are you from?"

Sebastian's lips curled into an amused smile. "You're not from around here, are you?" After all, who  _hasn't_  heard of Dalton Academy around these parts?

"I just moved here," Lexi admitted. "I go to McKinley High."

Sebastian's perfect eyebrows arched in interest. Maybe she had information about the Glee Club from that school – the school that had defeated Dalton in Regionals last year, only to come in twelfth place in Nationals. "I'm from Dalton Academy," Sebastian provided, looking for a look of recognition in Lexi's blue eyes. When he found none, he asked, "Are you a part of any club?"

"I  _was_  going to join the girls' basketball team there," Lexi sighed, perching her chin on her right hand. "But they don't have one. Everyone's in the–"

"Cheerios," Sebastian cut off. "So I've heard. That sucks. Any other clubs?"

"Nah," Lexi shook her head. "But my cousins and their friends are in the Glee Club."

 _Bingo_ , Sebastian smirked internally. "Why don't you join?"

"I'm not much of a singer," Lexi admitted. "I can dance, but only because I want to work on having better footwork for games." She felt like he was prying information out of her, and narrowed her eyes. "What's your goal?"

Sebastian's smirk moved from internally to externally. He leaned back, crossing his long legs as his fingers ran down the side of his coffee cup. She was smart. "I've recently taken over the Dalton Academy Warblers. They and your school's New Directions competed against each other last year in Regionals. I just want to know the competition."

Lexi smiled and crossed her own legs, leaning forward to look at Sebastian. "But why have spoilers?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "It's it a  _lot_  better when you find out for yourself?"

The brunet in front of Lexi's smirk grew into a small grin. She had a point – surprises made life exciting.  _I like this girl,_  he mused.  _I think I'll keep her around._  "I see your point," Sebastian pointed out. "But there's a difference between being spoiled and being blindsided."

"You all sing and dance – how blindsided could you get?" Lexi snorted. Then she realized something, "Well, Kurt  _did_  mention something about having their entire setlist stolen the day of their competition…"

"And they still  _won_ ," Sebastian pointed out. "But to be completely honest, their competition wasn't that good anyway, I mean one group was deaf and the other are just ex-criminals."

"That's a bit mean, don't you think?" Lexi cocked her head to look at her new companion/friend.

Sebastian leaned forward and said, "Word of advice: Life's mean. Life's unforgiving. You just have to take it and throw it right back, Lexi."

Lexi's eyes hardened and she replied, "I know just how harsh life can be, Sebastian."

Sebastian's brows rose as he noticed he had hit a sore topic. "Down, kitty. I take it there's a reason for you moving here and attending a school that doesn't have a girls' basketball team?"

"There is," Lexi admitted. "Maybe I'll tell you someday."

"I'm pretty sure I can get it out of you," Sebastian smirked, crossing his arms over his chest confidently. He glanced at the wall, eyes catching the clock. "But unfortunately, not today. I have Warbler practice to attend to." He stood up and gave Lexi a flirtatious wink. "I'll see you around, Sexy Lexi."

Suddenly, something came launching at her and Lexi closed her eyes instinctively. She felt something hit her forehead lightly before falling down on the table before her. Lexi frowned at the nickname, and moved to yell at him, but Sebastian was already walking away, throwing his empty cup of coffee into a trash bin on his way out.

"That's such a horrible nickname and he's so  _rude_ ," she commented to herself, finishing up the rest of her coffee, before looking down at the piece of crumbled paper on the table.

She was about to grab it to throw it away, but something caught her eye. She grabbed it, uncrumpling it. An order for a Grande French Vanilla Cappuccino with a shot of Courvoisier. Well, she didn't need to know that, but it was interesting that he had the same order at her – minus the Courvoisier.

She flipped the receipt to the back. Ten digits glared back at her in neat writing and she let out a huff. "He could've given it in a more conventional way," she said, pulling out her phone and inputting the digits in.

* * *

  _I'm stronger than I've ever been._

* * *

 " _Lexi_!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping up from his place on the couch when he heard the front door open. His father and step-mother had already gotten back, and Finn was right there next to him, so there was only one person that wasn't back yet.

Lexi closed the door, arching a brow at her eccentric cousin. "Kurt," she greeted. "Finn," she nodded in acknowledgement.

"We've found a way for you to play basketball for us!" Kurt ran over to Lexi.

Lexi's blue eyes widened in astonishment and she asked, "But how? I thought there wasn't a team?"

"Well, our school doesn't discriminate against gender – trust us, the girls played football last year, long story –  _anyway_ , and we have some girls on the boys' wrestling team, so we got Mr. Schue to ask Coach Beiste for you to play for the boys' basketball team."

"Seriously?" Lexi asked, her jaw almost dropping.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "On  _one_  condition, though!" He held up an index finger, a mischievous smile on his face.

Lexi realized what she was getting into and gave a heavy sigh. There wasn't even a decision that needed to be thought over. "I'll join Glee Club," she sighed.

Kurt clapped eagerly while Finn gave a smile. They now had the minimum twelve members to compete. "Of course, you still have to try out, though," Kurt said as an afterthought. "C'mon, we'll come up with a song for you."

Finn and Lexi followed the excited boy up to his room. As they walked, Kurt asked, "So, what do you feel right now?"

Lexi looked up at her cousin, thinking about her abrupt move just a couple days before starting her junior year in school. She was starting off fresh with a new resolve. She gave a smile and replied, "I've got just the one."

* * *

_You can never hurt me again._


	2. Radioactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Featured:  
> "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust._

* * *

 

"Alright, New Directions," Will called, stepping into the room, clapping his hands to gain his students' attention. "First order of business, we'd like to officially welcome Lexi Hummel to the club."

He clapped, along with the rest of the class, and Lexi gave a small nod, pursing her lips together. She was here because it was a deal: they help her get on the basketball team, she help them. Plus, Kurt said it'd only be temporary.

Once the applause subsided, Will said, "Big news. As you all know, Vocal Adrenaline came in second last year at Nationals."

"The only good thing to come out of that lost weekend," Finn muttered, before being nudged by his girlfriend. "Besides us getting back together." He threw her a grin and that satisfied Rachel, who gave a smile.

"Well, the boosters at Carmel don't donate tens of thousands of dollars every year to come in second, so they fired Dustin Goolsby."

Lexi gave a blank nod, since it seemed that everyone knew who he was except her. Not that she really cared.

"And they're having trouble finding a new coach. It seems that no one wants to take on that pressure cooker."

"That means they're vulnerable," Tina pointed out.

"Yes," Will agreed, and Lexi wondered just how little teamwork this  _Vocal Adrenaline_  had. If the coach was sick at her old school, Lexi would just take over practice. She and the team might not have totally gotten along, but there was still the respect that went both ways, which allowed for a more-than-decent team to function. "–can't direct the musical this year."

Well, shit. Lexi didn't even realize there was a musical going on.

"No, Mr. Schue, you  _can't_  cancel the musical. My New York dreams depend on it," Rachel protested.

Lexi looked at Kurt and whispered, "Is she always this dramatic?"

"That's not even half of it," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm not canceling it. I'm just not directing it. My sole focus has to be in here: Nationals, Nationals,  _Nationals_!" He went to the board, continuing, "And it's not just me that's gonna have to focus harder this year. I've been too easy on you, so every day after choir practice, I am instituting a mandatory  _Booty Camp_ ," he wrote said words on the board, "so that we can work on our dancing. Now, it's not for all of you. Just the people that I think need help. Like–"

"Finn," said boy interrupted the teacher.

Will grinned. "How did you know?" he asked teasingly. "And Puckerman. Hummel."

"Which one?" Kurt asked, "I'm assuming Lexi."

"Well, I suppose I have to attend it either way," Lexi shrugged. "I'm behind in everything in this place."

"Well, yes, Lexi, but you as well, Kurt."

"I must protest." Kurt was absolutely appalled. He was an  _amazing_  dancer.

"You kinda have one move, Kurt," Mike pointed out. "It's like this sashay," he wiggled in his seat with his arms tucked in slightly, "and it's super distracting."

"Jones," Will said.

"What?" Mercedes looked at the instructor, shocked. "Hell to the nizzy –  _no_."

"You told me once that you were Beyoncé. You don't think she spends extra time in the dance studio?" Will asked the girl. "Mike Chang has offered to be my assistant and we start tomorrow and  _yes_ , Puckerman, it  _is_  mandatory."

"Mr. Schuester," Blaine called, "would you mind if I dropped by for a little bit? I really need to catch up with you guys." Kurt threw Lexi a smile, showing how happy he was that his boyfriend would be there.

"Okay, Mr. Schue, I'm glad that you're so concerned with our special-needs members, but what about me? Who's going to direct the musical?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, your co-musical directors: Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste."

Two women can walking into the room and Lexi looked at them. One looked like a delicate doll while the other was strong and definitely looked like she could take a footballer on.

"By the way, Lexi, I'd like you to meet Coach Beiste. Coach Beiste, I'd like you to meet–"

"Lexi Hummel, ex-point guard of the Columbus South Bulldogs," Beiste said, walking up to the basketball player. "Your freshman year you had averaged 8.7 points with 1.9 assists and 1.2 steals. Last year, you averaged 20.8 points with 5.4 assists and 4.5 steals per game. The improvement is astounding and it's no wonder your old school is ranked number one nationally in girls' basketball."

"Thank you, Coach," Lexi nodded, seeing as she had done her homework. "But the stats freshman year are just a  _wee_  bit off because I just didn't get to play as much as my upperclassman teammates. Personally, I think I only improved slightly."

"Slightly or not, the numbers are what the scouters look at," Beiste replied. "I don't discriminate against gender, so basketball season tryouts start in late October. You're free to join and as long as you can keep up, you'll make it."

"Thank you so much, Coach," Lexi beamed and sat back down as Beiste took her spot back next to Emma.

Will nodded approvingly and announced, "Now that that's over, I'd just like to say that Ms. Pillsbury did such a good job helping me out with Rocky Horror last year that I knew she could handle the job."

"And I'm here to keep the football guys in line. I've also talked them into playing the Jets," Beiste supplied.

Rachel raised her hand, but proceeded to speak anyway, "Mr. Schue, will all due respect to Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste, this is crazy – they have absolutely zero experience in directing a musical."

"Not true," Beiste protested. "In college, I was in  _A Funny Thing Happen on the Way to the Forum_. I played the Forum."

Lexi cocked her head to the side. Did that even count? Theatre was so weird.

"The teachers at this school are already overworked and unfortunately a lot of them agree with Sue that the arts are a waste of time," Will sighed. "Besides, they  _are_  gonna have some help. I have decided to include a student-director this year."

"Mr. Schue," Rachel sighed out, a flattered look fluttering onto her face. "I'm honored, but Barbra was forty when she directed herself in  _Yentl_ , so it's just… it's too soon."

"She's intense," Lexi whispered to Blaine, who nodded in agreement. Rachel Barbra Berry was indeed a piece of work.

"I hate you," Brittany said bluntly.

Will looked at his best singer before saying, "I was actually hoping that Artie would take the job."

"Me?" the boy in the wheelchair looked up. "I've developed my whole personal around conflict avoidance."

"Come on, Artie," Tina encouraged her friend. "You've made short films. Directing is your dream. You can do it."

Artie looked around, and saw encouraging smiles and nods. He made his decision. "I'm in," he declared to Will.

"Alright," Will said as everyone broke out into applause. "That's what I like to hear, buddy."

* * *

  _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus._

* * *

"I won't be able to meet with you some days after school," Lexi declared, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

Sebastian looked up from his coffee cup and he asked, "New commitments?"

Lexi arched a brow at Sebastian and said, "It might just be because I'm tired of you."

"Look at me," Sebastian scoffed, gesturing to himself. "Both men  _and_  women fall to me – and I especially know about the former." He gave her a wink.

The brunette rolled her eyes. It figured Sebastian was gay, whenever his eyes strayed, it would always be to a decent-looking guy walking by. She just never chose to say anything, for it didn't matter if Sebastian swung one way, the other way, or both.

"I  _guess_  you're attractive," Lexi teased. It was a lie, and she knew it. Even if she didn't feel any attraction towards the male, she knew he was good-looking.

The boy arched a brow at his companion, mimicking her face from earlier. "That's why you moved here," he said.

Lexi almost dropped her cup but she caught it before it could fall all over the table. She looked up at him with wide, stunned blue eyes and looked down. "My parents kicked me out," she admitted, fiddling with her almost-empty cup.

"That sucks," Sebastian said, causing Lexi to look at him curiously. He arched a brow. "What? Thought I was gonna say something reassuring?" At his friend's silence, he smirked. "That's not my thing."

Lexi rolled her eyes but felt better – Sebastian's comment had made her forget about what her parents did.

"But why can't you meet up with me?" Sebastian reverted back to the original topic.

"I joined Booty Camp," Lexi said.

Sebastian moved to the side to peer around the table before sitting back up straight. "You could use it."

Lexi's jaw dropped in astonishment and she balled up her receipt, throwing it at the rich boy's face. Sebastian snatched it easily out of the air due to his lacrosse skills.

"It's for  _dancing_ , you ass," she snarked. "I joined the Glee Club and since I'm a bit behind, I have to catch up to the others."

That caught Sebastian's attention.

"You joined the New Directions?"

"I'm not giving you anything, Bastian," she shook her head.

He shrugged. "Worth a shot." He paused to take a sip of his coffee before saying, "You should visit Dalton sometime. See us practice." Lexi arched a brow, wondering what his intentions were, but he said, "I don't need to drop by for a visit. We'll win. Besides, the smell of public schools disgust me." His nose wrinkled in distaste. "It's a wonder how I deal with you."

"Well,  _excuse_  me, Sebastian," Lexi snorted. "Not all of us can smell like fresh, preppy schoolboys raised in France."

"Just visit some time," Sebastian insisted. "We'll welcome you with some Warbler Kindness."

"Something tells me that Sebastian Smythe doesn't do  _kind_ , though," Lexi commented casually, and Sebastian simply gave a smile.

* * *

  _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones._

* * *

Lexi sat on the ground, her legs spread into a wide-V as she reached the tip of one foot. When she felt she was nicely-stretched on one side, Lexi started on the other.

"Listen, Mr. Schue, I'm all for participating, but Shane says I'm more of a 'park and bark,' and I tend to agree," Mercedes said from where she was stretching on two chairs.

Lexi looked up at her and contemplated telling the girl that it wasn't the proper place to stretch, especially if they were going to dance like crazy for the next hour or so. Then she thought about how Mercedes didn't even want to be here in the first place, and decided to stay quiet.

"A what and what?" Finn asked, walking past Mercedes.

"Park and bark," Mercedes supplied before looking at Lexi, who stood up. The small girl shifted her sports bra and made sure they didn't move too much before stretching high towards the ceiling. Lexi hopped up and down a couple of times, loosening her muscles. Mercedes continued, "I stand center-stage singing the notes no one else can while all of you guys dance around me."

Will looked at Mercedes before explaining, "Booty Camp is about all of you dancing, Mercedes. In unison. I mean, look at Vocal Adrenaline: when they're in sync – one big, terrifying machine – they're unstoppable."

He gathered everyone around and clapped his hands, pointing to his best dancer. "Mike, do your thing. Let's go."

"The jazz square, the grapevine, the step-touch, the kick-ball-change, and pivot," Mike listed. "We perfect these basics: we win Nationals. Grapevine to the right: 5, 6, 7, 8."

The music began and Lexi shuffled to the side, along with everyone else.

"I. Am. In. Hell," Puck said with the beat, and Lexi just shook her head, stepping to the beat of the piano.

Lexi's legs moved easily, having learned this when she first realized that dancing improved footwork.

"You look like you know this really well, Lexi," Mike complimented.

She looked at the tall Asian and replied, "Basketball footwork." She added a little hop to her movements, showing Mike.

He nodded in approval before commenting, "Finn, you look like you're stepping on bees. Come on, Mercedes, blend!"

Lexi felt something vibrate in her sweatpants and realized she had forgotten to take out her phone. She continued to move, while reaching for her phone in her pocket. She saw that it was a text from Sebastian.

 **Sebastian Smythe:**  Got that booty, yet?

Lexi snorted in amusement before replying to the text.

 **Lexi Hummel:**  We're just doing the jazz-square.

 **Sebastian Smythe:**  Boring. My little brother can teach you THAT.

 **Lexi Hummel:**  You have a brother?

 **Sebastian Smythe:**  Cameron. He's 8.

 **Lexi Hummel:**  Bring him next time we get coffee! :)

 **Sebastian Smythe:**  I don't want to scar him.

 **Lexi Hummel:**  HA. HA.

 **Sebastian Smythe:**  ;) Keep working on that butt, sexy.

 **Lexi Hummel:**  You go work on that.

 **Sebastian Smythe:**  I'm actually hitting Scandals tonight. Wanna join? I'll hook you up with a fake ID.

 **Lexi Hummel:**  Thanks but no thanks. Gay bars aren't my scene.

 **Sebastian Smythe:**  You'll join me one day. Gotta go now. Warbler practice.

Lexi slipped her phone back into her pocket, sighing before shaking her head. "Kurt, jazz hands!" Will exclaimed from where he stood.

* * *

  _It's a revolution, I suppose._

* * *

Lexi took deep breaths as she ran across the court, dribbling before spinning, moving around an imaginary opponent. Her ponytail flew behind her as she ran a little bit more before launching the ball, her form close but perfect.

She flew back briefly before landing on the ground, following the ball with her body. She caught the ball as it fell through the basket. She landed at the baseline, before pretending to check it in, heading to the other basket.

She stopped abruptly, pivoting as she pictured long arms shooting out to steal the ball from her. She held it close, pivoting one foot while the other stayed planted firmly on the ground. She dropped the ball into a dribble when she had to maneuver her whole body and ran around, switching the dribble from one hand to the other, keeping it out of reach of others.

She stopped and threw herself back as the ball soared out of her hand, towards the basket. It hit the backboard, bouncing back and falling into the net.

Lexi placed her hands on her knees, wet from sweat, and took in deep, panting breaths. She wiped the sweat away from her forehead with her wristband before standing up straight, her heart pounding, echoing through her head.

Her chest heaved as she took in the much needed air, taking in oxygen as she walked to where the ball had fallen.

"You're pretty good," a voice commented from behind Lexi. She swooped the ball into her arms and turned, brushing a lock of dark hair from her sweaty forehead.

She smiled, seeing her cousin. "Thanks, Kurt," she said.

The boy walked towards her with a graceful stride, taking the basketball from her hands. "What's so much fun about having a bunch of people fight around for an orange ball?" he asked, observing the dirty rubber ball. He looked down at his hand and saw that it was slightly dark from the dirt of the court. "A  _dirty_  orange ball at that."

"I clean it every night," Lexi responded, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she exited the court with her cousin. "It's just the dirt from using a street court."

"I can see why you were so good on your feet today," Kurt pointed said, bobbing his head back in the direction of the court.

Lexi let out a laugh before saying, "You should say that to my many twisted and sprained ankles."

One in particular had been last year, where she was unable to participate four scrimmages and the first two games of the season. The team had still won, of course, but with not of a large difference as the coach would have liked. After that, the coach ordered the team to protect each other to minimalize any injuries. The worst one was the starting shooting guard's concussion that had her out for five games – and the team had run suicides for that injury.

"You know basketball is one of the most dangerous sports there is, right?" Kurt asked, wincing at the thought of  _one_  sprained ankle – much less  _many_.

"But it's fun," Lexi replied as they walked to her car. Blaine had dropped Kurt off at the courts earlier before heading home himself. They slid into her black 2012 Lexus GS Hybrid – her parents' last gift to her for her Sweet Sixteen a few months ago. They had ordered for her to take it with her, saying they didn't want anything related to her anymore when she moved out. Everything she touched was deemed dirty.

"The  _contact_  part, probably," Kurt shrugged. "But the  _sport_  part? No, thank you."

"Aren't you a part of the football team?"

"I'm just the kicker, though. The arts is where heart belongs," Kurt sighed happily.

"How was that audition for  _West Side Story_ , anyhow?" Lexi asked, turning out of the parking lot. "You went for the lead role, right?"

Kurt sighed heavily, crossing his arms. "Blaine's perfect for the role of Tony. He should have it."

"But you're amazing, Kurt," Lexi replied, giving her cousin a glance from the corner of her eye before turning back to the road. She hit the turn signal before continuing, "A bit flamboyant, but I don't see anything wrong with that."

"It is if you're auditioning for the role of Tony," Kurt replied. "But it's okay – the show comes first. Blaine doesn't know, but I saw his audition and heard Artie offer Blaine the role of Tony. He's not taking it because of me, but he's the perfect Tony. I'm telling him tomorrow."

Lexi smiled softly. She understood the feeling of wanting what was best for the team. Her old team wasn't just carried by her – everyone was good, and so, everyone wanted a piece of the action. It was the reason why the team never hung out with amongst each other – everyone was your rival. They worked together well, but they didn't like each other, except for a couple pairs. "I'm proud of you, Kurt," she said.

"I'd be proud of me, too," Kurt grinned, turning to look at his cousin. "How are you liking Glee Club?"

"I like it," Lexi admitted. "I'm kind of glad we made that deal, to be completely honest. Finding a song for the week reflecting the current you is a great."

"It's one of the many great things about Glee Club," Kurt replied with a small smile. "And I'm glad you're in it."

"Me, too."

* * *

_Welcome to the new age._


	3. Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Featured:  
> "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" by Katy Perry

_This a hickie or a bruise?_

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Lexi asked, walking beside Blaine. The two juniors were currently heading to Booty Camp together, because they shared pretty much all their classes.

"I read it, because they asked me to," Blaine replied. "You don't really refuse the directors of the show. But I really want Kurt to get the role of Tony."

"You're a sweet guy, Blaine," Lexi complimented, stopping when she noticed her cousin darting up the stairs towards them. She stepped to the side and the two of them turned to look at Kurt.

He smiled at them, holding something behind his back. "The cast list goes up on Friday. Are you nervous?"

"A little," Blaine admitted. "I'm trying not to think about it."

"I wouldn't be," Kurt responded with a grin, looking up at his boyfriend. "My mole in the casting office says that there's only one actor they're seriously considering for the role of Tony, and his initials are  _B.A._ "

Blaine scoffed quietly, glancing at Lexi before both of the juniors' eyes widened at the small bouquet of red and yellow roses that Kurt pulled from his back.

"Kurt, they're beautiful," Blaine said in awe, taking the roses. "But what are they for?"

Lexi leaned back against the handrail of the stairs, smiling at the sight before her. She wished she had something to share that with her, but as this was high school, she realized there was still much homophobia around these parts.

Maybe she'll have a better shot when she was in college, but for now, she can live vicariously through Blaine and Kurt's relationship.

"– to celebrate…  _you_ ," Kurt finished his sentence.

"You always zig when I think you're about to zag, and I… I just… I love that about you," Blaine sighed out dreamily. He moved to kiss Kurt, but seeing as they had an audience – and it wouldn't go well if they did – he settled for resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Thank you."

"You guys are so cute," Lexi said, going up to the couple. She wrapped her arms around their waists, as they were too tall for her, and the three of them walked to the auditorium.

* * *

_Oh well._

* * *

Blaine sat in one of the seats while Kurt and Lexi walked up to the stage, dressed to move. She blinked at why Brittany was here, but continued to stretch until she was comfortable.

"Everyone up!" Will exclaimed once he found out why Brittany was here. "Now, your homework assignment was  _The Widow Maker_ , perhaps the hardest show choir dance move ever. Now, when you get it right, one of us is gonna tap you out, then you can have a seat. Five, six, seven, eight!"

The music started and Lexi's body dropped automatically, moving to the music. Mike walked over, tapping Lexi's shoulder before going to tap Kurt's.

The cousins stood up and hugged each other, stepping to the side and watched Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Quinn be excused.

"Come on, Finn, you can do it!" Will looked at the tall boy.

"You can't," Puck interjected.

"Oh, yeah?" Finn took the challenge. Lexi smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. Goading – the perfect motivator. Nothing beat the satisfaction of proving someone wrong.

"Congrats," Lexi said, and Finn slapped her hand for a high-five.

" _No, I'm not_!" Mercedes snapped irritably, causing the brunette to turn to the center of the stage. At her outburst, Brad abruptly stopped the music.

"Look, Mercedes, I want you to be the best you can be, okay?" Will said, looking at the girl. "Did you even practice this?"

"Stop picking on me!" Mercedes exclaimed. "You're always singling me out, making me look bad!"

"That's crazy," the teacher sighed out.

Mercedes pointed at Will. "No,  _you_ 're crazy! For not letting me shine! Where's Rachel,  _huh_? I don't see her here, being a part of the 'team.'" She held up her fingers in quotes.

"Rachel practices every night," Finn was quick to defend his girlfriend.

"No one asked  _you_ , Finn," Mercedes turned to the co-captain. She turned back to Will and accused, "Everyone knows that Rachel is your favorite."

"That's not true–"

"No, it's true! You give that skinny,  _Garanimal_ -wearing  _ass-kisser_  everything! And, you know, for you years, you know, I took it! But not anymore! I'm  _ **done**_!"

She turned to walk away, intentionally knocking over a music stand. She turned back and continued, "You know, I've outgrown you." She turned to the rest of the Booty Camp members, "I've outgrown  _all_  of you!"

"Mercedes!" Will yelled, making the girl stop. "You walk out that door, you're out of Glee Club!"

She huffed before storming away. Lexi almost lost her balance as she shoved her shoulder against hers. Thankfully, she was used to bigger girls trying to knock her down, so she managed to stay upright.

She glanced around, seeing the grim faces of the Glee Club and turned to look at Blaine, who was in the audience. He shrugged, not knowing what to say. "The diva-tude is strong in all of you guys, isn't it?" she asked, looking around – at Quinn, Kurt, and Santana specifically.

That seemed to work, and the Glee Club members scoffed, nodding their heads.

* * *

_Yeah, we danced on table tops._

* * *

"Hey, Lexi," Blaine whispered to the brunette in class. She turned to him, arching a questioning brow. "Wanna do a duet with me?"

Lexi's arm slid from underneath her chin in shock and she almost fell, but caught herself quickly. "What?"

"Do you wanna do a duet with me?"

"No, no, I got what you asked me," Lexi waved off. "I'm just… surprised."

Now it was Blaine's turn to arch a brow. "Why? You have a great voice."

Lexi flushed slightly and nodded. "Thanks," she mumbled. "I'm just… well, I'm kind of wondering  _why me_?"

"Because I think you could match this energy and this song really well," Blaine said. He reached into his backpack, pulling out a folder before handing her sheet music.

The girl smiled and looked at him, looking at the title. "Fun song," she commented.

"That's what I want," Blaine replied. "Everything's been so tense lately in Glee Club. With Mercedes leaving, Rachel running for Senior Class President against Kurt – everyone's forgetting it's supposed to be  _fun_."

"Let's do it," Lexi declared, before she was shushed by the teacher. She narrowed her eyes at Blaine, who coughed, hiding his obviously-guilty-yet-amused face.

* * *

_And we took too many shots._

* * *

Lexi sat beside Blaine, watching Will write the words,  _The Magic's_ _BACK_ , on the board. He turned around and announced, "Okay, everyone! Some very exciting news: Due to the collective spirit of this club – particularly the hard ad sales work of Kurt and the generosity of the entire Hummel-Hudson household – it's my pleasure to announce that we have raised the money to do the  _West Side Story_  this year."

Lexi clapped, along with the rest of the club. She as overly enthused with it as much as Rachel, who had jumped up and applauded Kurt, but she was still happy.

She had had  _no_  idea who to see those ad pages to. She didn't know anyone and when she mentioned in to Sebastian, all she got was a laugh and a sarcastic,  _"Good luck."_

_Remind me again why he's my best friend?_  Lexi grumbled inside, thinking of the rich boy. He had mentioned that he would have his dad help fund it if  _she_  was in it, but since she wasn't, he saw no point in helping the New Directions as a whole.

"Blaine, you actually had something you wanted to say, right?" Will pointed at the boy.

Blaine turned to look at Lexi, giving her a small smile. She returned it with a nod of her own and she fixed her shirt briefly.

"Yes, I did," Blaine replied, before standing up. He exaggerated a gentlemanly bow to Lexi, offering his hand. Lexi gave a small smile and took it and he helped her up, and the two walked to the center of the room.

Blaine stood in the center and Lexi shuffled back a bit so he was the center of attention. "I just wanted to acknowledge that we've all had a really rough with, what with Mercedes leaving, so Lexi and I here prepared a little something to show what Mr. Schue just said – that the magic is still here. So this is to remind us of what Glee is about: which is just fun."

He pointed at the band, and the intro to Katy Perry's  _Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)_  began to fill the room.

Blaine grabbed Lexi and the two sat down before lying down, singing:

_There's a stranger in my bed_  
 _There's a pounding in my head_  
 _Glitter all over the room_  
 _Pink flamingos in the pool_  
 _I smell like a minibar_  
 _DJ's passed out in the yard_  
 _Barbies on the barbecue  
_ _This a hickey or a bruise?_

Lexi pulled out her phone, feigning a frown, singing:

_Pictures of last night_  
 _Ended up online  
_ _I'm screwed._

She shrugged, putting her phone away, still singing:

_Oh well._  
 _It's a blacked out blur_  
 _But I'm pretty sure  
_ _It ruled_

Blaine and Lexi looked at each other and exclaimed out, "Damn!" Singing together while the New Directions danced around, harmonizing along:

_Last Friday night_  
 _Yeah, we danced on table tops_  
 _And we took too many shots  
_ _Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
 _Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_  
 _And got kicked out of the bar  
_ _So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
 _We went streaking in the park_  
 _Skinny dipping in the dark  
_ _Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_  
 _Yeah, I think we broke the law_  
 _Always say we're gonna stop-op  
_ _Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_  
 _Do it all again_  
 _This Friday night  
_ _Do it all again_

Blaine grabbed Lexi and she sang:

_Trying to connect the dots_  
 _Don't know what to tell my boss_  
 _Think the city towed my car_  
 _Chandelier is on the floor_  
 _Ripped my favorite party dress_  
 _Warrant's out for my arrest_  
 _I think I need a ginger ale  
_ _That was such an epic fail_

Blaine pulled out his phone, just like Lexi had earlier, frowning:

_Pictures of last night_  
 _Ended up online  
_ _I'm screwed_

He shrugged, slipping his phone back into his pocket:

_Oh well_  
 _It's a blacked out blur_  
 _But I'm pretty sure  
_ _It ruled_

"Damn!" Lexi and Blaine exclaimed before singing the chorus together, dancing with various members of New Directions.

Just like they predicted, the New Directions chanted at the right time:

_T.G.I.F.!_  
 _T.G.I.F.!_  
 _T.G.I.F.!_  
 _T.G.I.F.!_  
 _T.G.I.F.!_  
 _T.G.I.F.!  
_ _Whooooo!_

Blaine and Lexi wrapped up the song, singing the chorus again, dancing together, smiling widely at each other. They ended the song with their arms around each other's waist, their free arms out wide.

"You guys, that song is amazing!" Rachel exclaimed. "I think we should do it for  _Sectionals~_ " she sang the last part eagerly, wiggling excitedly in her chair.

"So, no concerns about showcasing any other voices this year at the competition?" Santana asked, standing up. She was the only one that didn't sing and dance with the rest of the room.

Lexi frowned from where she stood, having placed her free hand down a while ago. Her left arm was still wrapped around Blaine's waist though, and the same went for the boy.

"Oh, come on, Santana," Will said, walking forward, looking at the cheerleader. "You were featured last year at Sectionals."

"Yeah, I know," Santana replied. "And we  _won_." Then she exclaimed, "Oh!" turning to the rest of the New Directions. "No, you know what? I get it. Since Mercedes is gone this year, it's going to be the Blaine and Rachel featuring Lexi show.  _Yay_ ," she cheered sarcastically.

"That's not–" Lexi moved to say, but was cut off by Santana.

"You all know it's true," Santana pointed out, looking down at Lexi. "I Googled you. You're some big, hot-shot basketball player who's actually a favorite. You're used to being in the spotlight and  _you want it back_ , since there's  _obviously_  no girls' basketball team here for you to shine, you had to find something else to shine in."

Lexi released Blaine, turning to look up at the taller girl. "I don't want a confrontation, but I'm just going to say… aren't you just scared that I might just be better than you?" Lexi arched an eyebrow. "If you don't want me to get any solos – then do better than me, that's it. You do that,  _you_  get the solos and  _I_  sway in the background."

"Good to know," Santana refuted before storming out of the room.

* * *

_Think we kissed but I forgot._

* * *

"So how'd it go yesterday?" Sebastian asked, placing his cup of coffee down on the table. He leaned back in his seat and because of the small table, his legs brushed against Lexi's. She didn't really care, considering it (1) kept her warm and (2) she was comfortable where she was.

"It wasn't bad," Lexi admitted, playing with her cup. "Santana kind of stormed out of the room, though. She doesn't like me very much now, I take it."

Sebastian arched a brow before saying, "Well, judging from your stories, it seems like she doesn't like anyone except that girl she's always with." He lifted his cup to his lips and drank from it before asking, "So that Barbra girl suggested the song for Sectionals?"

Lexi rolled her eyes, moving to cross her legs. "You're not getting anything from me, Smythe. Just drop it. You talk about the Warblers, I talk about New Directions, but nothing involving competitions."

"So we're frenemies." The corner of Sebastian's lips twitched and Lexi glanced at them, seeing his pearly whites.

"Sebastian, I'm just going to admit that you're probably the best friend I've ever had," Lexi admitted. "I didn't get along with my ex-teammates. Actually, hardly any of us got along, but as long as we're on the court, nothing matters. It doesn't matter if someone stole your boyfriend – or girlfriend – or you guys have been sworn enemies since kindergarten because of spilling juice on your dress. On that court, we were nothing but the Bulldogs. I consider you my friend."

Arching a brow at her, the other corner of the boy's lips curled up. He leaned forward, admitting, "I'll deny this if you tell anyone, but you're my best friend, too, Lex."

He pulled back before saying, "And that's why you should drop by Dalton next week."

Lexi furrowed her brows. "What's that have to do with anything?"

"I just thought I'd show you a little Warbler Welcome," Sebastian winked. "How about it?"

"Sure," Lexi agreed. "I'll head over Monday, then? I'd go today but I have New Directions practice in like, ten minutes. Apparently we're getting a new member, according to Finn's text." She looked down at her locked phone, which was resting on the table in front of them, next to Sebastian's.

"You're ditching me?" Sebastian asked in a mock-hurt tone. "After I helped you with your choreography for your performance yesterday  _and_  we had that heart-to-heart?"

Lexi couldn't help the smile that grew onto her face and she reached forward, playfully shoving Sebastian. He let out a small laugh and balanced himself quickly. "And you'll also join me for  _Scandals_?"

"One at a time, Bastian," Lexi replied, standing up. It was time for her to leave, unfortunately. "Why do you want me to go to a club, anyway?" She wrinkled her nose. She had never been to one, and quite frankly, the thought of one sounded intimidating. She was on the more conservative side.

"You'll join me next week," Sebastian declared to the retreating figure of the girl. The only acknowledgement he got was a small wave, as she continued to sip her coffee.

Lexi walked to her car, sliding in it. " _Scandals_ , huh?" she muttered, starting it. As she made her way back to school, she wondered how she should actually even dress to go to a club.

She knew that her body was in shape – there was nothing wrong with that, but it was also  _everything_  wrong. Her breasts were one thing she hated, as well. They were always in the way and they gave her unwanted attention. In middle school, she was teased for her suddenly "growing lumps" and girls even made up rumors that she was stuffing, desperate for attention.

_Ah, middle school. The cruelest time._  Then she frowned. Then in high school, she realized that those breasts that she developed also attracted plentiful male attraction and it was infuriating.

Her first boyfriend when she was fifteen and he seventeen, broke up with her because she wouldn't put out. And same with her second. They thought that just by being with her, she'd put out, but no. It was around that time she realized that guys were such pigs and girls were a hell of a lot better – even if 80% of the female population was catty. As one of the best schools in Ohio, South High was just  **known**  for having stuck-ups.

But she found love. But thinking about it, was she really?

In the form of Samantha Fischer. A beautiful, tall blonde with dazzling blue eyes, she was the girl everyone wanted to be with and everyone envied. She was also incredibly kind and openly gay, but since she was too pretty and nice, people just didn't pick on her… also because her older brother was the quarterback of the football team.

When Lexi first saw her, she was entranced. Being a sophomore and Samantha a junior, they rarely had classes together, but Lexi would see her in the hallways, talking to a few guys on the football team, as she spent her free time with her brother.

Samantha had caught Lexi looking at her multiple times, and always responded in the same way: a smile. Then, one day, Samantha walked up to Lexi, and introduced herself. Of course, the girls already knew who each other was: Samantha was, well,  _Samantha_ , and Lexi was the captain of their National-winning girls' basketball team.

It didn't take Lexi to realize that Samantha wasn't as nice as everyone thought she was. Behind closed doors, she was very self-centered and pushy. Anything she wanted, she got, and she wanted Lexi. But at the time, Lexi didn't care. She told herself that she loved Samantha.

And so, they had a small, secretive relationship. Stolen kisses behind the bleachers, make-out sessions in Samantha's car, heavy petting in each other's beds.

But Samantha always pushed for more. Lexi never felt that comfortable, especially when she pressured her into coming out. Lexi couldn't do it. She'd seen what her classmates had down to Audrey Jones, who came out as a lesbian, or Christopher Blake, who came out as gay.

Lexi didn't have the reputation of being nice – sure, she was polite, but it came off as standoffish, since it was coupled with her winning title. She was competitive, and pushed her teammates, often coming off as a bitch for pushing them too far – even if they'd succeed in the end.

And so Samantha called it off and Lexi proceeded to win the Bulldogs a second National title. And then that summer, she built up the courage to confess to her parents.

And got kicked out. Of course.

Lexi's thoughts came to a stop when she pulled up into the McKinley student parking lot. She sighed heavily and grabbed her semi-warm coffee before leaving her car, heading to the choir room.

"You got coffee without me?" Kurt asked, shocked, seeing Lexi enter with her cup.

"Quite obviously," Lexi replied, holding up her cup. "It's a daily thing my friend and I do. You should join us sometime." Maybe Kurt and Sebastian would hit it off.

Mike entered the room just as Lexi took a seat next to Blaine. The dancer sighed heavily, sitting down next to his girlfriend. "Awful lot of empty chairs here," he declared, looking at the stacked chairs in the corner.

"This is a disaster," Rachel pointed out. "This is  _not_  the way that senior year of Glee Club was supposed to be."

_Well, I didn't expect my junior year to be spent here in Lima instead of practicing with the other girls on the basketball team to win a third National title,_  Lexi thought quietly, sipping her coffee. Yes, she probably sounded bitter, but basketball was what she loved – like Rachel and Broadway.

"Look, guys, I know this is hard," Will said, trying to calm his agitated students. The tension was so thick a chainsaw couldn't even rip through it. "This isn't how I pictured starting out this year, either."

"Then I guess we've got our work cut out for us," Finn announced, entering the room with someone.

Lexi glanced at him as she drank the last of her coffee. He was 5'8, with dark brown hair that was slicked back on his round face and blue eyes. He was dressed in a simple white tee-shirt, black jeans, and red jacket.

"What happens when the pope dies?" Finn asked, as the two walked further inside.

"Heaven, you'd think," Kurt sighed out from where he sat next to Rachel and a stack of empty chairs. He really wanted coffee now, after seeing Lexi's  _Lima Bean_  cup. He was going to drag her to the place again, regardless.

"You get a new pope," Finn replied. "There's always… new talent to be found," he continued, as Will walked up to his student. "Always a new voice, right, Mr. Schue?"

"Yeah," Will answered quietly.

"Well, everybody," Finn addressed everyone in the club. "I'd like to introduce my friend, Rory Flanagan. He's interested in joining Glee Club."

"Can this kid even sing?" Quinn asked with suspicion.

"I sing at Mass every Sunday," Rory spoke up in his thick Irish accent. "And I  _love_  American music. If you don't mind, I'd like to dedicate this song to my family, who I miss so much."

Lexi smiled softly, giving a thumbs up to her cousin who gave a sheepish smile before Rory began to sang, filling the room with his – ironically enough – magical voice.

* * *

_Do it all again._


	4. Uptown Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Featured:  
> \- "Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel

_She's looking so fi-i-i-ne._

* * *

Lexi walked through the beautiful halls of Dalton Academy, slightly intimidated. The grand school just radiated off respect-worthy and money.

"Excuse me," she stopped a boy with neat black hair that looked pretty nice. He stopped, smiling at the girl, but not before his eyes scanned her briefly, curious as to why she was here. "Hi, I'm looking for the Warblers' practice room?"

Recognition filled his hazel eyes before he asked, "Are you Lexi?"

Lexi blinked, slightly taken aback. She didn't know how he recognized her. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Sebastian's phone is full of texts from you," the boy rolled his eyes. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Sebastian fancied her, but he knew his leader was interested in guys. "Also, we have a little number for you," he gave her a little playful wink. "I'm Nick Duval – I'm on Warblers with Sebastian."

Lexi shook the hand Nick extended and she introduced herself properly, "I'm Lexi Hummel."

He shook it firmly before he gestured down the hallway, "It's right this way." Lexi walked right behind him, following him. "So what school are you from?"

"William McKinley High," she gave. "I'm a junior."

"Oh? We have a friend that goes there right now, maybe you know him? Blaine Anderson?" Nick asked as they got closer and closer to a room that had harmonizing and humming flowing from the open doorway.

Lexi opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when a voice drawled, greeting, "Sexy Lexi." Both Nick and Lexi looked up to see Sebastian striding over to them, hands stuffed in his pocket with his signature confident half-smirk/half-smile on his face. "So glad you can make it."

"Only because you're up my ass all the time about coming over," Lexi rolled her eyes.

"I'll get ready for our practice number," Nick said. "It was nice meeting you, Lexi." He flashed the brunette a smile before walking into the room, announcing to the Warblers, "Sebastian's Lexi is here."

Lexi, hearing the comment, arched a brow. " _Your_  Lexi?"

Sebastian flashed her a smile, asking, "Unless you've suddenly become Nick's Lexi. But then again, he's not what you usually go for, is he?"

"I  _have_  dated boys before, Sebastian," Lexi drawled, smirking up at the Warbler leader. "It's not as great as you think. Girls are better."

"That's  _your_  opinion," Sebastian quipped, tapping her nose with his index finger. Lexi wrinkled it in distaste before heading into the Warblers' room, Sebastian at her heels. "You should try meeting  _men_  instead of  _boys_ ," he suggested, taking a seat on the armrest of the couch she sat on.

"Get your ass out of my face," Lexi complained, pushing at Sebastian's lower back. He stumbled slightly, surprised at her strength, but braced his feet on the ground, keeping still, motioning for the Warblers to start the music.

Lexi stopped pushing as she heard the music start and the harmonizing sounds falling from the boys' mouths. Her jaw dropped at how amazing they sounded.

Nick and two other boys stood at the center of the room, with the former leading the song with the rest of the Warblers' harmonizing:

_Uptown girl_  
_She's been living in her uptown world  
_ _I bet she never had a backstreet guy_

Lexi looked up at Sebastian, who smiled as he harmonized in the background, before something caught his attention – or rather, some _one_. She followed his gaze as well, and her eyebrows arched as she recognized Blaine standing there, who looked at her, shocked.

Sebastian walked over to him, and Lexi recognized the look on her friend's face when he saw her cousin's boyfriend.

The rest of the Warblers continued to dance in the center of the room, and she turned her attention back to them, smiling.

Her attention, however, was shifted once again when she realized it was Sebastian's turn to sing.:

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

She watched as he continued to sing, pulling Blaine in:

_Just because I'm in love with an  
_ _Uptown girl_

They walked over to where the other Warblers were, ecstatic to see Blaine, and they all began to sing, with Nick leading again:

_You know I've never seen her in her uptown world_  
_She's getting tired with her high class toys_  
_And all her presents from her uptown boys  
_ _She's got a choice_

Lexi decided she didn't have the best seat in the house, so she moved so she was standing in front of them, watching them. Nick smiled at her, before striding over, singing:

_And when she's walking  
_ _She's looking so fi-i-i-ne_

Sebastian boldly walked forward while the Warblers surrounded them, singing close to her:

_And when she's talking  
_ _She'll say that she's mi-i-i-ne_

Lexi smiled, slightly embarrassed at how close Sebastian was and pushed him away by the shoulder. He gave her a smile as another member of the Warblers took the lead.

She stepped aside, joining Blaine, who was sitting on the edge of another couch. They exchanged smiles as the Warblers danced in the center of the room separately before they continued singing:

_Uptown girl_  
_She's my uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love)_  
_With an uptown girl_  
_My uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love)  
_ _With an uptown (girl)_

They slowly faded out, and Blaine and Lexi laughed as they applauded the Warblers.

"You guys killed it, as always!" Blaine said, going over to greet the Warblers.

A slightly chubby boy exclaimed, "We'd sound so much better with you back in the mix. Is this your triumphant return to Dalton?  _Please_?"

Blaine smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of tickets. "Actually, I'm here to invite you guys to my opening night at McKinley: West Side Story. I reserved a whole block of tickets just for the Warblers. It'd mean the world to me if you guys could come." Then he realized something and turned to Lexi asking, "Speaking of which, how come you're here?"

Lexi blinked, but before she could reply, Sebastian stepped up eagerly. "We'll be there," he promised. "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right? Blaine Anderson," he named, a small smile on his face. "Sebastian Smythe – I'm the reason Lexi's here. She and I are coffee buddies."

Blaine blinked in astonishment before stating, "Oh, wow. I wasn't aware you had connections with Dalton."

Lexi shrugged. "It's not something brought up often."

Blaine shrugged in agreement before turning back to Sebastian, "Are you a freshman?"

Sebastian smirked. "Do I look like a freshman?"

"Uh…" Blaine looked at Lexi awkwardly, trying to find some way out of this.

"Sebastian's a junior like we are," Lexi supplied. She turned to the rest of the Warblers and said, "Thank you  _so_  much for that. It was… really sweet. I've never been sung to before."

The chubby boy's face from before asked, "Really? But… you're… so pretty…" His face turned a light pink as he shuffled his feet. "I'm Trent, by the way. Trent Nixon."

"My old school didn't have a glee club," Lexi explained. Then she thought about it before editing, "I don't think they did, at least. It's not really on my radar to actually look for one. I'm more of a sports kind of girl."

"A girl after my very own heart," a boy sighed out, holding his chest dramatically, looking to the sky, and Lexi let out a small smile.

"How'd you meet Sebastian, anyway?" Nick questioned, pointing a thumb in Sebastian's direction, who was still stealing glances at Blaine while focusing on the Warblers. "Did he break your heart when you realized he didn't swing that way?"

"I don't swing the straight way, either," Lexi admitted. Seeing as they were friends with Blaine and Sebastian, who were openly gay, she saw that they were not at all homophobic, so decided to tell it to them straight – no pun intended.

"Do you guys wanna grab some coffee?" Sebastian asked, looking at Blaine and Lexi. Turning to Lexi, he elaborated, "We have a café here."

"Sure," Lexi agreed. She turned to the other Warblers and smiled, "It was nice meeting you all."

"So, Sebastian, Lexi," Blaine broached as the three walked to the café. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Since I transferred to McKinley," Lexi replied.

Sebastian nodded, "The Lima Bean was full, and there was only one table left, and we pulled out chairs from there at the same time. Lexi asked if we should share so I agreed." He walked over to the café and requested, "Two French Vanilla Cappuccinos – one light on the froth, and…?" he turned to Blaine questioningly.

"A medium drip," Blaine supplied. He turned to Lexi and asked, "You two drink the same coffee?"

Lexi nodded. "Strange coincidence, I can assure you that much." She figured he didn't request the Courvoisier because this was school grounds – hence his need to go to an  _actual_  coffee shop.

Sebastian gathered the cups, before they went over to a small round table. He sat across from Blaine, pleased that he could look at the new eye candy while Lexi sat to his right, taking her paper cup.

"So, you're a legend at Dalton," Sebastian smirked, and Lexi rolled her eyes as she sipped her coffee, seeing the boy put his flirt on.

"Well, I…" Blaine blushed softly.

"Don't be modest," Sebastian waved off. "I was like, I don't know who this Blaine guy is, but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream. So, sucks that I missed him."

Lexi crossed her legs, leaning back so she could just listen.

"Alright," Sebastian said once he didn't get a response. "Since I'm working to recreate your meteoric ascent, I need to ask – why did you leave Dalton? Were you bored with all the preppies around here? … Or is it that you broke too many hearts to stay?"

Lexi coughed, choking on her coffee as it went down the wrong pipe. Tears ran in her eyes as the boys turned to her, and she waved them off.  _Wow_ , she didn't expect Sebastian to be so headstrong, but… then again… he  _is_ Sebastian Thomas Smythe, so…

Blaine laughed, slightly uncomfortable, before stating awkwardly, "Uh… it wasn't like that, but let's just say that I miss Dalton every day, but McKinley is where my heart is now."

The young brunette smiled from behind her cup of coffee, before pulling out her cell phone. She texted her cousin:

 **Lexi Hummel:**  You've got a great guy. Make sure you keep him.

 **Kurt Hummel:**  I know. I plan to. ;)

"Spiritually cheating on me, Sexy Lexi?" Sebastian's teasing drawl snapped her out of her texting her cousin.

Lexi glanced up, seeing the two boys looking at her. She held up her cell phone guiltily, "Just my cousin. Besides, you two are discussing show choir – not my cup of tea."

"Okay, how about inspirations?" Sebastian suggested, turning to look at Blaine. "What are your plans for the future?"

"I'm not too sure myself," Blaine admitted. "I definitely want to continue performing, though. Singing, acting – it's my life. What about you?"

"I'm actually interested in becoming a lawyer," Sebastian replied, leaning back and crossing his legs. He took his coffee and sipped it before placing it back down. "Politics interest me. Performing's nice, but it doesn't seem like something I'd do as a profession. Just a hobby."

"How about you, Lexi?" Blaine turned to his classmate.

"I think you both already know," Lexi replied, smiling. "I want to play basketball. Then, after I retire, go into coaching. Maybe I'll do sports med – not too sure yet, but I definitely know that I'll go pro. Hence why I'm joining the boys' basketball team when season rolls around."

"Your school allows that?" Sebastian arched a brow at Lexi.

Lexi grinned and replied, "They don't discriminate. If you've got the skills, you've got the skills. Favorite sport?" She looked at her two male companions.

"Lacrosse." "Football."

"You don't strike me for a football guy," Sebastian turned to Blaine. "Those players would crush and hurt your pretty face."

"I like watching it," Blaine admitted. "Playing it? Not so much, unless it's recreationally. Are you trying out for the lacrosse team here?"

Sebastian nodded his head. "Try outs are in January, so I'll have to wait until then."

Lexi glanced at the clock and was surprised how much time went by. "I've got to get going if I wanna get some practice in today." She finished the rest of her coffee before standing up.

"I'll walk you," Sebastian said politely, standing up as well. He turned to Blaine and ask, "Could we meet again? I could really use some more insights from you, Blaine. You know – Warbler to Warbler." He winked at the dark-haired boy.

"Sure," Blaine said, nodding his head. "Lexi has my number."

A satisfied smile crept onto Sebastian's face before he and Lexi walked away. Once they left, Blaine leaned back in his seat, drinking his coffee.  _Sebastian Smythe… he's… pretty headstrong._

Once far from the café, Lexi elbowed Sebastian.

"What was that for?" he asked, catching onto Lexi's elbow before she could retract it.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "He has a boyfriend, who happens to be my  _cousin_ ," she put emphasis on the relation she had to Blaine's boyfriend.

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother him," Sebastian drawled. "That left me all hot and bothered. I think I'm gonna visit Scandals tonight. Wanna join?"

"What makes you think I want to do that?"

"Because it's  _fun_. C'mon, Lex. Live a little."

Lexi looked at Sebastian, who stared down at her, hardly blinking. The best way to get someone to make you do something, his father taught him, was to stare them down.

She gave a defeated sigh and said, "Tomorrow night."

"That's a promise," Sebastian winked before walking away, having led Lexi to the main entrance of Dalton Academy.

She watched as his skinny, tall frame get smaller and smaller as he walked away, and when he disappeared, she turned around, leaving the school.

* * *

_I'm in love with an uptown girl._

* * *

I slid into the room, closing the door behind me, as I was the last one here, it seemed. "Um… what's going on?" I asked Santana, who was the closest to me. "I just got this text from Rachel saying there was an emergency meeting?" She cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Oh," Tina said, realizing Lexi was new to all this. "If you ever have a problem, you can text us to help you out."

Lexi blinked, surprised. She was still rather new to the New Directions, so she didn't feel as close to anyone but Finn and Kurt – but they didn't really count because they were family. Lexi usually just stayed quiet during meetings and waited until it was time to leave and meet up with Sebastian.

Sadly enough, Sebastian was practically her one and only friend here, and he didn't even go to McKinley. He went to school in Westerville, almost ninety miles away, but his family had a residence in Lima and a small apartment in Westerville for Sebastian to live in if he didn't feel like going home that night.

Rachel banged the gavel, snapping Lexi out of her thoughts. "This emergency meeting is now in session," she announced. "I realize that we are a house divided, but I need the advice of my girls. The last time I called a meeting like this was during our Madonna lesson, and all of you were  **wildly**  unhelpful, but it's been two years now and we've all grown up, so I'm optimistic. Finn and I were…  _almost intimate_."

Lexi blinked. Were they seriously going to talk about sex? She was about to hit the basketball court during this free period…

"Almost?" Tina asked. "What happened?"

Yup. They were gonna talk about sex.

"He ran out," Rachel exclaimed. "I just – I wanted my performance of Maria to be as realistic as possible, and when he found out that that's why I was doing it, he got really,  _really_  hurt."

Lexi didn't even have a significant other to need to know it was obvious. Was she  _that_  dense?

"Of course he was hurt," Tina pointed out.

"Yeah, that's really bad, Rachel," Brittany told her, nodding in agreement with Tina's statement.

"I know, I know," Rachel sighed out. "I feel  _terrible_ , and now I realize that I – I – I was just doing it for all the wrong reasons."

"Do you want my advice?" Quinn asked, and Rachel sat up straight, nodding rapidly. "Just wait."

"Just wait?" Rachel repeated.

"Look what happened to me," Quinn reminded.

"Um… what happened?" Lexi asked. "I have no idea what's going on here, and…  _ew_ , Rachel. Finn's my cousin. I don't want to hear about your almost-sexcapades."

"I got pregnant. It was Puck's. I gave her away for adoption," Quinn supplied.

Tina turned to look at Quinn. "You could have used protection."

Quinn gave the Asian a small look before explaining, "I'm not just talking about getting pregnant, though. I'm talking about losing something that you can never get back. It changes you. It makes  _everything_  more complicated."

Santana, who had long-stopped filing her nails, added, "I also think that you should wait." She adjusted her movements before elaborating, "Speaking from experience, Finn is terrible in bed."

"Santana, that's not cool," Tina frowned.

The Latina turned to the Asian. "What? If Rachel wants my sloppy seconds, she should at least know the truth. It was like being smothered by a sweaty, out-of-breath sack of potatoes that someone soaked in body spray."

 _Oh my God, this Glee Club has issues,_  Lexi sighed internally. She could feel a headache coming on. This was way too stressful. Sure, she had some "friends" now, but from what Kurt had told her, there was this weird love- _something_  involving Quinn, Puck, Rachel, and then Santana for a while, towards the end of sophomore year.

And apparently Tina also went out with Artie but then dumped him for Mike and then Artie went out with Brittany and Brittany and Santana had sex? Oh, and Mercedes also had this thing with an ex-member named Sam, who moved because his dad lost his job so now Mercedes is dating Shane, a linebacker.

 _Am I missing anything else?_  Lexi ran through her head, trying to figure out everything.  _Oh, Rachel and Blaine also kissed when they got super drunk but then Rachel kissed Blaine sober and it confirmed that Blaine was 100% gay. And before Blaine, Kurt had this huge crush on Finn._ Jeez. It was like one messed-up incestual group or some shit.

"I lost my virginity at cheerleading camp," Brittany provided. "He just… climbed into my tent. Alien invasion." Something was kind of wrong with Brittany's brain, too, with the whole unicorns and strange comments. Also… she still believed in Santa Claus…?

"Okay, well," Rachel sighed, coming to a conclusion. "I guess it's settled. Obviously, things are heating up between Finn and I, but I think we should wait."

"Losing my virginity was a great experience for me," Tina said. All the girls turned to her. "Because I was with someone I love. It happened this summer: Mike and I talked about it for a while, because we knew the first time was gonna be something we'd wanna remember forever. And when that moment came, we just knew. It was right. It wasn't rushed – it was amazing. He's my first love, and I'll always look back at that moment as absolutely perfect. No regrets."

"That's adorable," Lexi smiled, crossing her ankles together.

Rachel turned to the basketball player. "What about  _your_  first time, Lexi?"

The girl's eyes widened and she stumbled slightly, as she was adjusting her form slightly to be more comfortable on the desk she sat on. Feeling all eyes on her, she blushed, before mumbling out, "I, uh… I've never gotten that far before."

"Wai – wait, seriously? Even with those jugs?" Santana's eyes fell to the girl's breasts, which were covered loosely, by yet another loose tank top.

Lexi's brows furrowed. "Having big boobs doesn't mean anything," she pointed out. "They're just a pain in the ass. They get in my way when I'm playing, so I always have to wrap them and wear a sports bra when I play a game. The farthest I've ever gotten was third base with my ex-girlfriend." She frowned. "I wasn't really comfortable with it and she broke up with me."

Rachel's eyes widened. "You're a lesbian?"

Lexi frowned. "I thought you guys were fine with that, with Kurt and Blaine and all… I – I just…"

"No, no, no, no!" Rachel exclaimed quickly. "We're  _totally_  fine with that.  _Totally_  fine. It's just… I – I was worried about you and Finn for nothing, then. Now I get what he meant by him not being your type." She was scared that with her not putting out and an attractive girl like Lexi living with him, Finn might give into temptation – they might've been "family," but they ultimately weren't related… Rachel gave an internal sigh of relief when she realized Lexi wasn't attracted to guys.

"Ha," Lexi gave a small bark of a laugh. "Finn's right. He's not my type. If anything, I'd have pursue  _you_  over him." Rachel's eyes widened.

"L – L – Lexi, I'm f – flattered, but–"

"Relax, Rachel," Lexi rolled her eyes. "I'm just kidding. You're kind of too high-maintenance for my taste."

Santana snorted in agreement, sparing Lexi a glance. She supposed if she wasn't so in love with Brittany, she would have shown Lexi just how fun being with a girl really was. But the little basketball player was irritating, too. She seemed to be the least drama-filled student there was – even Mike Chang had that whole Artie/Tina/Mike thing during the summer.

Santana turned to Brittany, and her heart thumped against her chest when Brittany threw the Latina a smile. But she was in love with Brittany.

Lexi felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and mentally rolled her eyes, knowing it was lunch time at Dalton. "Are we done here?"

"Right, right," Rachel said. She pounded the gavel. "Meeting adjourned. Thanks, girls."

* * *

_She'll say that she's mi-i-i-ne_.


	5. Gimme More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Featured:  
> \- "Gimme More" by Britney Spears

_You got my display of affection._

* * *

"I'm still a virgin, and I don't want to be with Finn just because of a role – I want it to be special," Rachel said, looking up at Blaine.

"Same," Blaine nodded in agreement, looking down at his companion. "But how do we do this?"

"We just have to be sexy," Rachel said, realizing what they were missing. "There has to be sex appeal!"

He had to agree, it  _was_  a good idea. "But who do we know is sexy and nice enough to help us?" The only ones he could think of was Santana, and she didn't seem that willing to help them.

A bright smile appeared on Rachel's face before she answered, "I know just the person."

* * *

_You got me in a crazy position._

* * *

Lexi reached opened her locker, sliding in her French textbook inside. She was grabbing her math notebook for her homework tonight, when a voice called for her attention, "Hey, Lexi."

The brunette closed the door to a locker to come to the smiling face of Rachel Berry, with Blaine Anderson slightly behind her. "Hi, Rachel, Blaine," she greeted, nodding.

"So, Lexi, you're a pretty girl," Rachel broached.

"Thank you," Lexi smiled softly. "You're really pretty, too."

Rachel gave a smile. Of course she was – she might not have been as beautiful as Quinn Fabray, but she wasn't bad to look at. After all, she was dating the hottest guy in school. "How do you be sexy?"

Lexi's wrist banged against the side of her locker, causing a loud  _bang_ , and she gasped in pain, extracting her hand from the locker. She shook it in the air and asked, "W –  _What_?"

"What Rachel's trying to say," Blaine started, moving the singer out of the way to look at the basketball player, "is that you're always so comfortable about yourself and walk so straight – like you're proud. Sexy."

Lexi pursed her lips and flexed her right hand, feeling the throbbing settle slightly. "Um… it's just good posture…?" she responded, unsure. "I keep my body straight in order to have a good form on the court. I'm smaller than most players, so I have to make up for it."

"But you're always dressed–" Rachel began, but Blaine covered the girl's mouth.

The blue-eyed girl looked down at what she was wearing. She supposed she looked different today, having chosen to wear a form-fitting V-neck, shorts, and high-top Converses.

"It's so I can move around easily," Lexi explained, knowing Rachel was talking about her loose tanks. "They're also really comfortable to wear. Honestly, guys, you're asking the wrong person. You're better off asking Santana. Now  _she's_  sexy." She grabbed her math notebook, slipping it in her arms, closing her locker.

"She wouldn't help us," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well… not before tearing us down first."

Lexi thought about it for a second before saying, "Hold on a second." She dug into her pocket, pulling out her cell phone, texting someone who she  _knew_  was sexy.

**Lexi Hummel:**  How do you be sexy?

She, Blaine, and Rachel waited a couple seconds before her phone vibrated in response.

**Sebastian Smythe:**  Be you. ;)

The girl huffed, puffing her cheeks in annoyance before typing out her reply.

**Lexi Hummel:**  Ha-ha, Sebastian. It was a serious question. My friends want to know.

**Sebastian Smythe:**  And you can't help them?

**Lexi Hummel:**  Obviously I can't.

**Sebastian Smythe:**  Be confident – confidence is sexy. If you know you're sexy, people will think you're sexy. Touch them occasionally – skin contact's hot. Work your best feature – in that case, it's my smile. Be flirty but don't just give it out. Unless you're Blaine, then the shy schoolboy thing is sexy as hell.

Lexi read the text message out loud, leaving out Sebastian's smile and Blaine comment purposely. "So I guess it's all just how you carry yourself," Lexi shrugged, texting Sebastian her thanks.

**Sebastian Smythe:**  Blaine's joining us for coffee, btw. ;)

"Thanks so much!" Rachel exclaimed. She leaned forward, hugging Lexi before skipping off. She had some strutting to work on.

Lexi looked at the retreating figure of Rachel before turning to look up at Blaine. "You joining us for coffee?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "Sebastian invited me. Hope you don't mind."

"It's fine," Lexi waved off. "Did you drive here? 'Cause if you didn't, I can give you a ride there."

"Oh, I drove here today," Blaine replied. "But thanks. I'm meeting Kurt to say goodbye, so I guess I'll see you at the Lima Bean?"

The brunette smiled, nodding in confirmation before heading to the front of the school, walking over to her car. She threw her books and backpack in the backseat before starting her car, heading to the Lima Bean.

It didn't take her long to arrive at the coffee shop, and one quick glance around the parking lot confirmed that Sebastian wasn't here yet – his flashy Porsche Cayenne caught  _everyone_ 's attention. Apparently he also had a Bugatti, but it was only for special occasions. The spoiled brat.

Lexi walked into the Lima Bean, quickly being served before she found a table for her, Blaine, and Sebastian. She was sipping her coffee, looking around, when Sebastian and Blaine came walking in, talking casually.

Seeing the look on Sebastian's face, she knew her friend was getting his flirt on.

"I can't believe you asked for a shot of Courvoisier in your coffee," Blaine commented as they took a seat on either side of Lexi. He shot her a smile while Sebastian grinned mischievously at his friend.

"Forgot how lame this town is," Sebastian responded. "When I lived in Paris, I drank it like it was mother's milk."

"When you lived–" Blaine repeated in disbelief. "Okay. Wow."

Seeing the reaction, Sebastian asked, "What?"

"You're just so – you know, you're out there," Blaine commented.

"And your whole bashful schoolboy thing?" Sebastian inquired. " _Super hot_." Lexi's eyes widened as she stayed quiet, listening to Sebastian flirt. But  _wow_ , she didn't expect him to be  **that**  bold.

Blaine sighed, finally getting it. "Look, Sebastian. I have a boyfriend."

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you," the Dalton boy replied, making Lexi think back to her conversation with him the day before.

"No, I mean, I really care about him," Blaine responded.

"He doesn't need to know," Sebastian said.

"I just never want to mess my thing up with him, in any way. He's really great."

All of a sudden, Lexi noticed her cousin and her eyes widened. Oh  _damn_. "Who's really great?" Kurt asked, catching the last of the conversation.

Blaine looked up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice, exclaiming, " _You_!" Kurt flashed a look at Sebastian before turning inquisitively at his cousin, who just continued to sip her coffee. "We were just talking about you. Sebastian, this is Kurt, my boyfriend, and also Lexi's cousin, who I was just–"

"Got it," Sebastian nodded his head, sparing Lexi a look. She gave him an  _'I told you so'_  look and he smiled before turning back to Kurt, extending his hand.

"Pleasure," Kurt responded. "And how do we know Sebastian?" He focused more on Blaine than Lexi.

"Blaine and I met at Dalton. I was  _dying_  to meet Blaine. Those Warblers just won't shut up about him. Didn't think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out…"

"Yes, he's even more impressive in the flesh," Kurt responded, taking a seat at the other end of the table, scooting his chair close to Blaine. He tangled his arm with Blaine's and turned to Lexi, "And  _you_  didn't go to Dalton, so how do you know Sebastian?"

"Lex and I met here," Sebastian responded, smiling charmingly. "She and I ended up at the same table because there wasn't any room left. We've been friends since." He glanced at Kurt and Blaine's locked arms and asked, "Hey, what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Well, we're rehearsing for the school musical," Kurt responded. "And then at bedtime, we do a rigorous skin regiment over the phone together."

Sebastian looked in disbelief before smiling brightly saying, "And as  _sexy_  as that sounds, what do you say we shake things up? I get you guys a couple of fake IDs and we head over to Scandals in West Lima. Lexi's coming with me tonight." He threw her a wink and she rolled her eyes, obviously left out of this building love triangle.

"Scandals…" Blaine recognized. "That's the gay bar."

"Last time I was there, I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor," Sebastian sighed, reminiscing.

"That's so sweet, and are you two still together?" Kurt inquired.

"Sadly, no," Sebastian said, sighed, not at all sad. "We broke up about twenty minutes after we met."

"You're such a slut," Lexi blurted out, speaking for the first time.

Sebastian simply smiled at her and responded, "And  _you_  should live a little more, just like Kurt and Blaine should." He turned back to Blaine and asked, "So? How about it?"

"We would love to, Sebastian," Blaine started. "Thank you for the offer. That's very nice of you, but that just isn't our kind of thing."

Kurt looked challengingly at Sebastian and declared, "Let's do it."

Blaine and Lexi looked at Kurt in disbelief. "What?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah!" Kurt exclaimed, before turning to Blaine. "I mean, we have a whole bunch of firsts to start crossing off our lists. Besides, Lexi's gonna be there." He turned to Sebastian. "We're in."

Sebastian nodded, smiling broadly, glad to have his way. "Great."

"We should probably go now," Blaine said, looking at Sebastian and Lexi. Kurt nodded in agreement, and the two got up, leaving the coffee shop.

Lexi turned to Sebastian, arching a brow at the boy. He turned to his friend, a smile on his face. "What?" he asked, eyes twinkling from his time spending with Blaine. "Did I make you feel left out?" He didn't mean to, but Blaine was just  _so_  hot and he  _had_  to make him his… at least for one night.

"That was fine," Lexi shook her head. Sebastian never ceased to amaze her by how confident he was. "It's just… he's with my cousin and to be honest, Bastian, you're kind of being a home-wrecker."

"There's no ring on him," Sebastian teased, before raising his coffee cup to his lips. "And even then, he'd still be fair game."

Lexi frowned. "But being the other man, Sebastian? Wouldn't you just want to be with someone that you can call yours and  _only_  yours?"

"Careful, Lex, you're starting to sound like a virgin," Sebastian warned. When Lexi simply raised her coffee cup, sipping it quietly, his eyebrows shot up so high they almost rose to his hairline. "Seriously? With  _that_  body?" He wasn't attracted to her in the least like  _that_ , but he could tell that Lexi wasn't bad to look at.

Sebastian would never admit this to anyone, but Lexi was – within just a span of a little over a month – slowly becoming his best friend – the one that would keep him in line and if he was straight, probably would have tried to hook up with her already.

His eyes went from hers down her body, to the curves of her voluptuous breasts, to her toned arms, down her flat stomach, to her toned legs – yeah, definitely a nice body. The bad thing though? She didn't know it. At least Sebastian knew that he had a good body, and one hell of a smile.

She sighed and replied, "My ex wanted me to come out of the closet first. Someone she could openly be with. I couldn't give it to her without outing myself to my parents. She broke up with me after a month of me not coming out and she broke it off… before I saw her making out with this girl in front of the whole school the next day."

Sebastian frowned. "Did you love her?"

Lexi shrugged. "Maybe. I had strong feelings for her, but when I came out to my parents, it was just for  _me_. I was ready – I was successful. Captain of the National-winning basketball team, straight-A student… And… they just kicked me out that day. I didn't know who to call – my teammates and I never got along that well. We just respected each other. Kurt and I had been conversing through Facebook and he was the only person I could talk to.

"An hour and a half later, he showed up with his dad at a park I was in. They drove me to my parents' house, where my uncle tried to talk to them, but they just told us to stay away from them. It was like I was a  _disease_. Sixteen years and they just toss me out like I was  _nothing_. Uncle Burt managed to get me five minutes – I ran upstairs, grabbed as many clothes as I could, my basketball, my laptop, my charger. And that was it.

"My mom threw my keys at me. Hit me right here," she paused, pointing to the center of her back. "Said to get rid of that germ-infected car. Burt went back to grab everything else… and then my parents moved. Threw out everything Burt left behind."

"You've never been to my place, have you?" Sebastian grinned. Lexi shook her head. "I'll follow you back to your house. Grab your club clothes and we'll head over to my place. I'll drive you." He winked and Lexi looked at questioningly before nodding, the two getting up together.

* * *

_You got my permission._

* * *

"This… is your house?" Lexi asked cautiously, stepping into the pristine house. It was more like a small mansion, located in North Lima. Lexi voiced this thought out loud for Sebastian.

"Our house in France is bigger," Sebastian replied.

"You sure were born with a silver spoon in your mouth," Lexi pointed out, looking at the framed pictures lined along the wall of different men – most likely the previous Smythe heads – and her eyes rested on a picture that was taken recently, it seemed.

There was a tall man with dark hair, standing at around six-flat, slightly shorter than Sebastian, who was standing on his left. To his right was a woman who had the same light brown hair as Sebastian's, and her beautiful blue-green eyes that she knew Sebastian inherited. In front of the couple was a young boy around nine or ten with his father's dark hair and brown eyes.

"You take after your mother," Lexi mused, turning to look at her friend. "Mama's boy?" She grinned teasingly at him.

Sebastian scoffed. "As if," he snorted, but he  _was_  closer to his mother than his father. He had come out to his parents a couple years ago, his mother was more supportive and open, while his father just avoided talking to him about his sexuality.

"Sebastian, is that you?" a soft, melodic voice asked, and Lexi turned to see a woman at the top of the grand staircase. The woman's colored eyes widened slightly at the sight of Lexi before she smiled warmly, walking down the stairs. "And who's this?"

" _Mère_ , this is my friend, Lexi Hummel. Lex, this is my mother." Sebastian gestured to his mother.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Smythe," Lexi greeted politely, shifting her bag so she could properly shake the woman's hand.

"Sebastian hasn't brought a friend over since we moved here," Sebastian's mother sighed. "I was afraid he wasn't making any friends, despite being in the Warblers. And please, call me Claire."

"IS SEBASTIAN HOME?!" a voice boomed. With her reflexes, Lexi shifted to the left just before a black figure came darting out of nowhere, eagerly wrapping his arms around Sebastian. She turned to see Sebastian laugh, before the boy looked up at his brother. "You're home early today!"

"I am," Sebastian nodded. He turned to Lexi and introduced, "Lexi, this is my little brother, Cameron. Cam, meet my friend, Lexi."

Lexi bent down slightly so she was the same height as the boy and smiled. "Hi, Cameron. It's nice to meet you."

The dark-haired boy's brown eyes widened before his cheeks grew pink. He stepped behind his brother and looked at her through his long lashes. "Hi," he said quietly.

"That's interesting," Claire mused from where she stood. "Cameron's not usually this shy."

"Lexi has that effect on some people," Sebastian drawled, throwing a wink in the girl's direction. To his mother, he reported, "She and I will be in my room. We're gonna go out later and get some dinner."

Claire nodded, knowing that meant that Sebastian was going to go clubbing tonight. "Don't get into any trouble," she said.

Sebastian gave a small nod, before he looked at his brother and said, "Can you let go of me, bud? I gotta show Lexi around." Cameron made a little noise of agreement, before giving Lexi another shy glance before darting back up the stairs.

"Your family's nice," Lexi commented, as Sebastian gestured for her to follow him. "Hard to believe you're from this family."

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder to look at Lexi before replying, "Being nice is boring."

Lexi nodded, pretending to understand him. Seeing him interact with his mother and brother made her see Sebastian wasn't as mean as he let on. Yeah, sure, he was an asshole – thankfully to others more than her.

She took a look at Sebastian. There were more layers to him. She just knew it.

The brunette sighed internally. She was going to hear it from Kurt tomorrow about being friends with Sebastian… The boy just did  _not_  leave a good impression on her cousin.

Sebastian pointed to the right of the staircase, stating that was where his parents' room was, along with their studies. To the left was where he and his brother stayed. He led her over to the end of the hallway and threw the door open, stating, "And here's where the magic happens."

Lexi's eyes widened at the sight before her. It was like a small recording studio, with a mini-grand piano – with an attached microphone, various guitars, a couple violins, and other instruments around the room neatly. There was also lone microphone and its stand pushed into a corner.

There was also a door leading somewhere, and it made Lexi wonder where that led to.

"This room is absolutely soundproof," Sebastian replied. "It's where I mix the music for the Warblers and plan how the songs work. I was just voted to become captain of the Warblers."

The basketball player turned at the last bit of information and she exclaimed, "Sebastian, that's great!" Without thinking about it, she threw herself at him in a congratulatory hug.

Sebastian's eyes widened, but as he was used to surprise hugs from his brother, he easily braced himself, balancing both him and Lexi easily, keeping balance so they didn't fall over.

As opposed to the hard muscle from men he was used to, Lexi's softness pressed against his hard chest and his eyes widened at how soft she was, despite her toned physique. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he held her to him for a little while before she released him.

Just like Sebastian, Lexi was surprised at how tall and lean Sebastian was, so unlike her ex-girlfriend's soft, supple skin. He was tall – a foot taller – with much longer limbs and a broader chest than the girls she came into contact with. It was…  _different_.

Lexi stepped back and Sebastian drawled easily, "It was only a matter of time."

She rolled her eyes and nudged Sebastian before glancing at the door. "Where's that lead to?"

"The dance studio," Sebastian replied. "It's where I practice my routines. Contrary to popular belief, I actually  _do_  practice and I'm not naturally perfect."

"No one's perfect, Bastian."

"I'm the closest thing there is, Sexy Lexi."

"Would you stop calling me that?" Lexi asked with a small sigh. "You know just earlier today, Blaine and Rachel came up to me to ask how to be sexy."

"Oh, God," Sebastian sighed, looking at his friend. "Is that why you asked me? I thought it was because you were interested in a girl. If I'd known it was for that Young Barbra Streisand, I would've just declined."

_And that's why I didn't elaborate_ , Lexi said in her head mentally.

"We're about to go clubbing, Lex. And we need  _you_  to get you all sexed up."

"But Scandals doesn't normally have girls frequenting there," Lexi pointed out.

"Then if you screw up, it's not too bad. Now, we need to work on your grinding. You want classy, not trashy. Thank  _God_  I have a dance studio."

Sebastian took her hand in his, and led her to the door, throwing it open. She was immediately met with reflections of herself from the three sides of the wall that were covered in reflective glass. The wall that held the door where she came through from was simple wood, with a simple stretch/dance bar pushed against it.

"C'mon," Sebastian instructed, taking off his blazer and loosening up his tie. He tossed it over the dance bar and pulled out a remote from the side of it. "Let's dance," he said, before pressing a button, and Britney Spears's  _Gimme More_  filled the room, pulsating through the two of them.

* * *

_I just want more._


	6. Take It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Featured:  
> \- "Take It Off" by Ke$ha

_It's a dirty free for all._

* * *

"This place looks kinda sketchy, to be honest," Lexi commented as her heels clacked against the pavement. Sebastian walked beside her, dressed cleanly in a loose blue and green striped long-sleeve and a pair of dark washed jeans.

Lexi was in a black deep V-neck wrap over tulip shape mini dress. Sebastian had insisted on her dressing up, even though he was completely casual, which didn't make sense. This was a  _gay_  bar – for  _men_. She wasn't going to get anyone tonight.

She watched as he walked over to the jukebox. She moved to walk over to him, but was cut off when a rather large guy, much like the size of a high school football player, appeared behind Sebastian.

"So, how do you get a guy to like you?" he asked.

Sebastian glanced at the guy briefly before scoffing internally. "You get a guy? Please."

The large guy took offense in that and stood up straight. "Why? What's wrong with me?"

Sebastian stood up straight, and Lexi heard the music change to something more upbeat. She couldn't help but notice even though the guy was well,  _big_ , Sebastian was still taller, but just about half an inch – without his hair.

"Well, first off, you're about  _a hundred pounds_  overweight. Quit waxing your eyebrows, you look like Liberace," Sebastian replied. He finally looked at the boy and said, "In fact, just stay in the closet, buddy." He let out a small scoff and patted the guy's chest before walking over to Lexi.

She frowned at him.

"What?" Sebastian asked as they walked to the counter.

"That was mean," Lexi's frown deepened as she looked at Sebastian. "Look, not everyone can look like you do–"

"So you admit I'm good-looking."

" _Yes_ ," Lexi sighed. She had eyes. She used them. "But you could've let him down more easily. Be nicer. He seemed like a nice guy."

"I don't  _do_  nice, Lexi, you know that." Sebastian retorted, sliding into an empty seat with Lexi next to him. "Vodka soda," Sebastian ordered. "What's your poison, Sexy Lexi?" He looked at his companion with a smile.

"I'm not drinking," Lexi shook her head. "I'm not getting in that car unless one of us is sober and since you're drinking that, I'll be the designated driver."

"In that case," Sebastian drawled, sliding the drink to Lexi. "You drink. You deserve to let loose."

Lexi arched a brow, eyeing the fizzing drink. "You just want to see me drunk."

Sebastian smirked. She always was good at reading him. "Yeah," he admitted, not even bothering to deny it. "Do you think Blaine and Kurt would like beers?"

"Um, Kurt's always D.D., so he tells me," Lexi replied. "I'm sure Blaine wouldn't mind one."

Sebastian nodded and order drinks for the other two. Lexi sipped her drink slowly, but she  _did_  start to feel a little tingly and warm. She didn't drink often, so she knew her tolerance was low… and maybe vodka soda wasn't the best choice for someone with her low tolerance.

The two continued to talk quietly amongst themselves, with Sebastian's eyes occasionally scanning the crowd for anyone. It was then he spotted two figures and he smiled, waving them over.

"Hi~" Lexi waved at her cousin and Blaine, beaming brightly. The two boys looked at her with wide eyes, stunned at how energetic she was.

"A beer for Blaine," Sebastian said, giving the dark-haired boy the bottle. "And for Kurt, a Shirley Temple with extra cherries." He handed the boy the pink drink. "I heard you're the designated driver. Like, all the time." He looked at Kurt, and couldn't help but think he was such a bore, but then again, he was drinking  _water_. "Cheers, boys – and Lexi – to the glamorous life."

Lexi grabbed her drink and all four of them put their drinks together before drinking it. Kurt was the first to put his drink down. "How come you're not drinking?" he asked as civilized as possible. He really didn't trust the guy and couldn't help but wonder what Lexi saw in him to hang out with him.

"Lexi said she wouldn't get into my car unless one of us was sober. I figured she could use this time to unwind so I took one for the team," Sebastian smiled brightly at Kurt. The latter gave a tight-lipped smile, glancing over at his cousin, who was happily chatting away with Blaine.

"Wanna dance?" Sebastian asked, turning to Blaine as the song changed.

Blaine glanced at Kurt, and the latter smiled. "Go for it," he encouraged, even if he really didn't want to. He didn't want to seem clingy in front of Blaine. "I'll hang out with Lexi."

Blaine nodded and he and Sebastian headed to the dance floor. Kurt took Sebastian's vacant seat and Lexi smiled at her cousin. Kurt sighed and asked, "What do you see in Sebastian?"

"What do you mean? I'm gay, too," Lexi pointed out the obvious.

"No, I mean, why do you hang out with Sebastian? He's a total jerk."

"He is," Lexi nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "He's a total asshole and when you have a heart-to-heart with him, he just goes and twists his way around it. But… I think he's nice, Kurt. He, in his own delusional way, comforted me. He made me laugh and forget all about my parents being jerks, Kurt. Give Sebastian a try."

Kurt didn't bother to reply, choosing to look at the dance floor, where Sebastian was obviously trying to get closer to Blaine.

"Better watch your boyfriend," a voice said, before the seat next to him was filled. "Can I get another beer, please?"

Kurt turned to see Karofsky, his old tormentor. His eyes widened at the sight of him being here and Lexi peered over her cousin's shoulder. She took in the large boy, recognizing him as the one that tried to hit on Sebastian earlier.

Kurt, seeing this, introduced them. "Lexi, this is Dave Karofsky. Karofsky, this is my cousin, Lexi Hummel."

"Nice to meet you," Karofsky waved at the girl. Even if it was Drag Queen Wednesday, there was no way a drag queen would look that great. He could only assume that since she was related to Kurt that she was an actual girl.

"Hi!" Lexi waved. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "So  _you're_  the guy that–"

Kurt slapped a hand over his cousin's mouth. He wanted the past to stay in the past. He saw the hurt look in Karofsky's eyes before deciding to ask, "So how's life at your new school?"

"Fine," Karofsky replied, nodding his head. "You know, I just wanna have a normal senior year and play football without my teammates hearing rumors about me."

"Just to let you know," Kurt said, looking at Karofsky seriously. "I never would have told anyone. It's not who I am." Feeling the conversation going serious, Kurt asked, "So, you come here all the time?"

Karofsky shrugged. "People like me here. I feel accepted. I'm what they call a 'bear cub'."

Kurt scoffed. Well, he really did have that physique. "Because you look like Yogi?"

Lexi let out a small laugh. She liked Yogi the bear. She glanced over at the dance floor and saw Sebastian close to Blaine. Cocking her head to the side, she wondered if she could gather the courage to get up and dance with Sebastian.

Blaine turned in their direction, or more specifically, Kurt's, giving a smile. Kurt glanced at Lexi and she gave an encouraging nod. Kurt placed his drink back onto the bar and walked over to where his boyfriend was shimmying between Sebastian and Blaine, who were too close for his liking.

Sebastian frowned. He didn't like the way this guy got in his way to Blaine, but nevertheless, he gracefully skirted around the two, ending up behind Blaine.

Kurt noticed this and spun Blaine around, giving a short, scathing glance in Sebastian's direction.  _Okay_ , the Dalton boy thought with a smirk.  _I can take a hint._  He turned to the bar, where the other Hummel was still sitting.

She quirked an eyebrow and Sebastian grinned, sauntering over to her. "Why aren't you dancing?" he asked, leaning over the bar.

Lexi's nose scrunched at the feeling of his warm body pressed against hers. The smell of his cologne was rubbing off onto her, and it surprisingly smelled really good.

She pushed him away, though, since his body wasn't as soft as she wanted it to be. "You're sweating all over me," she announced. "And I'm also not drunk enough to dance in front of all these guys."

"Okay, first off, you're in  _Glee Club_ ," Sebastian pointed out, taking a sip of his ice-cold water. The cool liquid slid down his throat, quenching his thirst. "You have to sing and dance in front of an audience. Second of all, everyone in this club is  _gay_. No one's going to hit on you."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Lexi frowned, just as she saw Sebastian order another vodka club soda. Instead of drinking it, though, he passed it over to her. "I'm just not good at club dancing."

"You put your pelvis forward and you grind, that's literally it," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You asked how to be sexy, right?"

"Fo'  _Blaine_  an'  _Rachel_."

"You still asked," Sebastian pointed out, seeing Lexi's slightly flushed cheeks. The alcohol was getting to her. He smirked internally, wondering what kind of drunk she was. From the looks of her slightly tipsy, she seemed like a happy drunk.

He glanced up to look over to Blaine and Kurt, only to find that they were gone. He glanced around the club, scowling softly. Kurt probably took Blaine home. He was getting incredibly drunk – the boy couldn't hold his alcohol one bit.

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall.  
_ _It's a dirty free for all._

"Dance with me," Sebastian coaxed the girl, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "It'll be fun. Let's have some fun." Lexi looked up at Sebastian, her eyes slightly glazed. He was smiling down at her. Something in her screamed that this was a bad idea, but she down the rest of her second drink.

She stood up quickly, almost knocked off-balance briefly before turning to Sebastian. "Let's go," she announced.

Sebastian gave her a bright grin. It wasn't how he was planning his night, but spending his time with Lexi wasn't so bad. He enjoyed it.

_When the dark_  
_Of the night comes around._  
_That's the time,_  
_That the animal comes alive._  
_Looking for  
_ _Something wild._

Sebastian spun Lexi, before pulling her flushed against him. She threw him a smile and pressed herself closer to him and he led her, moving their bodies with the beat of the music as it pulsed through their veins.

Lexi stumbled slightly as she took a step back but Sebastian wrapped an arm around her lower back, keeping her standing. She looked up at him with a grin and the two moved on the floor, which was cleared for them.

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._  
_And they turn me on._  
_When they take it off._  
_When they take it off.  
_ _Everybody take it off._

Unbeknownst to the two, they had captured the attention of the people in the club. The majority of the men recognized the young, tall figure of Sebastian Smythe, who was a regular here.

They were curious as to why he was here with a  _girl_ , though. It wasn't common to see a girl in this club, but it did happen. Some guys came here with their best friends, who just happened to be girls. It was a place where girls could feel safe and not have to deal with skeezy guys hitting on them.

They watched as Lexi, obviously a bit unbalanced, spin and pressed her back against Sebastian's hard chest, stepping to the beat.

 _Lose your mind._  
_Lose it now._  
_Lose your clothes_  
_In the crowd._  
_We're delirious_  
_Tear it down  
_ ' _Til the sun comes back around._

Sebastian actually let out a laugh at Lexi's movements, which were surprisingly in sync with his. When he moved to the left, she moved with him easily. She probably could've even done it without his leading.

_There's a place I know_  
_If you're looking for a show._  
_Where they go hardcore  
_ _And there's glitter on the floor._

He spun her around, and Lexi's breath caught as her chest pressed against Sebastian's, having been taken by surprise. She glanced up through her lashes and Sebastian glanced down at her.

Her pulse pounded through her veins, making her dizzy and she wondered just how drunk she was. Her eyelids fluttered and Sebastian recognized the look as the song came to an end.

They stood in the middle of the dancefloor, both breathing heavily as they tried to steady their breathing. Lexi pressed herself against Sebastian, digging her face into his chest. "You smell good…" she mumbled, her voice a bit unintelligible.

"Thanks," Sebastian replied, taking her over to the bar counter.

"Tha' waz fun," Lexi grinned at Sebastian.

"You have a  _really_  low tolerance," Sebastian said, looking down at his friend.

Lexi looked at Sebastian and threw her arms around him. "Y'know you're dah besht friend I have?" she asked, snuggling into him.

Sebastian smirked.  _Of course he was._  "C'mon, Lexi, let's get you home." He helped her up and walked her to his car, assisting her inside the vehicle. He buckled her up before going around his car and starting the engine, just as Lexi was beginning to doze off.

"Bastian," Lexi mumbled.

"Yeah?" he replied, backing out of the car.

She muttered something and then breathed out, "I love you…"

He paused in the middle of reversing to look at his companion, but she was already passed out. Sebastian smirked before shaking his head quietly. "You're drooling," he drawled, mostly to himself before proceeding to take her home.

* * *

_There's a place I know._

* * *

"Don't you look beautiful?" a sarcastic voice drawled behind Lexi. She groaned from behind her dark glasses. Kurt had given her a ride to school because she didn't feel up to it. He had skipped off with Blaine just earlier, and she turned around, looking at the tall, lanky boy that stood before her.

He stood out like a sore thumb, standing in the parking lot of William McKinley High School in his Dalton uniform.

"Shut up, Sebastian," Lexi mumbled, glancing down briefly. Looking up at him hurt because the sun was right behind him.

Sebastian smiled and asked, "Is that how you treat someone that showed you some fun last night? I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I now remember why I don't drink often," Lexi replied, squinting to glance up at Sebastian briefly. "Do you think you could stand somewhere else? The sun is hurting my eyes."

Sebastian stepped around Lexi, and she sighed, satisfied when the sun was behind  _her_  now. He pulled out a colored bottle and a bag from behind him.

"What's that for?" she asked, eyeing the two items.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, taking her hands and placing the Gatorade bottle and McDonald's bag into them. "I dropped by to give you these. I have a free first period so I figured I'd give to the needy."

"You're lucky I'm thankful for this," Lexi replied, opening the bag. She saw two greasy hashbrowns and a wrapped Bacon and Sausage McGriddle. He  _would_  just refer to her as a charity case, but Lexi didn't mind. It was just how Sebastian was. He was willing to stay in Lima overnight, get McDonald's and Gatorade for her, and drive eighty-eight miles back to Westerville to go to school – his actions said enough.

Lexi walked forward, and leaned up. She placed her lips on Sebastian's left cheek and his hands automatically went to her hips to hold her. Being a foot taller than her, she had to stand on the tips of her toes, and she had pressed herself against him lightly to keep balance.

Sebastian and Lexi pulled back and Lexi stood back on her heels. She never really realized how tall he was. She was so used to tall basketball players, she didn't really think about it.

The bell rang in the distance and Lexi winced at the loud sound. "It's time for me to go to class," she announced lamely, jutting her thumb in the school's direction. "Can you pick me up? Kurt drove me today. And then we'll go watch Blaine on the stage?"

"After we get some dinner at Breadstix," Sebastian replied. "See you later, Sexy Lexi."

 _God_ , she felt anything  _but_  sexy right now. She knew her hair was a wreck, and her eyes were slightly baggy, but thankfully, they were hidden by her dark glasses. "Bye, Bastian," she waved before turning back to head to the school.

"What did he want?" Kurt demanded as soon as he saw his cousin. He had noticed she hadn't followed him and his boyfriend into the school, and they had turned around just in time to see Lexi kiss Sebastian on the cheek. He was slightly confused. Lexi was interested in girls. Sebastian was interested in boys. What was his game?

"He was giving me some things to help me with my hangover," Lexi replied, showing him the Gatorade and McDonald's.

"Oh my God, he got you McDonald's?" Blaine eyed the bag enviously. He turned to Kurt and asked, "Why didn't you get me McDonald's? Sebastian's a better boyfriend and he's not even  _dating_  Lexi."

Kurt rolled his eyes and replied, "Because  _you_  had to meet with Rachel. Tonight's the big night and Rachel wanted to meet with you ASAP, right?"

"Oh," Blaine replied. He smiled up at his boyfriend and Kurt just sighed internally. Blaine was lucky he was so hot.

"I can split half my McGriddle. And I have two hash browns," Lexi offered. "There's no food policy in history, so we can eat in there."

"You're a life saver," Blaine sighed out, reaching to hug his boyfriend's cousin. Lexi smiled softly and the last warning bell rang, signaling for the students to get their butts to class. Blaine gave Kurt a smile before walking off with Lexi to their first class.

"So how much of last night do you remember?" Lexi asked, breaking off half of her food for Blaine.

Blaine groaned softly. "Don't remind me," he replied. "I practically attacked Kurt in the parking lot. You?"

Lexi went through her brain, trying to recall what had occurred. "I don't really remember," she replied. "I remember dancing with Sebastian, but that's all."

Something nagged at the back of her head, though, that she was missing something important.

* * *

_Everybody take it off._


	7. In My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Featured:  
> \- "In My Head" by Jason Derulo

_Everybody's looking for love._

* * *

Lexi sat in the audience of Western Ohio High School, waiting patiently for the third and final performance of the morning. The first two teams had already gone, and from what she could tell, the Warblers had it in the bag, even if they haven't performed yet.

" _And now, from Westerville, Ohio, your Dalton Academy Warblers!"_

She clapped along with the last of the audience, and the curtains pulled back with the Warblers harmonizing. Her eyes automatically fell on Sebastian, as he stepped forward, singing as the Warblers backed him up:

_Everybody's looking for love. (Oh-oh.)_  
_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. (Oh-oh.)_  
_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. (No-oh.)  
_ _Got a better solution for you, girl. (Oh-oh)._

Lexi's top teeth peeked out as they grabbed at her bottom lip. Rachel was suspended for a week for rigging the voting ballots for the recent presidential elections, so she was unable to compete with the rest of New Directions.

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. (And we'll go)_  
_I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes. (Show you the ropes)_  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
_ _I can see it going down, going down._

Sebastian did a fancy slide on stage and Lexi couldn't help but stand and cheer, along with everyone else as he hit the chorus. In the back of her mind, though, she realized at the rate the New Directions were, they weren't even going to win Sectionals.

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_In my head, you'll be screaming more._  
_In my head (it's going down.)_  
_In my head, (it's going down.)  
_ _In my head. Yeah. In my head, oh yeah._

Sebastian fell back into the center of the group, leading the dance as he sang with the Warblers backing up:

_Some dudes know all the right things to say. (Ay-ay)_  
_When it comes down to it, it's all just game. (Ay-ay)_  
_Instead of talking let me demonstrate, yeah. (Yeah)  
_ _Get down to business and skip foreplay. (Ay-ay)_

Sebastian's eyes fell on Lexi as he sauntered forward on the stage, smoothly dancing to the music, sensually, seductively. The entire audience cheered, but Lexi stayed silent as she watched her friend enrapture the audience.

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. (We can go)_  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes. (Show you the ropes)_  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known. (Never known)  
_ _I can see it going down, going down._

Sebastian's eyes fell on Lexi's again as he sung the chorus, and he threw her another smirk. She blinked and her eyes shifted to where Nick was dancing, who was on the other side of the stage with Jeff, Thad, and Trent. Sebastian stepped forward again, seizing everyone's attention, singing:

_Break it down. (Ay-oh.) Come on. (Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Let's go)_  
_You singing to me, baby, in my head right now. (Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.) Oh  
_ _She'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

His movements slowed as he sung softly:

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. (We can go)_  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes. (Show you the ropes)_  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known. (Never known)  
_ _I can see it going down, going down._

Sebastian wrapped up the song by singing the chorus twice more, and when he fell back with all the Warblers for their finishing pose, everyone stood up in their seats, cheering wildly. Sebastian smiled out to the audience, and his grin widened a fraction more as he spotted Lexi standing in her seat, eyes sparkling, clapping with the rest of the crowd.

Thirty minutes later, the Warblers left the school with a new 1st place trophy.

* * *

_In my head, I see you all over me._

* * *

"So your young Barbra Streisand is out?" Sebastian asked as he grabbed both his and Lexi's coffee cups. Lexi nodded. "It's a good thing you guys still have Blaine. You'd stand no chance without him."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Lexi drawled, taking her cup from Sebastian's hand. She took sip of her coffee and then grimaced, tasting something off. "Ewgh. This is yours," she said, switching the coffee cups.

Sebastian drank his coffee, eyes scanning around the room for a table while saying, "I'm not saying you have a bad voice. It's just it wouldn't be wise for New Directions to have  _you_  take the lead, since it'll be your first time performing." His eyes twinkled as he recognized someone and said, "Hey, Blaine's here."

Lexi's eyes followed Sebastian's and spotted the dark-haired boy, sitting with her cousin. Before she could say anything, Sebastian was already making his way towards the couple. Lexi sighed quietly, brushing a stray lock of hair from out of her face. She looked at Sebastian's retreating figure, taking in his tall, lean self.  _He has a cute butt._

She quickly shook her head.  _What the hell?_  she thought to herself. Lexi turned to look around the place, while Sebastian strolled over to Kurt and Blaine. She spotted an attractive blonde woman sitting by herself and Lexi blinked.  _I still find girls attractive._  She turned to find a boy who wasn't all that bad looking. Maybe if she was straight she'd figure he'd be cute, but…  _Nothing_.

She shook her head again, clearing her thoughts.  _I'm gay. He's gay._

"Hey, guys!" Sebastian greeted the two with enthusiasm. "It's so crazy. Lexi and I were just standing over there, looking for seats, and all of a sudden, I'm like, 'Wait a second, I know that hair.'" Sebastian took a seat next to Blaine while Lexi slid into the seat next to her cousin.

Kurt gave her a small, strained smile while glowering at Sebastian. She could tell that her cousin wasn't pleased that her friend was here.

"What's up, buddy? Haven't seen you online," Sebastian greeted Blaine. He gave a small look at Kurt, going, "Hi, Kurt," before turning back to look at Blaine.

Lexi frowned softly, leaning to play with her coffee cup as Sebastian looked absolutely enthralled by Blaine. It was weird. Even when she dated those two guys her freshman year, she didn't feel like this.

"We've been really busy with Glee Club," Blaine said, look at Kurt.

"Practicing for Sectionals… together," Kurt added, subtly staking his claim over Blaine.

"Mhm," Blaine realized, putting down his coffee. "Congrats on the Warbler win at your Sectionals. We're up this week." He gave Lexi and Kurt a nervous look and it was a rightful look. They  _were_  down Rachel – their, as much as they hate to admit it, star.

"Yeah," Sebastian realized, nodding his head. "Lex told me." He tossed the girl a smile and Lexi gave a tight-lipped one. "Well, as I was tell her, if there's one guy that can whip New Directions into a legitimate threat, it's Blaine Anderson, right?"

Blaine exhaled deeply, "Right."

_Except_ , Lexi realized, that he couldn't. Finn shot him down every time he came up with an idea. A little rivalry within the group wouldn't hurt anybody, but at the rate that they were going, the New Directions were just going to blow up to pieces internally.

"I need another coffee," Blaine announced, holding up his empty cup. He stood up, going to get another drink.

Kurt smiled at Sebastian, and Lexi could see the malice in his eyes. What he did, though, made Lexi almost choke on air. "I don't like you," he declared bluntly.

"Fun," Sebastian's in-your-face smirk spread onto his face. He leaned forward and said, "I don't like you either."

Lexi kind of wished she had popcorn, because despite the tense atmosphere around the two, it was quite amusing to see them battle it out.

"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend. I don't like how you hang around my cousin. I don't like your smirky little meerkat face. I don't like your obnoxious CW hair," Kurt listed as Sebastian leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm onto you."

"Let's get a few things straight," Sebastian spoke, crossing his long legs. Lexi noticed the way his leg brushed up against hers and she pursed her lips, shifting to the side a little. Sebastian's eyes darted to her for a second before turning back to insulting Kurt, "Blaine's too good for you. New Directions is a  _joke_  – no offense Lex–"  _To be honest, he probably did mean offense,_  Lexi thought, sipping her coffee to substitute as her popcorn.

"And one of us has a hard luck case of the gay-face, and it ain't me," Sebastian shook his head slowly. "Odds are, by the end of the school year, I'll have Blaine  _and_  a Nationals trophy, and you'll have khakis and a Lima Bean apron and that gay face."

Kurt gave a fake short laugh that reflected that he wasn't the least bit amused by Sebastian. "You smell like Craigslist."

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine asked, suddenly appearing with a new cup of coffee.

Sebastian relaxed his arms and threw Blaine a charming smile. " _Duh_! The next time we're all going out drinking, killer!"

"Uh-oh," Blaine threw a look at Kurt and Lexi, who knew what happened last time he was intoxicated.

"Well, Lex and I gotta run," Sebastian spoke, arching a brow at the girl, making sure they were still on. She nodded. "I'm gonna teach her some moves for Sectionals. But you take care of that Warbler, Kurt, and I'll take good care of your cousin." He winked at Kurt before both he and Lexi stood up.

She gave Kurt a hug and Kurt wrapped his arms around his cousin. "I really don't like that guy," he whispered into her ear. Lexi gave a small pat on Kurt's back, showing that Sebastian wasn't as bad as he thought.

Sebastian gave her a teasing smile as she stood up and Lexi rolled her eyes at her companion. She gave Blaine a wave and the two walked off, out of the Lima Bean together.

* * *

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

* * *

Lexi glanced at the sheet that listed those that had made the basketball team. She glanced through it slowly, eyes scanning through the list. She wasn't even sure why she had bothered checking, but it was also best to have visual confirmation.

_Mike Chang… Finn Hudson… Lexi Hummel_ , she read, seeing her name right after Finn's.  _I made it. Looks like my scholarship isn't_ completely _lost just yet._  She smiled softly, before turning around.

Just as she pivoted, something flew right towards her, and if she had to be honest, it  _really_  hurt. The cold ice stung her face and the bit that got into her eyes made them water, melting quickly. The red dye ran down her pale face, and she shuddered, turning to see who had done it.

Through her blurred vision, she could see it was Rick Nelson from the hockey team and was she  _pissed_.

"HEY!" she roared, making the tall boy stop in his tracks. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Just putting you into your place, Hummel," he retorted with a swagger in his voice. "And I heard you went for girls, too? Y'know, they say a girl is a lesbian just because she hasn't met the right man yet. How about I take you and those jugs of yours for a go and show you what a  _real_  man can do?"

"Really?" she asked, wiping her eyes so she could glower at him easier. It was a lot better now that the remnants of her slushie wasn't covering her vision. "I don't see a man around here. All I see is a childish, attention-seeking  _little boy_  who has nothing better to do than to throw slushies in other people's faces just to feel better about himself."

She heard the students that were spectating go,  _"Ooh,"_  as she pivoted to continue her way to the choir room. Then she realized something and turned around, "By the way, I wouldn't  _take you for a go_ ," she mocked his earlier tone, "even if you were the last person on earth."

She huffed and stormed to the choir room, wiping the rest of the slushie out of her face. It was dripping  _everywhere_ , and sadly, it was getting kind of sticky, too, so she headed to the restroom to clean her face.

She frowned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, picking out the red liquid from the roots of her hair. She dipped her head down, wetting it all to wash out the slush. Unfortunately, her blouse was a lost cause. She frowned at the pink stain on her white blouse. The  _one time_  she decided to wear something nice – and it was ruined. She should've just stuck to a loose tank-top or a plain white t-shirt. Kurt wasn't going to be happy.

She threw the pink, wet napkins into the garbage on her way out and walked to the choir room, just as Santana was walking out.

Lexi's right eyebrow arched as she took in the new person in the room, while everyone held red plastic cups. He was about six feet tall, with blond-brown hair with a guitar. He had a soft, angular face, coupled with some pretty thick lips.

"Oh no," Kurt said, standing up from his seat when he saw his cousin. "Did you just get slushied?" he demanded, walking over to Lexi.

" _God_ , it actually really hurt," Lexi sighed, running a hand through her slightly-wet hair. "It was like being bitch-slapped by an iceberg!"

"Sounds about right," Artie deadpanned from where he sat.

"This blouse is Marc Jacobs!" Kurt exclaimed in horror. He had bought it for Lexi when he went out shopping with Rachel a couple weeks back.

"I got as much as I could out of it," Lexi replied weakly, throwing Blaine a  _'Save me!'_  look. "Blotted, not scrubbed." She sighed heavily and said, "And this is why I don't wear expensive clothing."

Blaine walked over to the Hummels and placed a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you can get the stain off, right?"

Kurt glanced at his boyfriend. "Of  _course_  I can! You don't go to McKinley and be in Glee Club and  _not_  know how to get rid of a slushie stain or ten." He turned to his cousin and ordered, "I want that blouse hanging on my door ASAP when we get home." He looked down at the blouse and shuddered, walking back to his seat.

"Who did that to you?" Finn asked curiously.

Lexi pursed her lips and sighed out, "Nelson." A look of irritation grew onto the tall boy's face, but Lexi quickly shut it down. "Don't worry, I took care of it." She looked at the new blond-brunet and smiled. "Hi, I'm Lexi Hummel."

The boy's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he turned to glance at Kurt. "She's my cousin," Kurt supplied.

"Ah," the boy replied, before looking at Lexi, taking in her small, but curvaceous figure. "I'm Sam Evans. Finn and Rachel went to Kentucky to get me."

"He'll be staying with us for a while," Finn supplied from where he stood.

* * *

_In my head, you'll be screaming more._

* * *

Lexi sat on a chair, watching the boys dance. Kurt was her ride home today, but he forgot he had mandatory boys' practice, so she was currently waiting for Sebastian to drop by to pick her up.

"Why does it even matter, anyway?!" Puck exclaimed, snapping Lexi out of her Facebook-scrolling. "It's not like we have a chance of winning. Not without the girls."

Lexi arched a brow. Sure, they were down Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany, but she, Tina, and Quinn were still there. "What am I? Chopped liver?" she asked her cousin, who had sat down next to her.

"Sir, girls smell better than ham and when they're dancing and bouncing around, you can't help but watch them," Rory sighed, pointing out the obvious.

_It was true,_  Lexi mused. The way their dresses and hair flared, the smiles on their faces. But then she thought back to the Dalton boys, or more specifically, Sebastian, and realized guys dancing weren't all that bad, either. She wasn't much for boybands, but she had to admit that those guys had catchy songs.

"Well, that's it then," Will pointed to Rory. "We'll take what's most appealing about us as a group, and we'll use it to our advantage!"

"Yeah, how about, you know, something like, um…" Blaine trailed off, tucking in his arms and doing a smooth spin. "Something like that?"

"Cute!" Kurt exclaimed. He shook Lexi enthusiastically and pointed out, "That's my boyfriend," he beamed.

Lexi couldn't help the smile that grew onto her face and she shook her head. He and Blaine were so cute.

"I like the spin, I like the spin," Will said eagerly. "Try it again." He and several other guys tried it out. Lexi had to admit, it wasn't that bad, though Finn looked like he was tipsy or something.

"God," Sam groaned from where he sat. "Okay, stop, stop." He stood up and walked over to where the guys were trying out the spin. "Look, Blaine,  _this_ ," he performed the spin, "is totally boy band. What we need to sell here," he thrust his hips, "is  _sex_."

"What the hell is that?" Blaine's face grimaced. Lexi scrunched her nose a bit. He came off too aggressive, in her opinion. Maybe if it was a bit more  _sensual_ , it'd be a lot better.

"That's a – it's a body roll," Sam looked at Blaine, confused.

Blaine shook his head. "It's not a body roll," he pointed out. He glanced at Lexi and asked, "Is that a body roll?"

Lexi crossed her arms and critiqued, "It was a thrust of the hips, to be exact." Sam gyrated his hips. "And  _that_  is called gyrating."

" _That_  is sex," Sam pointed out, looking at Lexi. He gyrated his hips again and Blaine rolled his eyes at Lexi. She smiled softly but said nothing, not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

"Man's not wrong," Artie said from where he sat. "I got light tingles where it's only 50/50 for tingling."

"Oh God," Lexi groaned. Artie was like a Sebastian – but towards girls. Artie was perfectly handicapable, something she learned from her first day having classes with the disabled boy.

"Yeah, yeah," Finn grinned from where he was gyrating. "Sam, that's awesome. That's exactly what we need."

"No, that's not what we need," Blaine pointed out. "We don't have to resort to…" He gestured to Sam's hips, " _that_. It's cheap – y'know – it's selling out."

"I came back here to win!" Sam exclaimed. "When you're desperate, sometimes you gotta, y'know, use your assets and do what you gotta do to get back that advantage.  _This_ ," he thrust, "is the advantage."

"Of course that's what  _you_  think," Blaine sighed out. "You have to think that in order to sleep at night."

_Ooh,_  Lexi thought, wincing slightly. This was  _not_  going to be pretty.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam demanded.

"It means that I'm  _not for sale_!"

Sam pushed Blaine and Lexi winced as the two got into a scuffle, before being quickly held back by the other guys. Her phone vibrated on her lap and she glanced down at it.

**Sebastian Smythe:**  I'm outside.

Lexi pursed her lips and glanced up just in time to see Blaine storm out of the room. She looked over at Finn, who was watching Blaine's retreating back. Her teeth shot out and she bit her lower lip before grabbing Finn.

"What?" he asked, looking down at the petite girl.  _Oh man, I think she's shorter than Rachel,_  Finn realized for the first time.

"I have to go, but he'll be in the locker room, punching a bag," Lexi said, knowing Blaine's tendencies to take out his frustration. He had shown her the wonders of boxing right after the day she got slushied, and told her it was the best form of coping. And it really was. "You and Blaine have some issues to work out, too, so I'm leaving this up to you,  _captain_."

Finn nodded dully and Lexi turned to grab her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. To her cousin, she reported, "Sebastian's here. I'll see you at home tonight. We're grabbing some dinner."

Kurt's face soured at the mention of the Warbler, but nodded quietly. Lexi shot Kurt a  _"behave"_  face before leaving the room, phone in her hand, texting Sebastian that she'd be right out.

"I can honestly say to God that I have no idea what the hell she sees in that ass," Kurt huffed, crossing his arms. He really didn't like Sebastian, and he  _especially_  didn't like the idea that he frequently texted Blaine and was  _always_  texting Lexi.

_The guy's bad news,_  Kurt frowned in his head. But then he thought about the time Sebastian brought his cousin home after a night at Scandals, and the time he drove to McKinley to give her some hangover food.  _He's not interested in Lexi, so why's he so nice to her?_

Kurt just couldn't shake off this feeling that he was getting, but turned back to the other guys, who were filling in Sam on Lexi's relationship with the Warbler.

Meanwhile, Lexi threw open the door to Sebastian's Porsche. She was greeted with a bright smile and Sebastian's eyes scanned her briefly. "No slushie today?" he asked teasingly.

Lexi rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her, buckling up. "Shut up, Sebastian. I need some coffee. It's been such a long day and I'm tired as hell."

"Whatever your heart desires, Princess," Sebastian drawled before pressing on the gas, driving off.

* * *

_It's going down in my head._


	8. ABC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Featured:  
> \- "ABC" by Jackson 5  
> \- "Control" by Janet Jackson

_I'm gonna teach you._

* * *

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,_  Lexi sang the scale with the rest of the New Directions.

"Knock, knock," a teasing voice greeted from the door of the choir room. Everyone in the room glanced up and most grimaced at the sight before them.

Lexi, however, was one of the few that smiled. "Sebastian!" she exclaimed, walking over to him. He leaned down and gave her a hug. "I thought you hated the stench of public schools," she said, pulling back.

"I think it's because I'm hanging out with you too much," Sebastian sighed, looking around at the small, mediocre choir room. His eyes landed on Blaine and a flirtatious smile crept onto his face. "Hey, killer."

"Sebastian, hi," Blaine greeted with a wave.

"Anyway, I just wanted to wish you guys good luck," Sebastian said, looking back down at Lexi, though his eyes did dart up occasionally to look at Blaine. "Win this and we go up against each other at Regionals."

"And we'll win that one, too," Lexi pointed out.

Sebastian let out a scoff. He reached up and tapped the girl's nose with his index finger, making it scrunch up. "You keep thinking that, Sexy."

"Bastian," Lexi shoved the boy away from her, causing him to let out a small laugh. She rubbed her nose. She had an itch now. "Dammit, you're lucky we're not up first, or I'd kill you."

She let out a sneeze.

Sebastian snorted in amusement. And  _this_  was why he kept her around. "I'll see you after the competition, Lex."

"Yeah, sure," Lexi replied, wiping away her watering eyes. She hated sneezing so much. "Now go away, Sebastian. You're killing my vibe."

The Dalton boy rolled his eyes before glancing up, giving Blaine a sultry smirk. "Later, killer."

"Uh, bye," Blaine replied awkwardly, while Kurt burned holes into the flirty male. Only  _he_  was allowed to flirt with Blaine, but something bothered Kurt. Sebastian didn't seem fully committed to his flirting like he usually was.

Sebastian smirked once more before strolling away, walking past a group of females as he did so. He glanced at them, recognizing a couple of them as ex-members of the New Directions. He shook his head, walking back into the auditorium to sit with the rest of his teammates.

"Hello, Will," Shelby greeted with a courteous smile.

"Looking good, ladies!" Will exclaimed enthusiastically.

"We just came to say, may the best glee club win," Shelby said, looking around at the New Directions, who were all dressed in white suit jackets with dark pants or skirts.

"Yes, and just in case that glee club is us, I have convinced Miss Corcoran to consider a contingency plan," Santana piped in.

Shelby glanced over at the Latina before nodding. "Yes, in the event of a New Directions loss, Troubletones has voted to allow any of you to join us at Regionals."

"You're welcome," Sugar responded, swaying slightly where she stood.

"Excuse me?" Will inquired.

"That's incredibly rude, Santana," Finn pointed out, narrowing his eyes at the cheerleader.

"We're being nice," Santana shrugged. "It would be rude if I followed you around and every time you took a step, I played a note on the tuba. It would be rude if I pointed out that that Warbler member that we walked past was  _obviously_  Lexi's friend and she could be helping them out, setting you guys up to lose."

" _Excuse me_?" Lexi demanded, stepping forward, but was held back by Blaine and Kurt. "Listen here: Sebastian and I are  _friends_. We hardly even talk about our glee clubs when we're together!"

"I thought you swung for the other team," Santana pointed out. "And obviously, he does, too. So why the hell are you wasting your time with someone that won't even  _go_  for you?"

Lexi shrugged off Blaine and Kurt's hands roughly. She wasn't going to fall for it. Santana was just goading here – just like how she goaded her basketball team to push them. It ended up in two ways: (1) you're so blinded by rage you forget everything or (2) you do better than what was expected of you.

Will stepped up before a bloodbath occurred. "Thank you for the offer, Miss Corcoran, but right now, we're gonna concentrate on winning this thing."

"And we  _will_  be winning, Shelby," Quinn pointed out. "We've got it in the bag. Puck here is going to come through for us. He's such a shining star in every conceivable way, don't you think?" There was a hidden malice underneath the pretty blonde's words and Shelby saw it.

She pursed her lips before saying, "Good lucky, everybody. See you on the ice." And with that, she and the rest of the Troubletones stepped out of the room.

"You okay?" Finn asked, turning to Lexi, whose eyes were seething with anger.

"I'm good," she gritted out. "Let's go take our seats and kick everyone's asses." Without another word, she stomped out of the choir room, skirt swishing around her toned thighs. The rest of the New Directions followed her quietly.

Lexi found their assigned seats, and she took one at the end. Shortly after, Blaine propped down next to her. "Too bad you can't punch anything right now, huh?" he asked as the announcer started talking.

"We'll just have to do better than them," Lexi replied simply, as she heard the Unitards being announced. She leaned back in her seat, and the tones of  _Buenos Aires_  started to play. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the lead singer. "I think that's the Gerber baby Kurt was telling us about," she said to Blaine.

The boy nodded quietly, amazed by how well their competition was. The song ended and the duo clapped politely, though very impressed.

"Think we can beat them?" Blaine asked, turning to look at the basketball player.

Lexi looked at Blaine and said, "Depends on how much energy we can put into our performance." Blaine nodded in agreement. It all came down to their energy now.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, from McKinley High, competing for the first time ever: The Troubletones!"_

Everyone in the audience clapped as the introduction began, with Santana leading _I Will Survive_  by Gloria Gaynor.

Finn leaned back, holding his fist out to Blaine. "We got this," he said.

Blaine returned the gesture, agreeing, "Yeah, we do."

Lexi sat quietly, realizing the song was actually a mash-up with  _Survivor_  by Destiny's Child. She realized they were playing it quite safe, taking advantage of their femininity.

A couple minutes into their performance, Lexi was tapped by Blaine. "It's time to get ready," he whispered. Lexi nodded, standing up to walk with the rest of her teammates backstage. Since most people were standing, she didn't bother crouching, as they were just fine.

Once the Troubletones cleared the stage, the New Directions gathered on it, covered by the curtains. Lexi stood next to Tina in the center, and she gave the Asian a smile.

" _Also from McKinley High, let's give it up for the new directions!"_

The upbeat music started, and in unison, they all started to sway to the music as the curtains pulled back, with Tina singing with the rest of the group backing up:

_A buh-buh buh buh-buh (A buh-buh buh buh-buh)_

The New Directions broke apart and Tina sang:

_You went to school to learn, girl,  
_ _Things you never, never knew before_

Kurt stepped up and sang:

_Like I before E except after C_

Lexi stepped up and sang, moving her fingers with the numbers and then pointing out to the audience:

_And why two plus two makes four  
_ _Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you (Teach you, teach you)  
_ _All about love, dear (All about love)_

She gave a playful wink to the audience just as Mike to the lead, singing:

_Sit yourself down and take a seat  
_ _All you gotta do is repeat after me_

The New Directions sang the chorus together, with Lexi taking the small parts:

_ABC, (easy as) one, two, three, (or simple as) do re mi  
_ _ABC, one, two, three, (baby, you and me girl) You and me  
_ _ABC, (easy as) one, two three (or simple as) do re mi  
_ _ABC, one, two, three, (baby, you and me girl) You and me_

Lexi spotted the Warblers sitting in the audience and beamed brightly as she sang:

_Come on, let me love you just a little bit (Come on, little bit)  
_ _(Teach, teach, sing it out) Come on, come on, come on  
_ _Let me show you what it's all about (Come on, all about)  
_ _Reading and writing arithmetic,  
_ _Are the branches of the learning tree_

Mike sang:

_But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl_

Kurt busted out his solo proudly:

_Your education ain't complete_

Lexi spun, beaming as Tina sang:

_T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you (Show you, show you)  
_ _How to get an A (Nah, nah, nah, nah, naah)_

Mike took the front with his girlfriend:

_Spell me (me), you (you – add the two)  
_ _Listen to me, baby, that's all you gotta do_

The New Directions hit the chorus, and Lexi's eyes connected with Sebastian just as he stood up with the rest of the Warblers, clapping to the music as she supported her teammates:

_(Oh) ABC (is easy as) one, two, three (or simple as) do re mi  
_ _ABC, one, two, three (baby, you and me girl – You and me)_

She switched positions with the New Directions, as they backed her up this time:

_(ABC) See, it's easy, it's like counting up to three (One, two three)  
_ _Sing a simple melody (Do, re, mi, ABC)  
_ _That's how easy love can be  
_ _That's how easy love can be  
_ _Sing a simple melody (That's how easy love can be)  
_ _One, two, three,  
_ _You and me!_

She pointed out to the audience as there was a music break and Kurt took the center stage, gyrating his hips:

_Sit down, girl!  
_ _I think I love you!_

Mike protested, taking the center stage as Kurt fell back with the others:

_No, get up, girl!  
_ _Show me what you can do!_

Tina and Lexi led the song as they all shimmied together on stage:

 _Shake it, shake it, baby (_ **Mike:**   _Come on now)  
_ _Shake it, shake it, baby_   _(_ **Kurt:**   _Ooh-ooh)  
_ _Shake it, shake it, baby_   _(_ **Mike:** _Huh!)  
_ _One, two, three, baby (_ **Kurt:** _Ooh-ooh)  
_ _ABC, baby (_ **Mike:** _Nah, nah!)  
_ _Do re mi, baby  
_ _That's how easy love can be_

Mike took the stage again, singing:

_(Come on, little bit) Now I'm gonna teach you how to  
_ _Sing it out, sing it out (_ **Tina:** _Oh, oh)  
_ _Sing it out, sing it out (Come on all about) sing it out (_ **Tina:** _Oh, baby!)_

Lexi took the stage again and sang, wrapping up the song:

_(ABC) It's easy, it's like counting up to three (One, two three)  
_ _Sing a simple melody (Do re mi, ABC)  
_ _That's how easy love can be  
_ _Easy as one, two, three!_

Without wasting any time, the next song began to play, and Quinn stepped forward, ominously saying:

_This is a story about control  
_ _My control  
_ _Control of what I say  
_ _Control of what I do  
_ _And this time I'm gonna do it my way_

Blaine stepped forward, singing powerfully:

_When I was seventeen, I did what people told me, uh  
_ _I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me  
_ _But that was a long ago  
_ _I'm in_

Quinn took the lead, while the New Directions backed her up:

_Control (_ **Blaine:** _Now I've got a lot, ow!)  
_ _Control (_ **Artie:** _To get what I want, uh!)  
_ _Control (_ **Blaine:** _And never gonna stop)  
_ _Control (_ **Artie:** _And now I'm all grown up)_

Artie took the stage, singing:

_Rebel, that's right  
_ _I'm on my own, I'll call my own shots  
_ _Thank you_

Blaine sang out, stepping forward what Lexi and the rest of the New Directions danced:

_Got my own mind  
_ _I wanna make my own (decisions)  
_ _When it has to do with (my life, my life)_

Both he and Lexi took center-stage, and they danced, feet sliding across the floor as they moonwalked to opposite sides of the stage, causing the audience to cheer wildly, standing up once again, before Artie rolled forward, dancing:

_I wanna be the one in control  
_ _So let me take you by the hand  
_ _And lead you on this dance, ah_

Lexi and Blaine looked at each other and she took the lead, singing:

' _Cause what I got is because I took a chance  
_ _I don't wanna rule the world  
_ _Just wanna run my life_

Everyone gyrated their hips sensually on stage as Artie and Blaine led:

_Free-ee at last_

Blaine and Artie took the lead again, singing

**Artie:** _'Cause I've got my own mind  
_ _Gonna make my own decisions  
_ **Artie:** _When it has to do with my life  
_ **Blaine:** _I wanna be the one in control  
_ _I'm in control (_ **Blaine:** _Uh!)  
_ _I'm in control (_ **Artie:** _Ah!)  
_ _I'm in control (_ **Blaine:** _Uh!)  
_ _I'm in control (_ **Artie:** _Ah!)_

The lights dimmed, and their last song,  _Man in the Mirror_  began, with the boys leading the song.

At the end of the performance, Lexi hugged Blaine and Kurt, who were closest to her. They beamed out at the audience and Lexi's eyes landed on Sebastian. The boy gave her two thumbs up and a bright grin and her smile grew so wide her cheeks started to hurt.

The New Directions got off the stage, and as the announcer started to talk, they all ran to the choir room eagerly, cheering.

"We totally killed it!" Blaine exclaimed, and he and Lexi shared a double-high-five.

"That double-moonwalk was brilliant!" Artie exclaimed from where he was. "Didn't even know you guys could do that."

Lexi gave a grin at Blaine. She had gotten Sebastian to teach her the dance move and she, in turn, taught it to Blaine. When they perfected it together with the timing, the decided to surprise not only the audience, but their team as well.

Lexi was on a high. They definitely had this in the bag. If anything, the audience said it all. She hugged her cousin enthusiastically as her blood pumped through her veins.

"Exciting as a basketball game?" Kurt asked, pulling back.

"Just like winning a game," Lexi replied with a wide smile before the two hugged each other again. Kurt picked her up and swung her easily, being nine inches taller than her.

Lexi hugged Finn, Puck, and Sam, and then Blaine again, before grabbing onto Quinn and Rory. All of them exchanged smiles before Mike and Tina walked back in.

All thirteen of them exchanged looks, before they nodded.  _It was time._

They walked out together, heading back onto the stage, where Will was waiting for them. All of them piled onto the stage, next to the Unitards, before Lexi took a deep breath.

She felt two hands slip into hers and she glanced down. She followed up the arms and smiled up at Kurt and Blaine, who stood on either side of her. She laced her fingers with theirs, ignoring their sweaty palms.

"As an award-winning clown, I'd like to say that it's nice – for once – to be working with kids that are  _sick_  with talent," the main judge spoke, but was met with silence. He cleared his throat awkwardly before declaring, "Third place:  _The Unitards_!"

The group went up to receive their trophy and Lexi felt Kurt pull her back just as she was shuffling to the center.

"Harmony, hi," Kurt said, smiling at the girl. "I just wanted to tell you that I thought you were really amazing."

The lead singer beamed before saying in a saccharine tone, "And just think, I'm only a sophomore and I'm already this good! Next year's gonna be a bloodbath."

 _Brutal,_  Lexi thought and she tugged on her stunned cousin. He shuffled with her and Blaine to the center of the stage, next to the Troubletones.

"In second place…" Lexi didn't protest as Blaine and Kurt gripped her hands tightly, because she was squeezing them just as tight. "We have the Troubletones!" She screamed loudly over the applause, hardly even hearing the judge proclaim first place went to the New Directions.

She launched herself at Blaine, who caught her, laughing in her ear as he spun her around on stage. He placed her down and she was crushed in-between her cousin and his boyfriend. Her arms went around their waists, squeezing them tightly.

The New Directions received their trophy, a large, first place trophy, and Lexi exhaled deeply – happily.  _This was going to be a good year,_  she declared mentally, watching the way the trophy glittered against the bright stage lights.

* * *

_Come on, let me love you just a little bit._

* * *

"Congratulations," an all-too familiar drawl appeared behind Lexi as she approached her car, unlocking it. She turned around with a smile on her face. "So  _that's_  why you wanted to learn the moonwalk," Sebastian said, hands clasped behind his back.

Lexi gave a small smile. "It was for a good cause," she said teasingly. She was about to say something else, but was cut off by Sebastian moving his hands, and suddenly, a large, floral scent engulfed her senses as a brightly-colored bouquet appeared in front of her. "Oh!"

Lexi looked at the bouquet, recognizing the flower to be carnations of different colors. She spotted pink, white, light red, but what caught her attention the most, was the single, lone red one in the direct center of the bouquet.

"It's customary to give a bouquet as congratulations," Sebastian smiled down at Lexi. He watched as the girl reached out, taking in the decently-sized bouquet. His smile softened slightly, seeing just how tiny she really was.

"They're beautiful," Lexi said, looking up at Sebastian. She saw the way the lights of the parking lot shone against his light brown hair, with the white moon behind him shined brightly. His smile was wide, revealing his perfectly straight, white teeth, and his blue-green eyes were trained down on her. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Sebastian answered truthfully, meeting her bright blue eyes. They stood out in the darkness, dim lights of the parking lot, but were brought out by the white blazer she wore for her performance.

His eyes scanned her face, taking in her button-sized nose and heart-shaped face. Her voluptuous chest was hidden behind the bouquet he had given her, and she knew her toned, light legs were revealed to the cool night air.

His orbs moved back up her body, and he took in her slightly-flushed appearance, undoubtedly from the high of their win. His sight fell onto her eyes again, and he took in just how brightly blue they were.

The second he had met her, it was her eyes that lured him in – to accept her invitation to share the table at the Lima Bean. It was those eyes that drew him in to become closer.

Something inside him stirred – the same stirring he had felt when he watched the lady at the boutique wrapped the flowers he had bought. The stir had him adding the deep red carnation at the last second, placing it in the center, surrounded by the pastel colors of the rest of the flowers.

It was weird, Sebastian thought. For as long as he could remember, he didn't care much about the female population. Where his companions talked about girls' chests and hips and legs, Sebastian found himself checking out how toned guys' arms and legs were, their handsome, angular faces, and their broad shoulders and chests.

But he just couldn't describe it. At first, he just thought Lexi was a nice, fun girl to hang out with (which is still true), but lately, things have started to…  _change_ , so to speak.

"Sebastian…?" Lexi asked quietly. If they weren't the only ones in the parking lot, Sebastian wouldn't have even heard her. He was looking at her with this intensity that made her knees shake slightly.

"Don't move," Sebastian said just as quietly. He leaned down slowly, and Lexi felt her eyelids droop slightly, feeling sort of heavy.

He continued to lean down, moving closer and closer to her, and Lexi closed her eyes fully, just as Sebastian did as well.

His lips landed on the left corner of her lips, just as Lexi's did the same. Slowly, experimentally, the two pressed their lips to the corner of each other's slowly.

Lexi felt tingles down her spine and she gripped her bouquet of flowers tightly to will herself to keep upright. At the same time, Sebastian had braced himself, holding onto the roof of Lexi's car.

Just as slowly, Sebastian pulled away, and the two teenagers' eyes fluttered open gently.

"Good night, Lexi," Sebastian breathed out. He leaned forward, taking his left hand and placing it behind her head. His lips pressed on the center of Lexi's forehead, and the girl let out a shaky breath. He smiled gently against her forehead, before pulling back.

"Good night, Sebastian," Lexi bade, before the tall boy turned around, walking away to his car. Lexi looked at his retreating figure, before turning around to open her car door.

Just before she slid inside, she gave Sebastian one last look, only to find the boy standing next to his open car door, looking at her as well. He gave her a smile, pearly white teeth on full display, before he slid into his car.

Lexi shook her head, brushing aside a loose bang with her still-somewhat-shaky right hand. She had always been so sure that she was only attracted to women, and she was sure Sebastian was the same way.

As the two started their respective cars, they could only think about how their relationship had changed. Whether it was for better or for worse, they didn't know just yet.

* * *

_That's how easy love can be._


	9. Raise Your Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Featured:  
> \- "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk

_We gonna lose our minds tonight._

* * *

Lexi narrowed her eyes, taking in the large forms of the three players that were on her. Her eyes darted through the cracks of their bodies as she crouched low, taking advantage of their height.

Mike flew into her peripheral vision and she launched the ball she held. It bounced underneath the guard's legs and Mike caught the ball, smoothly performing a layup just as the buzzer rang loudly, echoing through the crowded gymnasium.

At once, the right side of the room stood up, erupting in cheers. Clad in black and red, the McKinley High supporters waved their encouragement as they had once again won another game for the season.

Puck swiped Lexi from where she was and she squealed loudly, and soon she was in the center of a pile of large, sweaty boys. Her nose stung at how horrid they smelled, but the adrenaline of winning kept her from being distracted as the applause echoed.

The basketball team had just won the county league, and now they were heading for the states, which would start after winter break. Having gone undefeated in the Lima District and Allen County Leagues, their school will be competing against 87 other high schools, split into four brackets, in the Ohio State League for basketball, and the winner and runner-up will move onto the Nationals.

Lexi was not new to this. Her previous school took the District, County, and State Leagues easily. The Nationals League was split into four brackets: the West, the Midwest, the South, and the East, with the top two participants in State Leagues participating, bringing a total of a hundred teams competing in Nationals. The Top Three of each bracket would then move on to be mixed together into the Nationals, playing best out of twelve games each in a span of a month.

Lexi then realized something really important that the Titans had something the Bulldogs lacked: experience. Most of the guys on the team, while good, weren't the best.

The boys' basketball team of South High might not have won Nationals last year, but they did receive third place, coming in behind a school from second-place-Los Angeles, and first-place-Boston. Lexi bit the corner of her lips, accepting that she most likely won't win another Nationals League in high school again, and proceeded to just celebrate with her team.

* * *

_I love when it's all too much._

* * *

"That was a great game!" Blaine explained while happily drinking the rest of his slushie. It was nice to actually  _drink_  it for once, and not have it thrown in his face.

Kurt smiled from where he sat next to him at Breadstix. He wasn't much of a sports guy, but since Finn and Lexi were on the team, he went to show support. To be honest, he had no idea what was going on, even though it wasn't his first basketball game. He had gone to a couple last year to watch Finn, and plenty more this year because of both Finn  _and_  Lexi.

"How'd you see Mike?" Sam asked from where he sat next to Finn. "I mean, if those three guys surrounded me, even with my 20/20 vision, I wouldn't be able to catch him."

"Cracks," Lexi replied from her place between Blaine and Kurt, taking another massive gulp of her Gatorade. "I spotted Mike from underneath the guard's left arm as he ran around them. Three were on me, one on Puck, and one on Finn, because we were the main scorers. They didn't think Mike and Simon could score that often. Priorities."

"I think it was brilliant," Blaine stated, smiling down at Lexi. She returned it. The two had been bonding as of late, with him always around her house, and their mutual love for sports. They were also the new students at McKinley High and close to Kurt, but Kurt was sometimes with Rachel and Mercedes, so that left Blaine with Lexi when she wasn't with Sebastian.

Their food arrived and the five teenagers dug in, with Lexi taking a massive bite out of her pasta.  _God_ , she worked up an appetite. She quickly finished her first plate, before ordering a second one.

All four boys looked at her, and Lexi cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"Nothing," Blaine spoke first. "It's just… well, you have a pretty hearty appetite."

"I probably burned like, three-hundred calories, and that's just from this game alone," Lexi replied matter-of-factly. "That's not including singing and dancing in glee."

"Speaking of glee, I kind of noticed Sebastian wasn't here," Finn pointed out. Lexi glanced up at the mention of his name. "He's almost always at our games these days. Wonder why he didn't show up for our last game this month."

Lexi's phone chose to vibrate just then and she pulled it out. She had been texting Sebastian on and off all day. "He had something to do with his father," she shrugged noncommittally.

"Wonder what the Warblers are doing for Regionals," Finn drawled, giving Lexi a pointed look.

"I didn't tell you this morning and I'm not telling you now," Lexi replied, replying to Sebastian's text before slipping her phone away. "I don't even know, so you can stop asking. Why is it so hard to believe that Sebastian and I just genuinely like to hang out with each other?"

"He's sly," Kurt pointed out. "The stupid Criminal Chipmunk," he mumbled as an afterthought. He passed Lexi her second plate of food, before taking a sip of his iced water.

The group of five continued to eat, chatting lightly amongst themselves, dropping ideas for a Regionals song, but also discussing Christmas plans.

Lexi had no idea what she was going to do. Sam was going back home in Kentucky, Blaine was going to spend time with his family, with his brother flying back to Ohio. Finn and Kurt discussed what the Hudson-Hummel household was going to do, but even though Lexi lived there, she didn't really felt like she was that included in the family.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed, taking a look at his phone. "Rachel wants me to come over." He looked at us and explained, "Girls' night." All of us nodded. Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes often had them, mostly summoned by Rachel.

"I can take Blaine home," Lexi volunteered. Sam had come with Finn and Blaine with Kurt. Lexi had arrived early in order to get some decent warming up in.

Kurt left first, paying for his part of the bill. Soon, the remaining four dispersed, and Blaine and Lexi walked to her car. They slid into her car and she started her car's engine.

"So how's Sebastian?" Blaine asked, looking at Lexi.

The girl blinked, giving the dark-haired boy a look. "Don't you text him every day?"

"Not as much anymore," Blaine shook his head. "The last time we spoke was at your last game. And that was face-to-face."

Lexi stayed quiet. That was two days ago. "Oh, he's fine," Lexi replied, unsure of what to say. "Hey, Blaine?" she asked, giving him a look. After Sebastian, Blaine was her closest friend – and her best friend at McKinley.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever felt…  _confused_  about your sexuality?"

That caught Blaine's attention. He turned to look at her and told her truthfully, "Yeah. When Rachel kissed me. I was always so sure that I was gay, but then she kissed me and since I'd never been with a guy  _or_  a girl – I just didn't know. Why?"

"Sebastian kissed me after Sectionals," Lexi admitted.

Blaine's eyes flew open in shock. "He did  _what_?"

"Well, sort of," Lexi edited. "He kissed the corner of my mouth, and I did the same to him. Then he kissed my forehead and left." Since then, Sebastian acted like nothing had happened, but was a lot more physical.

He brushed his fingers against her whenever she was close by. He stretched his legs under the table to brush against hers. His hand went to her hips or shoulders, arm around her, when they walked side-by-side. He gave her small smiles, and gentle kisses on the temple, never anywhere else.

She was so confused. She was sure she was gay. She was sure Sebastian was gay. She didn't care for any guys physically. When her eyes wandered, they'd fall on girls, admiring them softly.

Blaine pulled out his phone, shooting Kurt and Finn quick texts, before suggesting, "Stay over at my place tonight. We'll have a Boys'-Girls' Night." He winked at her and Lexi laughed, her troubles slowly melting away.

Blaine grinned, and turned on the radio, the introduction to P!nk's  _Raise Your Glass_  playing. He grinned, remembering he had sung this song last year at Regionals. He opened his mouth and sang:

_Right, right, turn off the lights_  
_We gonna lose our minds tonight  
_ _(What's the dealio?)_

Blaine beamed at Lexi as she drove, joining in with him. She took the next verse, singing:

_I love when it's all too much_  
_5AM turn the radio up  
_ _(Where's the rock and roll?)_

The boy's foot tapped against the song as he sang:

_Party crasher, Penny snatcha'_  
_Call me up if you are gangsta'_  
_Don't be fancy_  
_Just get dancy  
_ _Why so serious?_

Lexi and Blaine exchanged knowing looks before they belted out the chorus:

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways_  
_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be_  
_Anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_  
_Won't you come on, and come on, and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Just come on and come and  
_ _Raise your glass!_

Lexi took the next verse, making a turn as she bobbed her head, singing:

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn_  
_What part of party don't you understand?  
_ _(Wish you'd just freak out)_

Blaine sang:

_Can't stop coming in hot_  
_I should be locked up right on the spot  
_ _(It's so on right now)_

Lexi took the pre-chorus, her right hand moving to the music as she kept her eyes on the road, singing:

_Party crasher, panty snatcha'_  
_Call me up if you a gangsta'_  
_Don't be fancy_  
_Just get dancy  
_ _Why so serious?_

The two sang the chorus again energetically, with Lexi and Blaine exchanging glances as they sang together, their voices harmonizing together beautifully. The two sang the rest of the song together, and by the time they reached the end, Lexi gave Blaine a high five as she pulled up to his house.

She went to the trunk and pulled out her extra-clothes bag. She was thankful she had a set of clothes (courtesy of Kurt – because, in his words, he said, "You never know when you'll have a sporadic sleep-over… or slushied" – and he was right. After the day she was slushied for the first time, she kept spare clothes in her trunk) and she sent a text to Finn saying she was staying overnight. Her phone vibrated a second later with a response.

 **Finn Hudson:**  Already told Mom & Burt. Blaine texted.

 **Lexi Hummel:**  Thank you. :)

Blaine led her inside his house and she greeted Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, who she had met a while back the night of Sectionals – before her interaction with Sebastian. They were fine with her sleeping over in Blaine's room – because of their son's sexual orientation – and they went to Blaine's room.

"I have an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet," Blaine explained. "You can get ready first, and then I'll brush?" Lexi thanked Blaine before running to the connecting restroom, changing into a tank-top and a pair of shorts. She brushed her teeth and raked her fingers through her hair, using it as a faux brush.

Ten minutes later, she stepped out of the restroom and Blaine gave her a smile. "Nice room," Lexi commented, looking around. He had a large, queen-sized bed in the center of the room, and everything was neatly placed, with a bookshelf pressed up against the wall. She ran her finger over the spine of the books, seeing lots of plays and musicals.

"Thanks," Blaine said, walking to the restroom. "I gotta take a quick shower to get rid of my hair gel. I'll be done in like, ten, fifteen minutes. Make yourself at home." The door closed behind him and Lexi reached for her phone.

 **Sebastian Smythe:**  So what are you up to now?

 **Lexi Hummel:**  Blaine and I are having a sleep-over.

 **Sebastian Smythe:**  Oh, really? What brought that on? I thought *I* was your best friend.

 **Lexi Hummel:**  You are, but it was a spur-of-the-moment thing. And I don't think it'd be smart if I slept over at your place, anyway.

 **Sebastian Smythe:**  Why not?

 **Lexi Hummel:**  You know why.

There was a brief pause, which surprised Lexi. Sebastian was a quick texter to people he actually liked talking to. This signaled that the boy was thinking hard about what was going on. Her phone vibrated in her hands and she quickly opened her up the new text message from Sebastian.

 **Sebastian Smythe:**  You're not the only one struggling. This isn't a conversation we should have over text.

Lexi bit her lip, hearing the water shut off. She shot off a text to Sebastian.

 **Lexi Hummel:**  I agree. We'll talk more tomorrow.

 **Sebastian Smythe:**  Alright. Night, Sexy Lexi.

 **Lexi Hummel:**  Good night, Sebastian.

Blaine stepped out of the bathroom, light steam flowing out. He ran a towel through his messily curly hair, and Lexi snickered softly. "Stop that," Blaine complained, running his hand through his damp hair. "You better not tell anyone about this. No one knows."

"Not even Kurt?"

" _Especially_  not Kurt," Blaine said, hopping onto the bed next to Lexi. He crossed his legs and looked at Lexi. "So," he drawled. "You and  _Sebastian_." He didn't expect that at all.

"Kind of," Lexi shrugged, running a hand through her hair. "Sort of." She let out a groan of frustration. "I don't  _know_!"

"Could you be bisexual?" Blaine suggested, knowing that was what was bothering her. He was quite troubled, too, when he thought that girls weren't so bad. But then Rachel kissed him… and… yeah, he's 100% gay. Nothing.

"No!" Lexi exclaimed. "Yes – I don't know," she admitted.

Blaine's phone chirped and he glanced at it. "Well, there's one way to find out," he suggested. "And now that I have Kurt's permission, we can go with it."

Lexi looked at Blaine, confused. "How? Why do we need Kurt's permission?"

"Because," Blaine said, shifting to a kneeling stance. "We're going to kiss."

Lexi's eyes widened in shock and she proclaimed, "No! No way! You're my cousin's boyfriend!"

"And I have his permission to kiss you," Blaine replied, showing her his phone.

 **Blaine Anderson:**  So remember when Rachel kissed me and confirmed I was 100% gay?

 **Kurt Hummel:**  How can I forget?

 **Blaine Anderson:**  Lexi's having a bit of an issue.

 **Kurt Hummel:**  Go for it – and use tongue, too. ;) But just make sure that she knows you're mine.

 **Blaine Anderson:**  Hahah. Alright. :) Love you.

 **Kurt Hummel:**  Aww, I love you, too! Knock her dead!

Lexi blinked. She couldn't believe her cousin and his boyfriend were discussing her sexuality so casually. But then again, Blaine was comfortable discussing these things, and Kurt was… well, Kurt.

She looked at Blaine, taking his oval-shaped head, the top surrounded by a mass of dark, curly hair, with hazel eyes that shone with understanding. He was quite handsome, Lexi had to admit, and she could see why Kurt and Sebastian were so enamored by the talented young man.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Blaine said slowly, leaning forward. Lexi nodded quietly, and his hand went to cradle the back of her neck. Angling his head and hers, Lexi felt her eyes flutter shut in anticipation.

Their lips met, and Lexi felt…  _nothing_. Absolutely nothing. Other than the fact that her lips were pressed against someone else's soft ones, she didn't feel the spark, the warmth – nothing at all. Her mind flashed back to Samantha and Sebastian, who sent shivers down her spine.

Lexi furrowed her brows as they broke apart.

"Well?" Blaine asked as Lexi opened her eyes. He cocked his head to the side.

"I – Nothing," Lexi admitted. "Do you think I should kiss a girl?" She looked at him wearily. How many girls would be willing to kiss other girls?

The same thought crossed Blaine's mind, and he looked at her sympathetically. "Okay, how about we play a game. I ask you questions and you say the first thing that pops into your head. Okay?" Lexi nodded. "Favorite sport."

"Basketball."

"Favorite band."

"Fall Out Boy."

"Boys or girls?"

"Girls."

"Kate Upton or Channing Tatum?"

"Kate."

"Adam Levine or Liam Hemsworth?"

"Adam. That's such a weird pairing."

"Katy Perry or Angelina Jolie?"

"Katy Perry. Again – another weird one."

"Girls or Sebastian?"

"Sebastian."

Blaine and Lexi stayed quiet for a while. She played with his comforter before looking up at him. Blaine looked at her and said, "Well, I mean…" He sighed and said, "Lexi, you fall in love with a person, not a gender. You might like women, but Sebastian seems to be an exception."

"But… he's  _gay_ ," Lexi frowned. "There's no way he and I can happen."

Blaine gave her a sympathetic smile. "Like I said, it's not  _what_  the person is that you fall in love with, but it's the person inside. You could be Sebastian's exception."

Lexi stayed quiet, giving her phone a glance. "I don't even know if I like him like that, yet."

Blaine simply gave a small nod, understanding her situation before getting off his bed, heading to his movies. "C'mon, let's watch a movie. Action, comedy, rom-com, or horror?"

* * *

_Why so serious?_

* * *

Lexi looked at Sebastian through her lashes as she sat on the edge of his bed in his room. He was standing before her, checking his phone, having gotten a text from Jeff.

Feeling eyes on him, Sebastian glanced up from his scanning. He saw Lexi's eyes scanning him, and when they landed back on his eyes, she jumped, having realized she was caught red-handed.

He couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his face. "What?" he drawled, amusement laced in his tone.

Lexi flushed, her pale-creamy cheeks turning a light pink. "Nothing," she mumbled, looking down at her lap, fingering his rich gold and red comforter.

It was silent for a little while, before Lexi spoke up again. "Blaine and I were talking last night," she said, looking up at Sebastian. "And he said something to me."

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, face no longer smiling. He crossed his arms over his chest, giving his full attention to the girl on his bed.

" _You fall in love with a person, not a gender_ ," Lexi repeated. "I don't know what this is, Sebastian, but what I do know is that you're my best friend and that even if I like girls, you'll be my exception. I tested it – I'm gay."

Sebastian arched a brow. "Tested?" he repeated.

"Blaine and I kissed," Lexi replied. "I know it's something I shouldn't take 100%, since he's gay, too, but… there wasn't anything."

Sebastian's brows arched up as his attention was piqued. Blaine and Lexi had kissed? His eyes scanned the sixteen-year-old, taking in her small, but curvaceous figure. He scoffed mentally. It figures after years of being immune to those curvy models guys his age drooled over that he'd actually develop  _feelings_  for a girl like them.

The girl that caught his interest – that he'd make his "exception" – wasn't a girl. She was on her way to becoming a woman.

"I'm pretty sure Puck would be willing," Lexi thought, her eyes looking up thoughtfully.

Something in Sebastian rumbled softly. He uncrossed his arms and stalked over to Lexi. He resembled a predator going after his prey, and Lexi's eyes widened. She backed up on the bed, but Sebastian simply just climbed onto it, hovering over her.

He bent down, leaning so his face was directly over hers. "No one's kissing these lips," Sebastian said lowly, running his right hand brushing against her left cheek. His thumb touched her plump bottom lip. "No one but me."

The thought of someone else placing their lips over Lexi's had Sebastian enraged. With Blaine, he could deal with, but only  _barely_ , but someone else? There was no way in hell. Whatever this was, Sebastian was willing to explore it. Day by day, it only grew stronger and stronger.

It had crept up slowly, catching both of them by surprise. Perhaps it had been there all along, but they just weren't willing to see it.

He leaned down, and the two teenagers' eyelids got heavy. Lexi's breathing caught sharply and her eyelids fluttered. This was it.

Just before their lips could meet, the door to Sebastian's room was suddenly slammed open, with the cause screaming, "Sebastian!"

Both Sebastian and Lexi snapped their heads to the doorway and the boy groaned silently. He should've locked the door. He climbed off of Lexi and the girl, who had turned a bright pink, sat up quickly, running her fingers through her hair to be more presentable.

Cameron stood at the door, his brown eyes wide. His own cheeks flushed and he cried out, "Lexi! You're really here!"

"Yeah," Lexi nodded and the boy beamed up brightly at her. She smiled softly and the boy flushed a deeper red.

Sebastian arched a brow at his little brother and then mentally rolled his eyes.  _Of_  course _Lexi enamors_ both _the Smythe brothers,_  he thought. "What is it, Cam?"

"Oh!" Cameron exclaimed, remembering his brother was there. "Mom wanted to know if Lexi was going to stay for dinner." He turned to her and pouted, "I didn't know you were here."

"We got back a while ago, before your mother went to pick you up," Lexi admitted. "I've been in your brother's room, so I didn't know you were back."

"I got my report card today! You wanna see what I got?!" Cameron asked, running up to Lexi. He beamed brightly at her and she couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was. She heard Sebastian sigh deeply and she shot him a  _behave_ face.

"I'll tell  _Mère_  you're staying for dinner," Sebastian said. He leaned down, kissing the top of Lexi's head. Then he bent down further, whispering, "Don't lead him on too much, sexy." Lexi's eyes bugged when he playfully nibbled on the corner of her ear and just as he pulled back, her hand shot to the body part.

Sebastian chucked sexily before striding out of his room, undoubtedly going downstairs to talk to his mother. Cameron took Lexi's hand, and pulled her to his room, eagerly to show her his perfect report card.

* * *

_So raise your glass if you are wrong._

* * *

"So, Lexi," Claire said as they ate the roasted lamb. She paused to take a sip of her wine before asking, "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"I don't really know," Lexi replied honestly after swallowing a piece of her food. "This is my first Christmas without my parents, and it just seems like my uncle, his wife, and my cousins already know what to do." She furrowed her brows, remembering how left out she was when they were discussing Christmas decorations.

"Without your parents, huh?" Thomas, Sebastian and Cameron's father, questioned from where he sat. "How would your uncle feel if you came with us?"

Lexi blinked, confused. "Pardon?"

"Sebastian's quite reluctant to return to France this Christmas," Thomas replied simply, giving his eldest son a pointed look. "Perhaps if your uncle didn't mind, you could spend the holidays with us in France."

"Oh," Lexi said, shocked. "I… um… thank you, but I don't think I can afford a plane ticket."

"That's quite fine, dear," Claire said, smiling. "My boys' happiness is nothing compared to a little plane ticket. Sebastian's also mentioned that you've wanted to travel to Europe in the future?"

Lexi nodded eagerly. "Yes," she replied. "I was hoping I'd make enough money playing basketball and be able to travel around the world before I settled down."

"Where would you like to go?" Cameron asked innocently.

Lexi thought about it for a second before listing, "Canada, England, Ireland, Italy, Russia, Japan, South Korea, Australia, France, Egypt, the Caribbeans, and a whole lot more."

"Well, France is on your list," Sebastian winked from beside her. He nudged her gently. "We can scratch that off your list early. Besides, it'll make me  _really_  happy and I'm sure Cameron will enjoy it, too, right?" Sebastian leaned in and whispered,  _"Plus, I can't_ stand _my cousins there. Save me."_

Lexi pushed Sebastian away and he laughed softly while Cameron bounced in his seat across from Sebastian. "Oh, Lexi! Please, please, please?! Can you come with us? We'll take you to the Eiffel Tower! And the  _Arc de Triomphe_."

"We can take a stroll down the  _Champs-Élysées_ , too," Sebastian added in an attempt to coax her. He sang into her ear lightly, " _Aux Champs-Élysées~_ "

"That's not fair," Lexi frowned, looking at Sebastian. "You know I love that song." The boy simply leaned back in his seat, a satisfied smirk on his face. Indeed, he did.

Sebastian flashed her a smile before taking another bite of his lamb. The two teenagers were so wrapped up in their light bantering that they missed the looks that flashed across the dinner table between the two parents.

"I'll ask," Lexi eventually said, and Cameron let out a cheer while Sebastian threw her a triumphant smirk.

* * *

_Raise your glass! … For me._


	10. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Featured:  
> \- "Last Christmas" by Ashley Tisdale  
> \- "Thnks fr th Mmrs (Acoustic)" by Fall Out Boy

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart._

* * *

" _Wow_ ," the sigh fell from Lexi's lips before she could stop it.

Sebastian gave a small smile, standing slightly behind her as she stood in awe at the room she'd be staying in. His eyes fell to the door that was to the left of the room and he smirked.

Lexi walked into the room, dropping her carry-on bag to the ground as she explored the room like a curious child. It was a spacious room, with a large, queen-sized poster bed in the center of the room pushed against the wall, flaked by two mahogany nightstands. To the left of one of the nightstands sat an ivory vanity, with a small chair before it.

There was a desk to the right of the second nightstand, once again with another chair. Looming on the wall opposite of the bed was a large, flat-screen television and a shelves for clothing.

Glancing to the right of the room she took a look at the open door, which led to a connecting bathroom. Next to the door was a large mahogany armoire. Lexi turned, her brown hair flying over her shoulders as she turned to the left of the room, taking in the white door that was closed.

"Where's that lead to?" she asked curiously.

Sebastian smirked, stepping further into the room. He parked Lexi's suitcase next to her sports bag, which was used as a carryon, before he replied, "My room."

Lexi's eyes widened as she whirled to look at Sebastian.  _Ah, the doe-eyed look is becoming quite the thing these days,_  Sebastian mused quietly. It was cute, he had to admit. The way her solid baby blue eyes would grow and her jaw would drop as her pink lips parted.

Sebastian's blue-green eyes twinkled before he walked to the door, opening it. Lexi followed him curiously. The set-up was just the same as Lexi's, except his bed was a king-size and his sheets were a deep navy instead of the plain ivory Lexi had. There was also a large bookshelf that was next to Sebastian's armoire, and a large shelf of movies, with a CD case right next to that.

Sebastian sat down on his soft bed, watching the girl eye his book, movie, and CD collection with interest. She wasn't surprised to see so many classics, with some of them even in their original French, with the English version next to it. His room was just like his own back in Lima, Ohio, but much bigger.

If Lexi had to be honest, this house was just a bigger version of his own back in Lima. The difference this house had that his other house didn't was a large backyard, with a larger pool and bigger driveway. Sebastian wasn't kidding when he had said he was from old money.

Even the recording and dance studio he had shown on the way to his room was bigger, the room more rounded for the acoustics to travel better. But otherwise, it looked completely the same.

Sebastian lied back down on his bed, his long legs dangling off the side, tired from his almost twelve-hour flight. First class was first class, he thought to himself, but there was still the major jet lag.

"This is amazing," Lexi said, turning to look at her friend, only to see him lying on his bed. She approached him slowly. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian's hand suddenly reached up, and Lexi let out a yelp before she tumbled down onto the bed next to Sebastian. "How are you not tired?" he asked.

Lexi blinked, before glancing at the time. It was close to ten PM, which meant it was four PM in Ohio. But… she  _was_  tired, now that she thought about it. There was just something about sitting in the seats, no matter how comfortable they were, it was hard to actually relax.

"See?" Sebastian asked, seeing her unresponsive. He moved her head so they rested against his chest. "Sleep, Lexi. We've got a long day tomorrow."

Lexi nodded quietly, and focused on the rhythmic falling and rising of his chest, which was quite hard and toned. Slowly, her eyelids began to droop, and she lost herself into dreamland with Sebastian right behind her.

* * *

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

* * *

Lexi fixed her hair, letting the last curl fall over her shoulder. She placed her curling iron back on the vanity, before looking at her reflection in the mirror. It was much different from last year's Christmas, that much was for sure.

Day in and day out, all Lexi did was practice basketball. Just because break was for two weeks didn't mean they didn't get two weeks of free practice. Even on Christmas day, Lexi would be up and practicing, before coming back home to a small dinner and a gift-giving. She didn't care, though. It was how her family always spent Christmas.

The reflection of a young girl with waves of brown hair and twinkling baby blue eyes beamed at Lexi. She reached to place a strand behind her ear and the girl before her did the same, mirroring her movements.

This year, it was about this girl, not about a girl who was focused on one and only one thing.  _Yeah, sure, focus is good,_  Sebastian's voice rang in her head,  _but you gotta have fun, too._

Lexi grabbed her jacket, throwing it over her shoulders. She adjusted it briefly just as there was a knock on the door that connected her and Sebastian's room together. Without waiting for an answer, Sebastian threw open the door.

"I could've been naked," Lexi pointed out, turning to look at the boy, who was dressed warmly as well. Her eyes scanned him, taking in his dark clothes and loose-fitting jeans. "Aren't you going to be cold in just those?"

Sebastian scoffed quietly, walking over to where Lexi was. He flicked her curls playfully and replied, "I grew up here. I'm used to it." He walked over to her bed and grabbed her checkered scarf. "You, however, will freeze your sexy little butt off, so wear this." He threw it at her.

Lexi caught the scarf in midair and wrapped it around her neck, before turning around to look at Sebastian, who had sat down on her bed. "How do I look?"

Sebastian's eyes scanned her, taking in her wavy hair, scarfed neck, thick jacket, skinny jeans that hugged her athletic legs, and boots. "Cute," he replied simply, eyes lingering at her covered legs. Those jeans did wonder to her legs. He silently shook his head, snapping him out of his thoughts before smiling at Lexi. "Shall we go?"

* * *

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice._

* * *

Lexi's blue eyes were wide in amazement as she walked through the busy streets of Paris, taking in the foreign streets. Even if they were dirty.

"For the City of Love, the streets are pretty dirty," Lexi commented, avoiding some dog poop for the umpteenth time.

Sebastian laughed from where he walked beside Lexi, hands shoved in his pockets. "It's the sight at nighttime," he provided. His eyes darted from a street vendor to Lexi, who blew into her gloveless hands, rubbing them. "Cold?"

"I should've brought gloves," Lexi admitted, rubbing her frozen hands.

Sebastian reached over. His eyes widened a fraction at how freezing her hands were. "Jeez, you should've said something earlier," he scolded lightly, before wrapping his warm hands around hers.

The brunette flushed softly as Sebastian brought their entwined hands together. She squeaked as he blew his hot breath on their hands, and her face burned when his sea green eyes met hers. He grinned softly at her before slipping her left and his right hand into his right pocket.

"I – Se–" Lexi stuttered out, her face burning. She brought her right hand to cool down her bright red cheeks and she looked away. A tingle ran up her arm and down her spine as she felt Sebastian's fingers lace with hers inside his pocket. She flexed her right hand, willing some of the blood that was rushing through her to warm the extremity.

"I can't do anything about the other, but I can keep this hand warm," Sebastian said, looking at his companion. Seeing her red face, he couldn't help but chuckle. She looked absolutely adorable, trying to hide in her scarf.

Lexi, feeling his eyes on her, turned away to avoid her face being seen by him. She could hear Sebastian give a small chuckle of amusement before they resumed walking through the streets. She tugged at the sleeve of her jacket, going to cover her right hand while her left was safely tucked in Sebastian's jacket pocket.

"Enjoying Paris so far?" Sebastian asked as they strolled together.

Lexi smiled. "Best Christmas ever."

Sebastian arched a brow, turning to look at Lexi. "Really? All we've done so far was walk around."

The brunette gave a small smile before looking down at the ground, which was slicked with a thin layer of ice. "This is the first time I've spent Christmas with someone." She spared Sebastian a glance before looking ahead. "My parents are always off doing their own thing."

The tall boy beside her gave a small, acknowledging hum. He didn't really understand spending Christmas alone. It was always boisterous around Christmas time in his family. He looked at the girl, who had gotten quiet and glanced around.

He spotted a street performer playing his guitar, cooing soft notes before an idea popped into his head. "You know what's good to do right now?"

Lexi glanced up, looking at Sebastian. She cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

He grinned and pointed to the street performer. "An impromptu song. Take out all your frustrations in it. Every feeling your parents gave you this year? Throw it at them."

Before Lexi could even stop him, Sebastian released her hand, jogging over to the street performer. He smoothly asked to borrow the guitar in French and pointed to Lexi. The street performer gave a small glance at the young girl before nodding his head.

Sebastian smiled, taking the instrument into his hands before Lexi joined him. He pushed it over to her and said, "Go on. I know you can play." He had seen her fingering his acoustic guitar a couple of times when they would rehearse in his studio. While she never played a song, she did go through a few chords and scales. "Take it all out, Lexi."

Lexi took the instrument into her hands, and glanced down at it. She looked thoughtful for a second before firmly making her decision. She threw the strap over her shoulder and positioned it. She plucked the strings slowly, testing the tuning.

Sebastian backed away from her and he pulled out his phone, turning on the camera just as Lexi's bright blue eyes closed. She took a deep breath, exhaling gently before her fingers moved, with her voice accompanying:

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
_ _Say a prayer but the let the good times roll  
_ _In case God doesn't show  
_ _And I want these words to make things right  
_ _But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
_ " _Who does he think he is?"  
_ _If that's the worst you got  
_ _Better put your fingers back to the keys_

Lexi's eyes snapped open and she was shocked to see more people had gathered, with Sebastian in the center, directly in front of her, phone open and recording as she continued to sing:

_One night and one more time  
_ _Thanks for the memories  
_ _Even though they weren't so great  
_ " _He tastes like you, only sweeter,"  
_ _One night, yeah, and one more time  
_ _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
_ " _See, he tastes like you only sweeter."_

Flashes of her mother throwing her keys at her, her father's veins bulging as his red face yelled at her. She started playing harder, the sound echoing through the streets, catching the attention of other bypassers, who stopped to watch. She continued to sing:

_Been looking forward to the future_  
_But my eyesight is going bad_  
_And this crystal ball_  
_Is always cloudy except for_  
_When you look into the past  
_ _One night stand, one night stand oh_

Her brows furrowed as she played harder, feeling her blood rush through her body, pulsing through. Why didn't they accept her? How come they couldn't do what complete strangers did? The members of New Directions and Warblers took her in just fine. She genuinely enjoyed their presence, and vice-versa. So why couldn't they?

Lexi hit the chorus again, singing as hard as she could:

_One night and one more time  
_ _Thanks for the memories  
_ _Even though they weren't so great  
_ " _He tastes like you only sweeter."  
_ _One night, yeah, and one more time  
_ _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
_ " _See, he tastes like you only sweeter." Oh_

Lexi's playing softly gently as she cooed out, looking around at her audience:

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_  
_In hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers_  
_Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
_ _I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

The crowd around her clapped and cheered as she hit the chorus again. Lexi smiled through her singing as she continued on. Sebastian smiled at her from behind his phone, keeping his recording on her as best as he could as she hit the chorus again, ending the song:

_One more night, one more time  
_ _Thanks for the memories  
_ _Even though they weren't so great  
_ " _He tastes like you, only sweeter." Oh  
_ _One more night, one more time  
_ _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
_ " _See, he tastes like you, only sweeter." Oh_

The crowd that had gathered around her clapped and cheered, and Lexi smiled, taking a small bow. Sebastian beamed from behind his cell phone, ending the recording. He quickly uploaded the video to his Facebook page, tagging Lexi in it.

As the video uploaded, Lexi handed back the street performer his guitar. " _Tu est excellent_ ," he complimented, taking back his instrument.

Lexi smiled softly, replying, " _Merci beaucoup_." She gave a small thankful nod before walking over to Sebastian.

He grinned at her and held up his phone, waving it at her. "I literally  _just_  uploaded the video and you've already got ten likes. And a few comments."

"You uploaded it?" Lexi asked, eyes wide. She took the phone from him, reading the comments.

Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and 11 others like this.

**Blaine Anderson**  I MUST have you accompany me next time we duet! You're amazing!

**Kurt Hummel**  You go girl ;) I also agree with Blaine. Jam when you come back!

**Trent Nixon**  Love it!

**Rachel Berry**  Kurt Hummel Blaine Anderson you guys HAVE to invite me! Great job, Lexi!

"Wow," Lexi said, looking at the comments. She gave a small laugh as someone from Dalton – one of Sebastian's friends – commented he didn't know who she was, but she was hot.

Lexi pulled out her own phone as she handed back Sebastian's, seeing notifications from Facebook:

**Mercedes Jones** ,  **Finn Hudson**  and 14 others like a video you were tagged in.

**Artie Abrams** ,  **Rachel Berry**  and 3 others have commented on a video you were tagged in.

**Sebastian Smythe**  tagged you in a video.

"Oh wow," Lexi blinked. She knew that the New Directions members were unaware of her guitar-playing skills. She had never played in front of them before. Finn and Kurt knew, as they heard her play in her room a couple of times, but they had never brought it up. She didn't think it was all that unique, since Puck and Sam were able to play as well.

Sebastian reached over, wrapping an arm over her shoulders. Lexi blushed softly as he pulled her to him, looking down at her cell phone. He grinned playfully at her, taking in how embarrassed she was. He leaned in close so Lexi could feel his warm breath over her cold ear. "Let's continue our walk, shall we?"

Lexi shivered softly from his teasing, flirtatious tone and nodded. Sebastian took her hand once again, and the two walked away from the street performer. The heels of Lexi's boots clacked along the sidewalk before she shivered again, this time from the cold.

Sebastian glanced down at her before she looked up at him. His eyes darted to her lips as the top row of her teeth shot out, biting the bottom lip. She gnawed on it gently and Sebastian's breath caught as her bright blue eyes looked up widely at him. Her eyes were so beautiful that they were unbelievable.

His brows furrowed as Lexi untangled her fingers from his. He moved to ask what she was doing, but was surprised when her arms snaked around the length of his right arm. She looped her left arm around it, before her right hand moved across to grab his warm hand.

"I'm cold," Lexi muttered, slightly embarrassed. Well, it was half the reason. The other half was because she wanted to be close to Sebastian as she possibly could.

It was weird. Lexi would never identify herself as the clingy type. Quite the opposite, actually. Lexi didn't really care if she spent time with her two ex-boyfriends and she tried to distance herself from Samantha around school to avoid any attacks from other kids.

But with Sebastian? She always found herself with him on her free time. Hell, she was in a foreign country with him right now, all because he asked for her to join him.

Sebastian smirked, tightening his hand around Lexi's smaller one. "Whatever you say," he drawled. She didn't realize just how well he could read her, did she? But it was alright. Sebastian enjoyed her close proximity, to be completely honest.

He knew there was something between them – it was obvious. He wasn't stupid. He also knew that he was 100% gay, but thinking about it – Lexi's idea of an exception – he could see it. In his head, it wasn't unappealing for him to be with Lexi. In fact, he toyed with the idea quite often these days.

He had stopped frequenting Scandals as a result. He found himself unable to find a release with anyone other than his right hand these days. The brunet was into hard muscle and broad shoulders, but now, he longed for the touch of his female companion's soft skin.

There was a reason why he pulled her to him often. The way her large, voluptuous breasts would push against the hard plane of his chest made him imagine what they would look like unconstrained as she writhed beneath him.

Sebastian snapped up, shaking his head. He subtly adjusted himself before Lexi turned to him, confused. "What is it?" she asked, startled by his out-of-nowhere movement.

"Dog poop," he reported casually as they entered a park.  _Get your hormones in check, Sebastian,_  he scolded himself silently. He changed the subject, asking, "So how do you feel now?"

"Great, actually," Lexi confessed. "Thanks for making me sing."

"I didn't  _make_  you sing," Sebastian rolled his eyes. He spared her a look before stating, "I'd never make you do something you didn't want, Lex."

Lexi smiled softly. "Thank you," she said sincerely. Her parents always pushed her to be something. Pushed her to do this, to do that, to not fail. … Pressured her to get out.

Sebastian pulled her aside. Lexi felt the brushes of the tree trunk behind her as she looked up at him. He extracted his arm from Lexi's grip before turning so she could fully face him. "Lexi," he said quietly. "I'm gay," he announced.

"I know," Lexi replied just as quietly. She could feel his thumbs brushed her cold cheekbones. "I am, too."

"I like men," Sebastian told her. "And you like women." Lexi nodded wordlessly. "But there's this…  _feeling_  I get when I look at you." Lexi nodded again silently. "I like you, Lexi," he confessed.

Lexi's breath hitched in her throat.

"And I can even grow to love you," Sebastian continued. "Lexi, beautiful, sexy, Lexi," he said, looking at her with his serious blue-green eyes. For once, they held no mischief, no teasing. Only sincerity. "I'm going to kiss you. Is that okay?"

Lexi blinked up at him owlishly before giving another nod, unsure of how to respond to his words. Sebastian leaned down, and her eyes fluttered, suddenly getting heavy. Her eyes closed completely as Sebastian placed his lips above hers, and she inhaled sharply through her nose, feeling tingles run through her.

Sebastian took in his own deep breath as he felt himself surrounded by her lavender scent. His hands, which were limp at his sides, moved up her curvy hips to snake around her thin waist. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, and Lexi placed her hands over Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian's grip on her tightened even further.

It was a simple, innocent kiss. Their lips were simply pressed together, yet it felt more passionate than any other kiss the two have experienced.

The two simply stood there, their lips pushed together, when they felt something. It was cold and wet, and brushed slid down their cheeks. More drops landed and Sebastian released Lexi, pulling back.

They both looked at each other before looking up at the sky. White drops fell around them, and Lexi smiled.

It was snowing.

Lexi turned back to look at Sebastian, and her heart warmed. Despite the frustrations of her parents, she found that her life was now officially beginning. Sebastian, feeling her eyes on him, turned, connecting their eyes.

He tossed her a blinding smile before wrapping his arms around her again. He pulled her to him, before leaning down, pressing his lips softly against her forehead. Lexi's arms circled around Sebastian's waist, and she pressed herself against him, hugging him, as the snow fell around them.

* * *

_I'll give it to someone special._


	11. All I Want For Christmas is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Featured:  
> \- "All I Want For Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey & Justin Bieber  
> \- "Merry Christmas, Darling" by the Carpenters

_I don't want a lot for Christmas._

* * *

"Wait,  _what_?"

Sebastian glanced up from his music sheets to see Lexi looking at him, shocked. His eyes spared Lexi's legs a glance before moving up to look at her face. "My parents are hosting a pre-Christmas party here tonight," he repeated. "It's semi-formal."

Lexi frowned, her brows coming together slightly. "But I don't have a dress."

"Oh, I bought one for you already," Sebastian winked. "Take a look in the armoire."

Lexi blinked and walked over to the armoire in Sebastian's room. She opened it, and her eyes widened in shock. There, in stark contrast to his dark-colored clothing, was a white, long-sleeved dressed with black lace trimmings. She reached for the sleeve of the dress, feeling the soft material.

"That's your dress for the party," Sebastian said from behind her. She turned to look at him and he gave her a flirty, wide smile. "It'll look great with your skin."

"You're so sweet," Lexi said, still fingering the material as she looked at him.

Sebastian scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Honey, I'm plenty of things, but sweet is  _definitely not_  one of them."

Lexi smiled softly, looking at Sebastian's handsome, angular face. She walked over to him and he scooted to the edge of the bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he pulled her close to him, wrapping his long arms around her waist.

"You're  _very_  sweet, Sebastian," Lexi said, looking down at him slightly. The boy was so tall that even when she was standing, he was hardly even shorter than her. "So sweet you give me toothaches."

The boy's lips curled before he scoffed at the declaration. "If anyone's sweet, that's  _you_ , Sexy Lexi," he drawled easily, his teal eyes twinkling. It was true. While they weren't officially a couple, Sebastian could admit that she was his better half. "Maybe I should start calling you Sweet Lexi."

_Ah_ , Sebastian smirked.  _There's the blush._  True to his thoughts, Lexi's cheeks flushed pink. He enjoyed making the girl flushed was quickly becoming one of his favorite pastimes.

Lexi leaned down, pecking him quickly.

That wasn't going to satisfy him.

Sebastian tightened his grip around Lexi's waist and pulled her to him. One of his hands trailed up along the path of her spine and cradled the back of her neck before crashing her lips down onto his.

The brunette sighed into the kiss and Sebastian took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Lexi's heart pounded in her chest when she suddenly felt the plush comfort of his bed behind her. Sebastian pulled back briefly and Lexi realized as he hovered over her that he had taken the opportunity to flip her.

He loomed over her, casting a shadow. Lexi looked up at Sebastian, her bright blue eyes blinking slowly behind her dark lashes.

A crash startled the two, making them quickly turn to the door, which was the source of the loud sound.

Sebastian crawled off Lexi after giving her one last, lingering kiss before walking over to the door. He opened it, before arching his brow, crossing his arms at the sight before him.

Cameron sat on the ground, rubbing his forehead, which was slowly growing pink. He glowered at the door and Sebastian casually leaned against the doorframe, looking at the fallen figure of his younger brother.

"What's up, Cameron?"

"Why'd you lock the door?" Cameron demanded, looking up at his older brother. "You never lock your bedroom door."

An amused smirk grew onto Sebastian's face as he watched his brother stand up. "Did you run into the door?" He already knew the answer, of course. Cameron had a habit of throwing open his bedroom, barreling right in, whenever he needed his older brother.

" _Sebastian_!" Cameron stomped his foot. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not, I'm not," Sebastian chuckled, standing up straight. "What's up?"

"Hi, Cameron," Lexi greeted, coming up from behind Sebastian.

Cameron glanced up at Lexi, and his voice immediately going soft before he looked away. "Hi, Lexi…" he said shyly. He peeked a look at the older girl. She smiled at him and he looked away quickly.

Sebastian's smile didn't drop as he watched Lexi and his little brother interact. It was cute his brother had a crush on his… whatever-Lexi-was-to-him. He decided to put his brother out of his misery.

"Didn't you need something, Cameron?"

The dark-haired boy turned to his brother and asked, "Can you help me tie my tie later?"

Sebastian arched a brow. "Don't I always?" Cameron spared Lexi a glance and Sebastian knew the real reason he was here. "Why don't you grab your clothes and bring them here? We can hang out until it's time to get ready together."

"Really?!" Cameron beamed, looking up at his brother.

"Yeah," Sebastian nodded sincerely. Cameron hugged Sebastian quickly before darting off, shouting a promise to be back in a couple minutes.

The brunet turned back to Lexi and commented casually, "He has  _such_  a crush on you."

"I think it's cute," Lexi smiled softly, looking at where Cameron was standing just a couple seconds ago. "Besides," she turned to look at Sebastian, hands clasped in front of her, "maybe it'd be nice to have a Smythe wrapped around my finger."

The corner of Sebastian's lips twitched before he turned to look at Lexi fully, taking her hands in his. "You've been hanging out with me too much, Hummel," Sebastian said teasingly. "Manipulating an eight-year-old? You've got a devil resting inside you, Lexi Lane Hummel."

"Well,  _Sebastian Thomas Smythe_ ," Lexi said, releasing his hands to wrap around his hips. "Maybe I should stop hanging around you so much or else I'll be tainted in your evil ways."

Sebastian softly scoffed. "I don't think there's a force on earth that could taint you, Lexi," he said, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her way. He leaned down and said, "And with Cameron, he'll make  _two_  Smythes wrapped around your finger."

He pulled Lexi's hand away from his waist before taking her right pinkie, kissing the pad of it softly.

Lexi smiled softly before kissing Sebastian's lips. "Sweet, like I said," she said.

Sebastian let out a small laugh and pecked her. "Don't make me throw up so early in the morning."

Lexi couldn't help the snort that escaped from her throat.  _Typical, Sebastian._

* * *

_There is just one thing I need._

* * *

"So, just  _who_  are you again?"

Lexi looked at the girl in front of her, who was dressed in a strappy red dress. The brunette looked up at the tall blonde, taking in her thin, model-like appearance.

The brunette opened her mouth to reply, when a familiar voice – with an extra pitch of fake enthusiasm – came, "Seraphine, I see you've met Lexi." An arm snaked around Lexi's waist sending tingles up her spine. "My girlfriend."

The blonde's hazel eyes widened a fraction. "Your  _girlfriend_?" she asked. Her eyes then narrowed before looking at Lexi up and down. "I thought you said you were gay."

Sebastian looked at the attractive blonde with arched brows. "Well," he drawled, his right hand moving from around Lexi's waist to grab her free hand. "It just so happens that I'm willing to make an exception." He leaned down, nibbling the tip of Lexi's ear.  _"God, I can't stand her,"_  he whispered almost inaudibly.

Lexi let out a small laugh and took a sip of her sparkling cider, her eyes scanning the beautiful blonde in front of her. If she didn't have this thing with Sebastian and the girl didn't carry herself like a mix of all of Quinn, Rachel, and Santana's bad points, she'd flirt with the girl. What was her name again?  _Ah_ , Seraphine. Elegant name, too.

Seraphine opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a series of  _clink_ s. The three teenagers turned to see Claire grabbing everyone's attention near the band that was playing. The music stopped and Claire smiled once every head in the room was turned to face her.

" _Bonsoir, mes amis_ ," she said in perfect French into the microphone, her hair in a neat, meticulous bun. In contrast, Lexi tucked some of her curls behind her ear. "I believe it's time for our annual performance from my lovely eldest son, is it not?" Murmurs of agreement flowed through the room, knowing how well the eldest Smythe boy was at performing. "Sebastian, dear?"

There was polite applause as Sebastian kissed Lexi's cheek before walking over to join his mother. She took his champagne flute and he smiled charmingly at his audience. " _Bonsoir_ ," he greeted in French as fluent as his mother's. "I'm going to change it up a bit this year, and perform with someone tonight."

Lexi noticed movement from the corner of her eyes so she peered to her right to see Seraphine fixing up her perfect dress and hair. The brunette shrugged before turning back to focus on Sebastian.

"Lexi Hummel," Sebastian said, his blue-green eyes suddenly meeting her ice-blue ones. " _Mademoiselle_ ," he addressed smoothly, eyes twinkling mischievously, "would you give me the honor of being my duet partner tonight?"

The brunette blinked in astonishment. While she and Sebastian have been known to sing along to the radio sometimes, they had never performed together before. Lexi felt a tug on her side and she glanced down, seeing Cameron beam up at her with warm brown eyes.

"I'll hold your drink for you," the little boy volunteered.

Lexi bent down, smiling. "Thank you, Cameron," she said, handing her cider to the young boy. She gave the little boy a peck on the cheek and chuckled – along with the rest of the room – as the little boy flushed a bright red before scurrying off to join his parents.

A polite applause rang out as Lexi walked towards Sebastian. One of the staff had given him a second microphone the second he proposed the duet, and he held it out to her. Lexi leaned up into Sebastian's ear, hissing out, "I'm going to murder you. I'm so not prepared."

Sebastian threw his head back and let out a short laugh. He winked and waved his hand, giving the signal to start the music. The upbeat music pulsed through the room and Sebastian said into his microphone teasingly, "Try to keep up," before harmonizing with the music.

Lexi held the microphone to her lips and began the song, keeping her eyes trained on Sebastian, bolding striding up to him as he harmonized around her vocals:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need (And I…)_  
_And I don't care about the presents  
_ _Underneath the Christmas tree_

Sebastian moved to get close to her, but she playfully pushed him away, walking away, looking out at her audience as Sebastian caught up to her easily with his long legs. He circled around her, harmonizing while their audience clapped to the beat:

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace (I…)_  
_Santa Clause won't make me happy  
_ _With a toy on Christmas Day_

Lexi grabbed the lapel of Sebastian's suit, before going for his tie, pulling him down to her height. With his free hand, Sebastian snapped to the joyful music, chiming in the background:

_I just want you for my own (Oh…)_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you  
_ _You, baby_

Lexi pushed him away with one finger, but Sebastian grabbed Lexi's her hand, spinning her. He held her back against his chest and they swayed as he sang into the microphone as she harmonized around his voice:

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_  
_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
_ _Underneath the mistletoe_

The girl's dress spun as she was twirled before Sebastian broke away from her and the two walked away from each other, snapping to the music while looking out at the audience:

_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to  
_ _Hear those magic reindeer click_

Lexi threw Sebastian a look over her shoulder, her curls flying as Sebastian glanced back at her. The brunette pivoted her foot and the two started to close the distance between them on stage, with Sebastian crooning:

' _Cause I just want you here tonight  
_ _Holding on to me so tight  
_ _What more can I do?  
_ ' _Cause baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
_ _You, baby_

The teenagers met in the center of the stage, singing together:

_Oh, all the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children_  
_Laughter fills the air_  
_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
_ _Yeah_

Lexi broke eye contact with Sebastian, turning to their audience. She gave a playful wink, before spotting a familiar tuff of blonde huffing in the back. A self-satisfied smirk rose from inside her before she belted out:

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just wanna see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_  
_Oh, I just want you for my own (For my own, baby)_  
_More than you could ever know (Oh, know)  
_ _Make my wish come true (Come true)_

Sebastian and Lexi danced on stage, moving around each other in complete sync despite not rehearsing. As they moved, their voices mixed together:

_Baby, all I want for Christmas_  
_Is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby (It's all I want, baby)  
_ _All I want for Christmas is you._

Sebastian and Lexi finished their song, beaming widely and the audience clapped. Lexi spared Sebastian a glance before she hugged him enthusiastically, throwing herself at him. He caught her easily and the two broke apart. He leaned down, and Lexi closed her eyes, feeling his lips press against the center of her forehead.

Lexi glanced up at him through her lashes and Sebastian smiled softly at how innocently sexy was she, especially in that form-hugging dress.

* * *

_I just want you for my own._

* * *

"Girlfriend, huh?" Lexi asked, taking a seat on Sebastian's bed. She fingered the comforter softly, watching Sebastian take off his suit and loosen up his tie.

Sebastian was about to answer, but he turned around to see Lexi staring at his chest. He glanced down and saw nothing but his dress shirt and his loosened tie. He pulled the loose fabric away and watched as Lexi's eyes followed the cloth. "Lexi, do you like my tie?"

It wasn't anything special, Sebastian thought. It was a plain, red tie.

Startled, Lexi snapped out of her daze and her cheeks flushed once again. "I like you in ties," she admitted. She particularly enjoyed watching him sing and dance in his Dalton uniform.

Sebastian arched his right brow, approaching Lexi, holding onto his silk tie. "Who would've thought that sweet, little Lexi was so  _kinky_?" his voice got lower and lower as he spoke, striding seductively towards her.

Lexi's breath hitched in the back of her throat and when she swallowed, her throat hurt. Her eyes were locked on Sebastian's figure and she blinked owlishly when he wrapped his tie around her neck.

He sat down on the bed so his knees brushed against Lexi's bare, outer thigh. The smooth fabric of Sebastian's dress pants brushed against Lexi's skin and even through it, she could feel the tingles that went through her body.

Sebastian leaned in so close that she could feel his warm breath against her lips. "And yes, you  _are_  my girlfriend," he said huskily, his blue-green eyes clouding over in a familiar haze of lust. "We're exclusive now, and it's not going to last a measly twenty minutes like that guy from Scandals."

Lexi smiled softly and leaned up, capturing Sebastian's lips with hers slowly. Sebastian's hands immediately went to cradle her neck and hold her hip, while Lexi's hand moved to his shoulders, before brushing into his gelled hair.

They lips moved together in a sensual dance, moving gently, slowly, in deep contrast to the haze of lust that had filled the room briefly. Their breathing turned ragged and heads pulsed as their blood rushed to deliver enough oxygen to their brains. It wasn't until breathing became a necessity that they pulled apart.

Their eyes were still closed and foreheads rested against one another. Lexi's hot breath mixed with Sebastian's as their panted softly, before Lexi looked up through her dark lashes.

Sebastian opened his own eyes, and met her eyes with his own. He was immediately sucked in by the bright azure of her orbs, only further amplified by the mascara and eyeliner she wore. He let out a shuddered breath and Lexi smiled, leaning up and pressing his lips to hers softly.

She pulled away and took a glance at the clock. It was three minutes past midnight. "Merry Christmas, Sebastian," she said quietly, almost inaudibly. It was definitely the best Christmas she had had so far.

She stood up, much to Sebastian's confusion. Lexi untied the tie around her neck and placed it back on Sebastian's lap. "I know we're not apart, but… I just wanted to give this to you as a Christmas present, since I didn't really know what to get you."

Curious, Sebastian stood up straighter, placing his feet on the ground as he watched Lexi head over to the stereo, turning on the music. Slow, sensual music started to pulse through the room, and Lexi turned to Sebastian. She gave a small smile before she sang:

_Greeting cards have all been sent_  
_The Christmas rush is through_  
_But I still have one wish to make  
_ _A special one for you_

Sebastian sat up straighter as Lexi kept eye contact with him, moving about the room, but still singing softly to the gentle rhythm of the music:

_Merry Christmas, Darling_  
_We're apart, that's true_  
_But I can dream and in my dreams  
_ _I'm Christmas-ing with you_

He stood up slowly, placing his discarded tie on the bed. He walked over to Lexi, taking her hands in his. Lexi looked up at him, still singing softly, as he placed a hand on her waist while the other held her hand. He positioned Lexi's free hand so it was against his chest and he gently swayed them:

_Holidays are joyful_  
_There's always something new_  
_But every day's a holiday  
_ _When I'm near to you_

Lexi shuffled closer to him and rested the side of her head against his chest:

_Oh, the lights on my tree_  
_I wish you could see_  
_I wish it every day_  
_The logs on the fire_  
_Fill me with desire  
_ _To see you and to say_

She glanced up at Sebastian, smiling softly as she continued to serenade while the moved around the bedroom:

_That I wish you Merry Christmas_  
_Happy New Year, too_  
_I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve_  
_I wish I were with you_  
_Oh, the logs on fire_  
_Fill me with desire_  
_To see you and to say_  
_That I wish you Merry Christmas_  
_Happy New Year, too_  
_I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve_  
_I wish I were with you  
_ _I wish I were with you_

The song slowly came to an end, with Lexi's voice wrapping up the song:

_Merry Christmas, Darling_

"Just when I think I know you, you find some way to surprise me," Sebastian said, a small smirk on his face. Lexi rolled her eyes and the two broke apart. Of course Sebastian wasn't one for romance. But it was fine. It was a nice moment, and Lexi didn't mind it.

She looked over at Sebastian and confessed, "You know me a lot better than most people do."

"Of course I do," Sebastian replied, heading over to the connecting door between their rooms. He opened it and Lexi looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" she asked, walking after him.

Sebastian tossed a bright smile over his shoulder. "Your Christmas present."

Lexi followed him, slightly excited and slightly confused. Her heels clacked against the tiled floor as she followed him into a room, to a small box on her bed. She cocked her head to the side, seeing the holes cut onto the box.

Arms snaked around her waist and Sebastian's seductive voice whispered into her ear, "Merry Christmas, Sexy Lexi." He nibbled the tip of her ear before she was released.

Lexi walked over to the box, and unwrapped it gently. She jumped when it suddenly moved and her eyes widened comically as she looked at Sebastian, alarmed. He chuckled but shook his head, gesturing her to finish opening the box.

She did cautiously and popped open the box. What she saw inside immediately at her cooing before she reached inside. Immediately, the little white puffball that was inside ran to her, giving a small yip.

Lexi pulled out the little white puppy, which had a light blue ribbon around its neck. "You got me a  _puppy_?!" she asked, looking at Sebastian.

"You don't have to worry for a place to keep him," Sebastian began to explain. "My parents are cool with having him around the house, but he's yours. You can come over any time and visit him. He's yours to name. Cam's been keeping him in his room until earlier tonight."

The dog yipped eagerly in Lexi's arms and she blinked, bending down to place the puppy down. The dog immediately began to hobble around the room, darting from one place to another.

"It's a he?" Lexi asked for clarification. "What breed is he?"

"He's a toy poodle," Sebastian explained. "And yeah." He nodded his confirmation. "Any ideas for a name?"

Lexi watched the little puppy dart around before charging towards her legs. The dog bumped into her ankles before bouncing back. The two teens let out small laughs as the puppy shook the shock off before darting to Sebastian, pawing at his pant-covered leg.

He quickly grew bored, though, and jetted back to Lexi, who picked her up. "You keep jetting around everywhere, don't you, little guy?" she asked, cooing softly, holding him in front of her face. The dog licked his nose in reply as he wagged his tail. "Hm… Jetting…" Something clicked in her and she suggested, "How about Jett?"

The dog let out a yip and Lexi smiled, pulling the little puffball to her chest. "Jett it is," Sebastian declared, walking over to the girl. He pet the dog's head and Jett playfully lifted his head, going to gnaw Sebastian's hand, but the boy was faster.

Lexi glanced up at Sebastian and pecked his cheek quickly. Surprised, he looked down at his girlfriend.  _Girlfriend,_  Sebastian thought.  _That's one word I never thought I'd say. But… it feels good to say._

"What was that for?"

She smiled softly at Sebastian. "Thanks for the best Christmas ever."

Sebastian didn't say anything, and she didn't need him to. His smile said it all.

* * *

_All I want for Christmas is you._


	12. Don't Stop Believin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Featured:  
> \- "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey

_It goes on and on and on and on._

* * *

It had been a while since Lexi had stepped into the hallways of this place. She led the boys of McKinley High's basketball team through the halls, heading towards the large gym that was renovated and checked every year thanks to the generation donations they received from sponsors.

"This place is intense," Puck leaned down, whispering to Lexi. His eyes darted back and forth, observing the students of South High School's eyes look unwavering at them. Tension was thick in the air, and Lexi hated it. "Why are they still here? It's like, six PM."

Finn nodded in agreement, having heard from walking behind Lexi's other side. South High's halls were quieter, compared to McKinley's loud, rowdy hallways. They were more collected… more united.

"It's only when there's a different team here," Lexi said, sensing what Finn was thinking, ignoring Puck's comment about the time for the moment. "Their motto is  _Coniunctis viribus_  – with connected strength. It's said from day one of any team you join that you can hate all you want on one another, but you have to work together to defeat the common enemy. It's also why they're still littering the school grounds so late at night. It  _is_  getting close to the state championships, after all."

Following winter break, the McKinley Titans were forced to train all on their free time in preparation for the State's competition. Between glee club and basketball practice, the New Directions members that were a part of both teams were run ragged.

"Rough," Mike commented, but Lexi just shrugged. It was what she had lived with for the past few years. Their junior school, South Junior High, followed the same motto.

Lexi came to an abrupt stop as a large, looming figure suddenly appeared in front of her. She glanced up, taking in the 6'2 frame of Adrian Fischer, Samantha's older brother.

"Lexi," he greeted coolly.

"Adrian," Lexi replied, eyes taking in the blue letterman jacket he wore. There was an  _S_  engraved right above where his heart was and right below it in fancy cursive was his full name. Right below it, Lexi recognized the familiar cursive that stated his rank. "So you're captain now."

"Yeah," Adrian sighed, his blond locks falling over his handsome face, making his deep blue eyes that were so similar to his sister's, pop. "There were rumors that you'd joined your new school's boys' basketball team." He casted a sparing glance at her teammates before looking down at her. "Made captain, too. And got this far."

Lexi nodded curtly. It was the "quarter-finals" so-to-speak. With 88 schools competing, there was a strange determination for the Ohio State Competition. There was a top six that would move on to compete for sixth, fifth, and fourth places (should they lose), while the three teams that won would play two games against each opponent before the one that won both games would be determined the champions.

Lexi sighed. Either they'd move on to the top three or go on to place sixth, fifth, or fourth. The last game they had played was too close for comfort, with McKinley barely winning by three points, thanks to her three-pointer with ten seconds left in the game. She had tossed it from half-court, noticing her opponents closing in on her.

"Always knew you were good, Hummel," Adrian praised, crossing his arms over his chest. "We'll just see which team is better tonight."

Lexi gave a small nod, and Adrian nudged his head to the side, signifying the rest of the Bulldogs to leave.

"Who was that?"

"Adrian Fischer," Lexi replied, looking at the tall boy's back as he walked away. "Captain of the football and basketball teams. … Also my ex-girlfriend's older brother."

* * *

_Working hard to get my fill._

* * *

Sebastian sat quietly in the stands, surrounded by the rest of the Warblers. He glanced around the gym, impressed that the gym wasn't so bad…  _for a public school_.

Something caught his attention and he glanced up just in time to see the New Directions enter, with Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine leading the group inside. A small smirk grew onto his face and he noticed Kurt's expression sour when the flamboyant boy noticed Sebastian. He gave a small, teasing wave, wiggling his fingers.

"God, you're everywhere," Santana announced as the New Directions stopped in front of the Warblers. She crossed her arms and looked at the Warblers with a steely gaze. She didn't like them one bit, especially that stupid guy with the stupid Disney Prince haircut.

"I'm just here to support my girlfriend and her teammates," Sebastian drawled, amused as he saw some New Directions members get riled up at that notion. They certainly didn't like the idea of Lexi being so close to him, even though they had no qualms with Kurt, who had joined Dalton's Warblers last year. He knew it was mainly him for the distrust, though. He gave them no reason to trust him.

Sebastian's eyes observed each member. "I might not like you guys – except Blaine –" he shot a wink to the junior, "but I do adore Lexi, regardless of what you guys think."

Santana rolled her eyes and looked at Brittany. "C'mon, Brittany. Let's go warm-up." Brittany glanced at her girlfriend, nodding quietly before the two cheerleaders walked away.

* * *

_Some will win._

* * *

"They're totally down," Rachel sighed, looking at the scoreboard. The bright red number of the " **BULLDOGS** " sign glowed  **87**  while " **VISITOR** " glowed  **45**. Her eyes went to Finn, who was looking down at Lexi with concern.

Sebastian's eyes scanned Lexi just as the New Directions looked at the brunette as well. He could see her tension, the way the veins on her arms protruded in irritation as she gnawed at her bottom lip as a cold, wet towel was placed over her sweaty head. She glanced up, her bright blue eyes darting to the scoreboard in anxiety.

Sebastian looked down at Rachel and tapped her. The mini-Barbra Streisand whirled around, glaring at him. " _What_?"

"I might not like you, but we can both agree that the entire team needs some cheering up," Sebastian pointed out, gesturing to the anxious Titans across the gym from them. "Think you guys can keep up?" He looked at the Warblers, and the group of boys nodded, already know what he was planning.

Rachel took on the challenge and shot a look to the New Directions. Kurt looked over at Sue, silently asking to take over their slot during the halftime show. The woman glanced at the Titans before turning back to the delicate boy. She waved him off, looking away, and the New Directions opened their mouths, harmonizing.

Sebastian smirked internally. So they  _could_  be on the same wavelength. He stood up, catching everyone's attention and he watched as Lexi's eyes fell on him. He opened his mouth and sang:

 _Just a small town girl_  
_Livin' in a lonely world  
_ _She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Rachel, not to be outdone, stood up, singing proudly as Finn's eyes fell on her:

 _Just a city boy_  
_Born and raised in south Detroit  
_ _He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Blaine stood up:

_A singer in a smoky room_

Kurt joined him:

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

Sebastian and Rachel locked eyes, slightly challenging, as the rest of the New Directions and Warblers stood up around them:

 _For a smile they can share the night  
_ _It goes on and on and on and on_

The two glee clubs rushed onto the center of the court just as the band picked up. Santana and Brittany ran out, joining them as Sebastian and Rachel looked at Lexi and Finn. The leaders of each glee club led:

 _Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching in the night_  
_Streetlight people_  
_Living just to find emotion  
_ _Hiding somewhere in the night_

A small, relaxed smile fell on Lexi's face as she stood up, with Finn, Puck, and Mike right behind her as they joined the group. The New Directions and Warblers surrounded them as Rachel sang:

 _Working hard to get my fill  
_ _Everybody wants a thrill_

Sebastian took hold of his girlfriend, ignoring her sweaty shoulders:

_Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time_

Lexi beamed brightly as Kurt pointed at them, singing:

_Some will win_

Sebastian joined Blaine, grabbing each other's shoulders:

 _Some will lose_  
_Some were born to sing the blues_  
_Oh, the movie never ends  
_ _It goes on and on and on and on_

The New Directions and Warblers all clapped, joined by the rest of the room as Sebastian and Rachel sang:

 _Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching in the night_  
_Streetlight people_  
_Living just to find emotion  
_ _Hiding somewhere in the night_

The two glee clubs harmonized together, while Sebastian grabbed Lexi and Rachel Finn, singing all together:

 _Don't stop believin'_  
_(_ **Sebastian and Rachel:** _Hold on to that feelin')  
_ _Streetlight people_

Lexi let out a small laugh as Sebastian spun her around while Finn dipped Rachel. Some Warblers patted her back in support as she skipped by them with Sebastian and she beamed at them, as they all continued to sing:

 _Don't stop believin'_  
_(_ **Sebastian and Rachel:** _Hold on to that feelin')_  
_Streetlight people_  
_Oh-oh-ohhh  
_ _Don't stop!_

Lexi beamed up brightly at Sebastian, before launching herself at him. The Warblers clapped and cheered, surrounding the two. Lexi then looked up, running over to Finn, who was hugging Rachel. She piled on top of them, and soon, a large group hug was formed on the center of the court.

Sebastian smirked at Lexi, kissing her temple softly before he loosened his grip. Slowly, everyone dispersed, and Tina grabbed Artie's wheelchair. All of them went back to their seats on the bleachers while Lexi, Finn, Puck, and Mike walked back to their bench, fully energized.

They, along with the rest of the team, loosened their muscles up and formed a circle. "All right," Lexi sighed, their heads together. "We're down, but it's not over, yet!" Cries of agreement rang through the circle, motivated by the New Directions and Warblers' performance. "LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" All of them cheered and they broke apart, going out onto the court to warm up for the last two minutes of half-time.

Unbeknownst to her, sitting on the South High side, a pair of blue eyes, framed by blonde bangs followed Lexi's lithe form.

* * *

_Some will lose._

* * *

The buzzer rang loudly, signaling the end of the game as the gym erupted into cheers.

Lexi gasped heavily, feeling droplets of sweat roll down the side of her head. She glanced up, seeing the scoreboard. The red letters of  **114** and  **109**  glared back at her. Despite the pang of sorrowful defeat that flowed through her, Lexi couldn't help but be proud of herself. They did what they could.

Puck went over to Lexi, as he was the closest, and patted her sweaty back in comfort. She stood up straight and swallowed thickly, before heading to where the referees were, with the rest of the team lined up behind her.

She stared before her, looking at Adrian's handsome, sweaty face. His chest was moving rapidly as his heart pounded against his ribcage, trying to stabilize his body. He looked down at her and the two walked forward. Their sweaty hands met and they shook it.

"Not a bad game, Hummel."

"Thanks," she panted out. She gave him a friendly high-five before she moved forward, going down the line of blue uniforms, high-fiving each player, with her teammates behind them. "Good game," she repeated over and over again.

Lexi walked into the locker room with the guys, her heart slowly down as she walked off her exhaustion. She sat quietly on the bench as Beiste complimented everyone.

"Great game," she announced proudly. "Never in McKinley History has the basketball team gotten this far, and we have one person to thank for this: Miss Lexi Hummel." The locker room erupted in applause, and Lexi glanced up, looking at the coach. "Great job, kid," she smiled at the girl. "It was thanks to you we've been able to compete and get this far in the States Competition."

The pressure behind Lexi's eyes grew and she couldn't help the choked sob that escaped her lips. She looked down, towel falling over her head as she went over the game in her head. Maybe if she had scanned the court better, found a better position for Puck to make the shot, cleared the court for Mike, aimed her three-pointers better. Maybe, she could've won.

Her mind flashed to the New Direction and Warblers, who had gone out of their way – put aside their differences, and worked together to cheer them up at half-time. She let them down.

Finn walked over, hugging his cousin's small body. Mike walked up, wrapping his arms around her as well. Puck joined the group. And soon, Lexi had seven sweaty boys surrounding her, hugging her shaking form.

"It's not over yet, Hummel," Beiste declared, making the girl look up, past Mike's arm. "We've still gotta win fourth place." Right. There were still two more games to decide their official place in the tournament. "So, hit the showers and I'll see you guys tomorrow morning!"

* * *

_Don't stop believin'._

* * *

Lexi was the only one to leave the girls' locker room, as expected. She had left the boys' locker room after their debrief, heading to the girls' to shower and change like she always did.

The brunette was dressed in a flowing black dress with red straps and a ribbon around the bottom of her chest, supporting it, emphasizing her school colors.

She shifted the bag out of her way, and she pushed open the door to the locker room.

"Great game," a voice commented, making Lexi's head snap up, recognizing the voice she hadn't heard in a long time. "You looked amazing."

Lexi glanced up, taking in the tall, 5'10", curvaceous figure of Samantha Fischer. Whereas Lexi looked like a small hourglass, Samantha took on the figure of a tall Coke bottle, with a slightly smaller chest – though still impressive, being high C's – and wider, broader hips and a bubble butt that was so bouncy a quarter flew off of it easily.

"Samantha," she greeted.

Samantha's eyes scanned Lexi's body, taking in her pale, but healthy complexion. "Hi, Lexi." She approached the shorter girl, swaying her hips to the side seductively as her five-inch heels clacked against the tiles of the empty hallway. She stood over the girl and leaned in. "I missed you."

Lexi glanced up, looking past Samantha's perky breasts, up to the girl's blue eyes. "If I remembered correctly,  _you_  broke up with  _me_."

"None of the girls compared," Samantha purred, fluttering her dark, long lashes. "Their touches and especially their tongue just absolutely didn't compare to you."

"I have a boyfriend," Lexi bluntly pointed out.

Samantha laughed softly. "And you remember how those two ex-boyfriends went," she pointed out. "You're a lesbian, Lexi. Just accept the fact that dicks just don't do anything to you."

"He's my exception," Lexi replied, pushing Samantha away. "He's special to me, Samantha."

Samantha huffed angrily. She leaned forward until her lips were hovering over Lexi's. "You'll come back to me, Lexi." She pressed her lips against hers, and Lexi pursed her lips, pushing Samantha back just as she heard a gasp.

She turned her head to see two faces that she hadn't seen in a long time. She could hear Samantha's huff at being interrupted, and the girl strode away, heels clacking behind her.

Lexi turned her attention back to the couple, with the woman's eyes watering while the man's was filled with rage.

"Now, you see, if you were to act like a  _normal_  child, you would not have lost that game so horribly," the man spoke, his angular face locked on the girl before him. "What you've been…  _brainwashed_  to believe in has caused you to miss out on a third National win."

Lexi inhaled sharply, feeling the bitter taste of defeat wash over her once again. Her father kept going, "We were once so proud of you, but now? You're nothing more than a disgrace and you'll be set to become stuck in Lima, just like your uncle and your useless, fag of a cousin."

"Don't call him that!" Lexi snapped, enraged. How  _dare_  they insult Kurt? "Burt and Kurt have been a lot more welcoming and nicer than you two were!"

"We loved you!" her mother spoke up for once. "And yet, somehow, along the way, you've become this… this…" She couldn't even finish her sentence. Her one and only daughter, her once pride and joy…  _gay_.

"This  _disgusting_  being," her father finished for his wife. "People like you don't deserve to walk this earth! You are all abominations, God weeps at the sight of you!"

Lexi took in a deep breath.

"That's  _enough_ ," a hard, steely voice cut in.

"Stay out of this," her father snapped at the boy that dared interrupt their "family conversation." He looked at him, taking in his neat hair, clean-cut face. He was dressed in a school uniform that looked unfamiliar to him. "Who are you to involve yourself in our matters?"

Sebastian looked down at Lexi, who was slightly hunched over, shaking with rage and sorrow. He wrapped his arms around her waist and explained, looking at the shorter man, "It involves me when you're talking my girlfriend down, making her feel less of herself when you as her  _parents_  should be the one proud of her, and yet you shun her for her sexuality."

"Girlfriend?" the man scoffed, looking at the boy. "I just caught that little bitch with her lips locked with another girl!"

Sebastian's eyes darted to Lexi, and her eyes widened. "Samantha was here. She – she kissed me…" Her voice trailed off. Was Sebastian going to leave her now, too?

His eyes softened and he pulled her close to him. "I believe you," he said honestly. Lexi was many things: driven, forceful, talented, but a liar wasn't one of them. He glanced up at the two adults and said calmly, "I suggest you two leave."

"Or  _what_?"

"Or we'll have you forcefully removed," another voice spoke. Lexi turned to see Artie rolling up, with the rest of her friends right behind him. He glanced up at her and explained, "You were taking a long time. It was getting cold, waiting for you."

Lexi's father scoffed, looking down at the boy with his fiery brown eyes. "First a fag, now a disabled. How low can you sink?"

Lexi broke away from Sebastian's hold and glared, striding forward quickly. "You can talk about me  _all_  you want, but you leave my friends out of this!" Her angry voice echoed down the hallway, and Brittany and Tina actually jumped at how authoritative she sounded.

"Mini-baller's got guts," Santana mused from where she stood between Brittany and Quinn.

"I swear to God, if you don't get out of my sight right now, I'll make you, even if I have to spend the night in jail," Lexi growled. "You're not my parents. You're just egg and sperm donators. My parents are the people that have taken me in and love and accept me for who I am. And y'know what? I'm  _not_  a disappointment. I'm successful, and I'm driven. I don't need four National wins in basketball under my belt to get a full scholarship to school. I'm a part of a basketball team that I've led the furthest this team has gotten. I'm part of a glee club that accepts me for who I am and we're on our way to compete in Sectionals, win, and then move onto Nationals to win that, too."

Lexi's father's eyes flashed angrily and he raised an arm up to hit her, but Sebastian's cold, threatening voice cut in. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. My father's an attorney and the  _second_  that you touch her, you'll be slapped with a lawsuit so quickly your eyes will be spinning."

The older man huffed angrily and dropped his hand, but not before glaring hatefully at the show choirs before him. "Useless bunches, all of you. You'll never get anywhere in life, supporting these abominations." He grabbed his wife's hand, and the two stormed off.

"Your parents are pleasant as always," Kurt said from where he stood beside Blaine. He had followed his dad to get Lexi earlier in the summer, and the couple had glared at him angrily for just standing  _outside_  the house they once lived in.

"I know," Lexi replied, turning around. She looked at Kurt and Artie, before looking at everyone else. "I'm sorry they said those things to you."

"Don't apologize," Finn spoke up. "Not for them."

"Yeah," Nick nodded from where he stood. " _They're_  the ones that said it. Not you."

Artie nodded in agreement. "I think Kurt and I can gladly say that we're incredibly thankful for you standing up to your parents for us." Kurt's head moved up and down, acknowledging the statement. "Now come over here. Lemme give you a hug."

Lexi smiled and walked over to Artie. And soon, the two were surrounded. Lexi smiled, feeling her third group hug for the night.

Sebastian didn't like the feeling of the New Directions around him, but sighed mentally. The things he did for Lexi…

* * *

_Hold on to that feelin'._


	13. Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Featured:  
> \- "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" by Michael Jackson  
> \- "I Want You Back" by Jackson 5

_I said you wanna be startin' somethin'._

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe:**  Jett misses you.

 **Lexi Hummel:**  :( I do, too. I'll visit him tonight.

 **Sebastian Smythe:**  Alright, see you in a few hours, sexy. ;)

Lexi smiled softly to herself as she locked her phone just as Santana spoke up. "Admit it, Wonder Triplets, the only reason why the New Directions beat the Troubletones at Sectionals is because that pervy clown judge was freakin' high as a kite."

" _And_  we did Michael Jackson,  _you guys_  didn't," Kurt replied simple. "But that was like,  _weeks_  ago. Why are you still obsessing?"

Mercedes grabbed Kurt and explained, "One word, Kurt:  _Michael_."

"You guys, fear not," Blaine spoke up. "The world tour of the Cirque du Soleil tribute show,  _Immortal_ , to Michael Jackson, is coming to Columbus in June. We should all go." Lexi nodded in agreement, adjusting her bag.

"You don't get it," Mercedes said, approaching the curly-haired-boy (but no one knew but Lexi). "I don't want to  _see_  the spectacle that is Michael, I want to  _be_  the spectacle."

"Hey, guys," Will said, approaching the six, seeing them gathered in the hallway. "Everything okay?"

"Look," Mercedes sighed, "we love being back in New Directions, but we hate that we missed our one chance this year to do Michael."

"Yeah, I get it," Will nodded in agreement. "You know, I've been thinking a lot about Regionals, and maybe we can do Michael again."

"Well, I, for one, know  _exactly_  what song we should do to start Michael week with," Blaine grinned, and all of his companions looked at him with interest.

* * *

_You got to be startin' somethin'._

* * *

"So you don't have  _any_  idea on what to do for Regionals yet?" Sebastian asked as he and Lexi walked to find a seat in the Lima Bean.

Lexi gave Sebastian a look. "Why do I have a feeling you know something that I'm aware of that you're not?"

Sebastian looked down at Lexi and leaned down, pecking the tip of her nose, making her scrunch it up. "You're lucky I understood what you said," Sebastian replied, taking her right hand in his left.

"I'd throw this mocha in your face, but it's not  _nearly_  scalding enough," Lexi heard an all-too familiar voice say.

"Okay, but just, since you guys are so jazzed about him, I think it's a good idea for Regionals," Rachel said, just as Lexi spotted her, Santana, Artie, Blaine, and Kurt gathered around one of the faux-lounges for larger groups.

"Well, that might not be the best idea," Sebastian drawled, causing the New Directions members to look up. Sebastian nodded to one of them. "Hey, Blaine. Hello, everyone else."

"Does he  _live here_  or something?" Kurt asked incredulously. "Seriously, you are  _always_  here."

"Why don't you think that's a good idea?" Artie asked, looking up at the taller male.

"Because we're doing MJ for Regionals," Sebastian replied simply. "You see, Warblers drew first position, so as soon as I heard what your plan was, I changed the setlist accordingly."

Rachel looked at the couple incredulously. "I'm sorry, how –  _how_  did you hear?" Her eyes immediately shot to Lexi, who released Sebastian's hand and held up both of her hands defensively.

"I didn't say anything to him," Lexi replied as her teammates' eyes fell on her.

"Blaine told me this morning," Sebastian replied, gesturing to the sheepish-looking boy, making all the New Directions members turn to  _him_. "I just called for a tip on how to get red wine out of my blazer piping and he would  _not_  stop going on about it."

"I may have mentioned it," Blaine admitted with a small look on his face, showing his guilt.

"How often do you talk?" Kurt demanded, looking at his boyfriend.

Sebastian faked an astonished look. "Oh, my God, hey, Kurt. I didn't recognize you. You're wearing boy clothes for once." Lexi nudged Sebastian, throwing him a look to tell him to behave. Sebastian simply smirked, throwing his free arm around Lexi and pulling her tiny body next to his. He leaned down, kissing her temple.

"All right, twink," Santana said, standing up, pointing a finger at Sebastian. "I think it's time that I show you a little Lima Heights hospitality."

Sebastian pulled away from Lexi briefly before rolling his eyes. "Unless you want to join your relatives in prison, that's probably not the best idea. You see, my dad is sort of what you'd call a  _state's attorney_ ," he informed. "But if you had a  _piñata_  you wanted to delivered, I bet he could make sure that got to them. All right, so here's what you guys should know: I am captain of the Warblers now and I am tired of playing nice."

The New Directions looked at Sebastian incredulously. Lexi looked up at Sebastian, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. She had forgotten just how mean Sebastian really could be. She was so used to him being nice to  _her_ , that she simply forgot that Sebastian Thomas Smythe did not do  _nice_.

"I was going to show Lexi a little routine we've been working on," Sebastian winked. "Why don't you guys stop on by, too?" The girl jumped when Sebastian tapped her butt gently and he said, "I'll meet you at Dalton."

He walked out of the Lima Bean, and Lexi turned to look at her teammates.

Kurt was the first to speak up. "I really don't like that you're with him. He's a total jerk, Lexi."

"I forgot," Lexi replied simply.

" _Forgot_?" Rachel asked in a high-pitched tone. "You don't  _forget_  your boyfriend is an evil, manipulating little… little…" She searched for an insult.

"Meerkat," Kurt provided.

"Meerkat," Rachel confirmed.

Lexi pursed her lips and replied, "Okay, first off, it's not like he's abusing me or anything, okay? Yeah, Sebastian's kind of mean–"

Artie scoffed. " _Kind of_?"

"Okay, a  _lot_  mean," Lexi edited. "But he's really nice to me. And his little brother."

"I still don't like him," Kurt said, earning collective noises of agreement from everyone but Lexi and Blaine.

Lexi frowned, but decided to drop the subject. "Let's just go to Dalton."

* * *

_You're stuck in the middle._

* * *

Lexi was the first to enter the Warblers' grand rehearsal room, followed by Blaine and Kurt, who helped Artie. Santana and Rachel followed shortly after and they turned to the Warblers, who had already begun harmonizing upon seeing Lexi arrive. Sebastian slid out to the front towards is guests, teasing them:

 _Ooohoo!_  
_Let me tell yah now_  
_Ooh_  
_When I had you to myself,  
_ _I didn't want you around_

Sebastian approached Rachel, who gave a fake smile, ignoring him. He smirked, knowing she was definitely feeling threatened. He  _was_  Sebastian, after all:

 _Those pretty faces always make you  
_ _Stand out in a crowd_

He flicked a finger under Santana's chin, causing the cheerleader to scowl. Picking on her was an amazing feeling, Sebastian had to admit:

_Someone picked you from the bunch,_

Sebastian got close enough to Blaine to make him feel uncomfortable, causing him and Kurt to move to one of the many couches. Lexi sat on the armrest of another couch, with her boyfriend tossing her a flirty look:

 _One glance is all it took_  
_And now it's much too late for me  
_ _To take a second look_

The Warblers came together again and Sebastian stood in the center with the Warblers harmonizing while moving to the music perfectly:

 _Oh baby,_  
_Give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)_  
_Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)_  
_Oh, darlin' I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
_ _But now since I've seen you in his arms (I want you back)_

If Lexi had to be honest, she was actually quite amused by her teammates' poker faces. Kurt was giving no shits, Rachel looked fake, Santana looked annoyed, Artie was ticked off, and Blaine was emotionless. Lexi, on the other hand, was actually impressed at Sebastian's slightly teasing dance moves, which… well, to be honest, made her want to drag him back to his house and have a hot make-out session with him or two… or ten.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as Sebastian continued to sing:

 _Oh I do now (I want you back)_  
_Ooh, ooh baby (I want you back)_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (I want you back)  
_ _Na, na, na, na_

Sebastian approached Lexi, singing close to her ear. She felt his hot breath against her face, and she blushed softly. He smirked internally. Out of everyone he teased, Lexi had the best reactions of all:

 _Trying to live without your love_  
_Is one long sleepless night_  
_Let me show you, girl,  
_ _That I know wrong from right_

He backed up, satisfied at his girlfriend's flushed appearance before heading over to where Santana, Rachel, and Artie were. He continued to sing as he lighted pushed Santana back, causing Rachel's jaw to drop and Lexi's brows shoot up in amazement. She kept an eye on the Latina and once she was sure the girl wasn't going to punch her boyfriend, she refocused on listening to Sebastian's voice:

 _Every street you walk on,_  
_I leave tear stains on the ground  
_ _Followin' the girl I didn't even want around._

He walked back to the center, falling in sync with the Warblers:

 _Oh baby,_  
_All I need is one more chance (To show you that I love you)_  
_Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)_  
_Oh, darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
_ _But now since I've seen you in his arms_

Sebastian sauntered over to Lexi, grabbing her hand, twirling her around a couple of times:

 _All I want…_  
_All I need…_  
_All I want!  
_ _All I need!_

He set her back near the couch as he lined up with Warblers as they split in half, one to look at Blaine, Kurt, and Lexi, while the others looked at Santana, Rachel, and Artie:

 _Is one more chance (To show you that I love you)_  
_Baby (baby) baby (baby) baby (baby)_  
_(I want you back)_  
_Yeah, oh, baby,_  
_I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)_  
_But now since I've seen you in his arms (I want you back)_  
_Yeah, oh, baby,_  
_I need one more chance, hah_  
_(To show you that I love you)_  
_Oh, baby!_  
_Oh! Oh, oh! (I want you back)_  
_Oh, I do now (I want you back)_  
_Ooh, ooh, baby (I want you back)_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (I want you back)  
_ _Na, na, na, na (I want you back)_

The Warblers ended together in unison and Sebastian was the first to move. "Well, if you guys wanna forfeit now, you can go ahead. Or, Blaine, if you wanna rejoin the group you abandoned," Sebastian offered, gesturing to the Warblers.

Blaine shook his head softly. "I used to be proud of being a Warbler. Not because we were good, but because we were really classy." He leaned and said in a low tone, " _None of that was classy_."

Lexi's eyebrows arched.  _Ouch_ , she thought and Sebastian scoffed quietly.

"C'mon, guys, let's go," Blaine said to the others. Lexi glanced back and forth between Sebastian and the New Directions. She held out her phone, saying she'd text him later before giving him a thumbs up. He nodded with a more genuine smile on his face.

He then spotted a flash of red and then smirked. "And what did  _you_  think Shaqueera?"

Santana turned around. "I thought you  _sucked_ , Fievel. If that's your best MJ, I'm gonna wipe the  _floor_  at Regionals with your wannabe-Disney-Prince haircut." Sebastian scoffed quietly and Lexi skipped over to him.

"Bye," she said, before pecking him on the lips, earning a few wiggling eyebrows from his teammates. "You guys did great," she said honestly, before running after the New Directions, just in time to hear Blaine ask Santana how she thought Sebastian really did.

"I think we've got a  _serious_  problem," Santana admitted and Lexi agreed. While she was proud of her boyfriend's amazing performance, he  _was_  her competition, and he seriously brought it.

Lexi looked at her teammates and said, "We should probably have a very serious team meeting."

"I recorded them," Artie admitted. "Since all of us weren't here, I figured it would be best to have everyone listen to it."

"You're not gonna run off and tell your  _boyfriend_  now, are you, Very Mini White-Kobe?" Santana demanded, crossing her arms and looking down at the short basketball player.

Lexi frowned. "Okay, first off, don't call me that. Second of all, Sebastian respects me and I respect him. He  _invited_  us here and willingly performed that instead of blindsiding you. He has his thing with the Warblers and I have my thing with you guys. There are other things in life  _besides_  show choirs, okay?"

"Y'know, you're kind of cute when you get all mad," Santana admitted nonchalantly. Her teammates looked at her incredulously. "What? I'm just stating the truth."

Artie sighed, though he had to admit. Lexi was a looker. "We should just head back to Lima now. I'll e-mail everyone the recording tonight."

Blaine glanced at Lexi and the two shared a look. The Warblers were serious competition, and they'd have to step up their game if they were going to win.

* * *

_Because you know it's true._

* * *

Lexi let out a sharp gasp as she was thrown onto the large, plush bed. Sebastian leaned over her, recapturing her lips with his. Lexi's hands immediately went to her boyfriend of just shy of twenty days.

He was an amazing kisser and she could feel her toes curl as Sebastian's tongue met hers inside her mouth. "Sebastian…" Lexi breathed out, feeling him run a smooth hand up her right leg. He hitched her toned leg over his hip and pressed his lips back down over hers.

Their hot breaths mixed as the room fell silent except for their heavy breathing and the sound of their lips coming together, mixed with the occasional sounds of pleasure.

Sebastian's Dalton blazer was discarded haphazardly on the ground, his tie loosened and the top couple of buttons open, exposing his toned chest that was dusted with little moles and freckles. He loomed over her, his tie brushing against Lexi's clothed chest as he moved above her, kissing her deeply.

He ran his hands up Lexi's side, feeling her soft, toned skin. His thumb brushed over part of her abs, and they clenched in anticipation as he pushed up her shift slowly, making sure to run his fingers over the slowly-exposed, alabaster skin.

Through her haze, Lexi could hear something yip. Their kisses slowed as another one occurred, followed by a sequence of them. The teenagers peered to the source of the noise, and saw Jett, who had awakened from his nap upon hearing the sounds.

He darted over to the bed, hopping up and down in hopes to climb on. Sebastian sighed softly and rolled over to the side, next to Lexi.  _Cock-blocked by a dog,_  he thought quietly. Well, to be honest, he knew he was going to take a cold shower, regardless.

It had been occurring a lot as of the last couple of weeks. With back-to-back games until recently, Lexi's adrenaline was on an absolute high most of the time, and that was when she was particularly frisky. He smirked softly, taking off his tie while he watched Lexi sit up before crawling over to the edge of the bed.

She cooed softly at the puppy, and Sebastian's eyes fell on the girl's rounded butt, straining against her skinny jeans. He tapped it playfully and Lexi gasped, sitting up quickly with the puppy in her arms. "Sebastian!" she scolded.

"What a different tone you used compared to just until now," Sebastian drawled, scooting so he could rest against his plush pillows of his backboard.

Lexi placed Jett on the bed and the puppy awkwardly waddled about over the plush comforter, still not used to the soft ground he walked upon that was known as Sebastian's bed. He yipped at Sebastian, who gave a small smile and sat up, scratching the back of the dog's neck.

She looked at Sebastian shyly and Sebastian's smile grew wider. He sat up straighter and patted the spot next to him. Lexi moved to sit next to him, but then an idea popped into her head. Sebastian flinched in shock as Lexi suddenly laid down on his lap. Her face was a bright red, but she didn't relent, firmly keeping the back of her head on Sebastian's thighs.

"Bold," Sebastian commented casually, running a hand seductively over Lexi's arm. He looked down at her, casting a shadow over her face. She shuddered as electric shocks travelled through her body. "You're so confident on the court, but you're actually quite the shy one off it."

"Actually, it's just you," Lexi refuted. Sebastian's eyes widened a fraction, but he quickly reigned in his surprise. "I don't know why," she admitted as an afterthought. "With Samantha, it was… exhilarating and exciting, with the two guys before you, it was boring. But… you make me feel strange."

Sebastian smirked. "I'm betting it's a good strange."

Lexi quirked an eyebrow up at him. "It could be bad."

He scoffed, moving to brush his long fingers over her cheek. Her eyelashes fluttered as they relaxed before she opened her eyes again. "I'm  _me_ , Sexy Lexi. Get real."

His left hand moved up her bare leg and the pads of his fingertips moved seductively over the skin. She shuddered under his touch, their eyes connecting.

"You know," Sebastian drawled so quietly, it was like a whisper. His eyes moved to Jett, who was chasing his tail enthusiastically before looking down at Lexi again. "I've never touched a girl's body before you."

"Oh, yeah?" Lexi asked, feeling him finger the hem of her t-shirt. "How's it feel?"

"Soft," Sebastian admitted, "but firm. Not hard like a guy's, but I'm willing to bet you're firmer than most girls." To prove his point, he tapped his fingers against her toned stomach.

Well, Lexi was an athlete, after all. She'd been training since she was very young to stay fit and it only got more so when she hit middle school and started playing basketball competitively.

"I am," Lexi informed. "Samantha had the softest skin – or at least, I thought so – until I met Kurt. Now  _his_  skin is as smooth as a baby's butt." Sebastian rolled his eyes at the mention of her cousin, but Lexi ignored him. "She had delicate fingers, long, but not as long as yours." She reached up, touching the fingers that were skimming against her collarbone.

Lexi suddenly sat up, picking up Jett in the process. The puppy yipped and Lexi cradled him. She smiled when the dog pawed at her and she walked over to the puppy playpen/kennel located in the corner of Sebastian's room. She placed him inside and Jett yipped, bouncing, wanting to leave, but Lexi bent down, looking at the dog.

"Stay here, okay, Jett? Mommy and Daddy are going to have quality time," she advised. "You don't want Daddy to kick you out, now do you?"

The dog yipped in response before running over to his water bowl, lapping a few times before going to bite his chew toy. Lexi smiled before prancing back to where Sebastian was still half-lying, half-sitting. She bounced onto the bed, causing the tall boy to bounce.

"What's up with that?" Sebastian grinned, sitting up. "Daddy? Mommy?" he mocked.

"Shut up," Lexi replied, throwing her arms around his shoulders. She scooted so she could straddle his lap and Sebastian held her hips. "He's our little baby."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should've gotten you a hamster."

Lexi gasped. "No! I love Jett!" Hearing his name, the dog barked, most likely sending his love to his owner, too. It was true. Jett was – much to Sebastian's displeasure – Lexi's home and lock screens on her phone for a while.

Of course, now it was  _Sebastian and Jett_  that were her home and lock screens, as she had snapped a picture of him playing with Jett the other night.

He smirked before moving his hands down, placing his large hands over the round globes of her bottom. "What was that about Mommy-Daddy quality time?"

Lexi smiled softly, before pulling him in, placing her lips over his. She hummed softly into the kiss in satisfaction and could feel Sebastian's smile.

Like any male, Sebastian's hands began to wander, moving around her waist and her lower back, specifically. He grabbed handfuls of her butt, which was getting toner these days, groping them as Lexi smiled against his kiss.

"Are you trying to tell me you're an ass kind of guy?" Lexi said, giving him multiple pecks. She pulled back and placed her nose over his, wiggling them to give him Eskimo kisses.

Sebastian smirked charmingly at her. "Maybe I'm just a Lexi kind of guy," he replied, before capturing her lips with his again.

* * *

_Sing it to the world._


	14. Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Featured:  
> \- "Bad" by Michael Jackson

_Gonna hurt your mind._

* * *

"There has to be some kind of show choir competition committee we can complain to," Tina vocalized as the New Directions stepped into their choir room.

Blaine sighed, guilty that he had told Sebastian. "I know it sucks, guys, but it's not the end of the world. Heck, you had your setlist stolen the  _day_  of your competition at Sectionals and you still pulled that one off, right?"

Artie rolled into the room just as Lexi sat down. "Well, they can have our Journey and our  _Dreamgirls_ , but pilgering my Michael?" He held up a finger, shaking his head. " _Mhm-mhm_. That's another level of  _not okay_."

"I'm not exactly comfortable having this conversation with Blaine in the room," Puck spoke up, looking at the boy in question. "Clearly, once a Warbler,  _always_  a Warbler. I'm also not comfortable with having Lex in the room, either."

Lexi turned to look at Puck. " _Excuse me_?" she demanded, looking at her teammate.

"I like you and all, Lex, but you're not just dating the enemy, you're dating  **the**  enemy. You're dating the  _Captain_  of the Warblers." Then he turned back to Blaine and addressed, "Dude, you told them what we were gonna do. You're like a modern-day Eggs Benedict. They're both on notice as far as I'm concerned."

Lexi's face scrunched up in confusion as she looked around, but the New Directions' eyes were narrowed on both Blaine and her. She huffed silently. She didn't do  _anything_!

"We should all be on notice," Finn spoke up. "I mean, next to Vocal Adrenaline, the Warblers are the best Glee Club in the state, and for a lot of us, this is our last shot at a championship, so we should stop complaining about the Warblers and figure out how to beat them."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Finn," Will said, walking into the room. "I'm less worried about our setlist right now and more interested in getting us in the right mindset to crush those guys." He walked over to the white board and wrote out the letters  _WWMJD_. "Which is why our lesson for the week is  _What Would Michael Jackson Do_?"

"He'd fight back," Finn declared, looking around at his team. "He'd say Regionals is ours, MJ is ours, and if they want it, they can pry it from our sequin-gloved hands."

"Mhm-hmm," Artie nodded. "Straight up. In 1983, MTV said they wouldn't air his 'Billie Jean' video. What'd he do? He fought back. They aired it, and the  _Thriller_  album sold an additional ten million copies."

"That's right," Will approved.

"I know what Michael would do," Blaine said, a small smile on his face. "I think he would take it to the streets." He glanced over at Lexi and said, "Tell Sebastian and the Warblers to meet in the parking garage of Lima Mall. 8 o'clock."

Lexi glanced at the rest of the New Directions. They looked at her and nodded. Lexi pulled out her cell phone, swiping through her contacts. She held it out on speaker as the phone rang. Two rings later, there was a click and Sebastian's drawl filled the room,  _"Hey, Sexy. Miss me already?"_

She scoffed quietly and replied, "As if. You're on speaker, by the way. The New Directions have something to say to you."

She heard him shift slightly on his end and heard his tone slip into amusement.  _"Oh, really? And what do they have to say to me?"_

Santana leaned forward, plucking Lexi's phone out of her hand. She moved to protest, but the Latina held up a finger, putting the phone near her lips. "Listen here, Nick at Nite. Lima Mall parking garage. 8 o'clock. Bring the rest of the Warblers."

Sebastian scoffed softly on his end.  _"Fine. Now give the phone back to Lexi, Dirty Lopez."_

Santana's eyes narrowed and Lexi snatched the phone out of the girl's hands before she could throw it out of anger. She took it off speaker and held it to her ear. "I'm back," she said. "And you're off speaker now. Just come tonight, Sebastian."

" _I never said I wasn't going to, Lexi,"_  Sebastian replied simply. He leaned back in his own seat on one of the Warblers' couches.  _"We'll see you tonight, then."_

Lexi heard the  _click_  of Sebastian hanging up and she rolled her eyes.  _Typical Sebastian_.

* * *

_But they say the sky's the limit._

* * *

Blaine and Lexi stood leaning against a beam, dressed in matching black leather jackets, courtesy of Kurt. The rest of New Directions were a little bit away, dressed in the same jackets as well. Other than that, their clothes were their usual, and Lexi had to admit, her legs were getting quite cold because of her shorts.

She heard multiple footsteps arriving and she glanced at Blaine. He nodded. She threw on her hood and walked over to the Warblers with Blaine.

Sebastian eyed the both of them before his eyes stopped on Lexi. He turned to Blaine and crossed his arms. "Well, we're here."

"We got something to settle," Blaine said, crossing his own arms. "Both of us want to use MJ, but only one can."

"We're having a Jackson-off," Lexi announced, looking at the Warblers. "The winner will be able to use MJ for Regionals."

Sebastian scoffed quietly. Lexi was so cute. " _Us_  against the two of you?" he inquired. "You're cute, Sexy Lexi, but you really think you're that bad?" He smiled, looking at Blaine and Lexi. "Is that what they teach you at that little public school of yours?"

"It's time to see who's bad," Blaine said, and Lexi raised her hand, giving the signal. She snapped, the sound echoing through the empty lot and the New Directions came forth, standing behind the two as they took off their hoods.

Sebastian arched his eyebrows in interest and the Warblers started, harmonizing the background of the song. Lexi watched as Sebastian's cheeks move to the rhythm of his song as Artie wheeled forward, leading the song as the two groups moved:

 _Ah, your butt is mine_  
_Gonna take you right, ah_  
_Just show your face_  
_In broad daylight, ah._  
_I'm telling you_  
_On how I feel, ah._  
_Gonna hurt you mind_  
_Don't shoot to kill_  
_Shamone, shamone,  
_ _Get on me, all right._

Sebastian stepped forward boldly, with Lexi walking forward. He boldly took the lead, and Lexi pitched in at times, meeting him just as strongly:

 _Ah, I'm giving you_  
_On a count of three, ah_  
_(To show your stuff)_  
_(Or let it be) Ah_  
_I'm telling you_  
_Just to watch your mouth, ah_  
_(I know you're game)  
_ _(What you're about) Ah_

The couple broke away from each other and Blaine stepped forward, leading the New Directions as they parried with the Warblers:

 _But they say the sky's the limit_  
_And to me that's really true, ah_  
_But my friends, you have seen nothing  
_ _Just wait 'til I get through_

Lexi strode forward, leading the moves, pushing against the Warblers as they worked around her:

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad)_  
_Come on_  
_You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad)_  
_You know it_  
_You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad)  
_ _Come on, you know_

Everyone came together, but Lexi's voice held out the strongest, her eyes meeting Sebastian's blue-green ones:

 _And the whole world has to answer right now  
_ _Just to tell you once again who's bad_

The Warblers stepped forward, with Sebastian in the front, leading them:

 _Ah, ah, the word is out_  
_You're doin' wrong_  
_Gonna lock you up,  
_ _Before too long, ah_

Artie rolled forward with Blaine, both glowering up at the taller boy:

 _Your lyin' eyes_  
_Gonna take you write_  
_So listen up_  
_Don't make a fight_  
_Your talk is cheap_  
_You're not a man_  
_You're throwin' stones  
_ _To hide your hands_

Blaine moved forward and I looked up at Sebastian, who was the one I was in charge of facing. Blaine sang as he moved against Jeff:

 _But they say the sky's the limit_  
_And to me that's really true, ah_  
_But my friends, you have seen nothing  
_ _Just wait 'til I get through_

Once again, Lexi led the New Directions as they moved, with the two choirs backing her up:

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad)_  
_Come on_  
_You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad)_  
_You know it_  
_You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad)  
_ _Come on, you know_

Both show choirs met together, facing each other as they sang, their voices ringing out:

 _And the whole world has to answer right now  
_ _Just to tell you once again who's bad_

The New Directions harmonized with the Warblers' background beatboxing, before Blain charged forward:

 _Ah, we can change the world tomorrow_  
_This could be a better place_  
_If you don't like what I'm sayin'  
_ _Then won't you slap my face_

Lexi moved forward, standing beside Blaine temporarily, hitting the two groups hitting the chorus again. They moved against each other while Lexi stage-kicked Nick, moving to go for the chorus again:

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad)_  
_Come on, ah_  
_You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad)_  
_You know it, ah_  
_You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad)  
_ _Come on, you know_

The show choirs met again:

 _And the whole world has to answer right now  
_ _Just to tell you once again who's bad?_

Just as the last of the choirs' echoes ended, Sebastian pulled out a large slushie, before launching it. Blaine slipped just in front of Kurt at the last second, and all of their eyes widened in shock as the ex-Warbler dropped to the ground, screaming in pain.

Lexi glanced up, completely furious. Sebastian exchanged wary eyes with his teammates before they met his girlfriend's ice blue. She snapped away from him before striding over quickly to where Kurt and Blaine were on the ground.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Lexi advised, looking up at the rest of her teammates. They nodded in agreement. Finn and Puck hoisted Blaine's body up and they carried them to Kurt's car.

Kurt quickly drove off, and she turned to look at her teammates. "What the hell was that?!" Artie demanded. "That was no ordinary slushie."

Lexi scowled, reaching for her car keys in her jacket pocket. She began to stride away.

"Lexi – where are you going?!" Finn cried out.

She turned glanced over her shoulder, her slight curls flying. She narrowed her eyes and replied, "Answers." She strode off quickly, her shoes making little to no sounds.

She climbed into her car angrily, and drove off – heading to Sebastian's house.

* * *

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad._

* * *

"Hi, Lexi!" Cameron exclaimed happily. He was in the living room, playing with some action figures.

The girl reigned in her anger as she smiled stiffly at the little boy. "Hey, Cam. Is Sebastian here?"

"He's upstairs," Cameron said, his eyes dropping softly. "He didn't look really happy."

 _Good_ , Lexi thought, before jogging upstairs, heading to her boyfriend's room. She threw open the door without knocking, knowing he never locked the door unless he had someone over – AKA her.

Sebastian looked up from his bed, startled. He opened his mouth, but was cut off by Lexi exclaiming, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He flinched at how angry she was. "TELL ME, SEBASTIAN!"

"I – it was… it was just supposed to be a prank – a  _stupid_  prank," Sebastian answered weakly. "It wasn't even meant for Blaine. It was meant for Kurt."

"And  _that_  makes everything better?" Lexi demanded, her voice rising. She heard footsteps behind her and closed to the door, locking it. "Do you realize what you did, Sebastian?" she stomped over to him as he stood up quietly. "You put someone in the  _hospital_. You could be  _arrested_  for assault!" She poked his chest –  _hard_  – causing the boy to wince.

She looked at him and sighed heavily, feeling her anger slowly decrease. Now, she was just filled with so much disappointment and sadness. She looked up at him, her eyes straining from the pressure behind it. "Who  _are_  you anymore?"

"I –"

"They said you were bad," Lexi said weakly. "They said you were evil – a horrible person. I disagreed with them. I said despite how mean you were, you weren't capable of being such a horrible person. I genuinely thought you were a good guy. I thought I could love you."

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat, noticing her usage of past tense. " _Thought_?"

Lexi looked at him. "You  _are_  a bad person, Sebastian," she said quietly, backing away from him. "We're over. Stay away from me." She turned to walk away.

"Wait, Lex –" Sebastian reached out to her, but only got as far as Lexi retracted her hand quickly, whirling around. His left cheek suddenly stung as her palm made contact with it.

"I said stay  _away_  from me!" she exclaimed, her right palm throbbing. A traitorous tear slipped out from the corner of her eyes and she wiped it away quickly. "Don't come near me ever again. I mean it."

She stomped away, throwing the door open. She stormed past a shocked-looking Cameron as well as a whimpering Jett. The dog wiggled out of the little boy's arms before chasing after her, following her down the stairs.

Jett barked, catching Lexi's attention. She glanced down at the toy poodle and tears blurred her vision quickly as she picked him up. "I'm sorry, Jett," she apologized, hugging him. The dog whimpered and licked her cheek, undoubtedly trying to ease her pain. "I don't know when I'll see you again, but take care of him, okay?"

She set the dog down, giving him one last pat before leaving the house.

As Jett sat in front of the entrance, he whimpered softly as his once-perky ears deflated and his tail stopped wagging. The sound of the door closing has never echoed so loudly to him before.

Lexi wiped away her tears, which were flowing freely. She had refused to let them fall within Sebastian's presence. She couldn't let him know just how deeply wounded she was.

She always believed that Sebastian was – despite his faults – a good person. He cared for Cameron, he doted on Jett, and he watched over and supported Lexi. She climbed into her car and leaned over her steering wheel, unable to leave just yet.

Her shoulders shook as she sobbed silently, the tears dripping down her cheeks and staining her jean-clad thighs.

A few feet above her, Sebastian peered outside his window, looking out at the outline of her car. He couldn't understand just why he was so troubled by it.

Lexi wasn't the first of his potential lovers to leave his life, and he always bounced back easily whenever he broke up with someone. Perhaps it was because of the fact that she was a girl.

 _No_ , he mind instantly corrected.  _That isn't it._

He knew the real reason.

He truly did care for Lexi. He adored her – and the thought of loving her didn't appall him at all. In fact, the idea was quite lovely to toy with.

As he stood from his bedroom window, he watched as the headlights of Lexi's car suddenly turn off. A minute later, it was put into drive, and the vehicle left the driveway.

Sebastian's lips curled into a frown before he glanced away, turning to look at his overly large, empty room. Jett had sulked into the room earlier, and had chosen to curl into his kennel. He was curled and staring blankly ahead, undoubtedly blaming Sebastian.

He couldn't be mad at the dog. He deserved it. Sebastian's blue-green eyes fell onto his large bed, and his frown deepened. He could picture Lexi and him lounged on it, with her in his lap as she rested her back to his chest. His arms would be wrapped around her fit waist and they'd just talk.

He had intellectual and stimulating conversations and the hottest make out sessions with her. She made feelings inside him stir more than he had ever felt with any other man and made him laugh.

She was the good half of him.

She believed that he was a good person because it was  _her_  that made him want to be a good person – at least, around her. She was his best friend and knew him better than anyone else. She accepted and believed in him when others didn't – and he had crushed it to pieces.

Sebastian walked over to his bed and sat down on it, feeling his body mold with the soft cushion of it. He rested his elbows on his knees as he placed his forehead on his fists.

"I'm not a good person," he said, his voice thick in realization. "I'm a terrible person."

It was for the better that Lexi had left. It was better that she left before they got to serious. … But it was too late for Sebastian. Without having known, this beautiful woman had opened him to a world he never thought existed. He firmly believed he was attracted to men all this time, but seeing her evoked emotions in him.

Just her.

 _But I have to give it up,_  he thought resignedly. He was toxic. Their relationship was only going to bring her down.

But even so…

 _I'm so selfish,_  he thought, as his mind moved to work. One part of him told him to stay away, but he couldn't. Lexi was the greatest thing that happened to him.

It was too soon, he realized, but…  _I love her._

His eyes glanced over at the calendar that hung at his desk. He scoffed quietly, seeing the date as January the fourteenth. While his relationship with Lexi didn't last twenty minutes like it did with that hunk from Scandals, it had only lasted twenty days.

But Sebastian wanted more.

He had a taste of heaven, and never wanted to let it go.

* * *

_Just to tell you once again who's bad._


	15. Smooth Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song(s) Featured:  
> \- "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson

_It was the sound of a crescendo._

* * *

To be completely honest, Kurt looked like hell. He was so different that what Lexi associated with – he didn't even do his morning moisturizing routine this morning, and as a result, they arrived at school fifteen minutes earlier than they usually did.

Both he and Lexi were missing during lunch, having chosen solace in the astronomy classroom with each other, just sitting there in silence for the lunch hour.

After school, Lexi was the first to enter the choir room, choosing to sit in the back corner, isolated from everyone else. The rest of the New Directions weren't  _mad_  at her, persay, but they  _were_  a lot wearier around her.

Kurt walked into the choir room, where most of the members were already. Rachel, having not seen Kurt the whole day, was the first to speak, "How is he? Is he okay?"

"Uh, it's his right eye," Kurt said quietly. "The doctor says that his cornea is deeply scratched and he has to have surgery."

Lexi bit her lip from where she sat, glancing at the empty seat next to her. It was usually occupied by a Blaine Anderson, who was absent today.

Will shook his head in disbelief. "In all my years as a teacher and a student, I have never known a slushie to do that kind of damage."

"That's 'cause it wasn't a normal slushie, Mr. Schue," Finn replied, shaking his head briefly. "There was stuff in it – rocks or something. He  _wanted_  to do that damage."

Santana glanced over at Lexi. "You happy now, Mini-Shaq? Your boyfriend blinded your best friend." She crossed her arms over her decently-sized chest, looking at the small girl that sat, isolated from everyone else.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore," Lexi mumbled, causing everyone to turn to her. She didn't even bother blushing in embarrassment like she normally did.

Will, sensing the girl's dark mood, turned to his other members, "Well, unless you have proof that he tampered with the slushie, the police aren't interested in getting involved."

"Sebastian is evil," Kurt said, and Lexi slumped further into her seat far away from everyone else. She wasn't feeling it today. While Kurt wasn't mad at her, it didn't stop him from raging against her now-ex-boyfriend. "He needs to be expelled."

"Look," Will sighed, trying to calm his students down. "Figgins and I spoke to Dalton's headmaster. They're opening up an investigation, so, guys, I'm telling you: please let the system handle this one."

"No," Artie refuted from where he sat. "Dalton's old-school, Mr. Schue. They're not gonna turn their backs on one of their own. We need payback."

"An eye for an eye," Mike spoke in, and Lexi knew they were talking literally. She tensed. Yes, what happened to Blaine was horrible, but making it even would only make things worse. That was how wars started, after all.

"No," Will cut in firmly. "I have a zero-tolerance for violence – of any kind. That's not how we do things."

"No," Artie refuted from where he sat. "We sing – and that's all we ever do."

Will turned to look as his handicapable member, "Do you  _want_  to get disqualified from Regionals?"

"I don't give a  _damn_  about Regionals!" Artie snapped, brown eyes burning. "What do you expect from us? We're  _people_. I know the rest of the world may not see us like that, but when they tease us and throw stuff at us and toss us in dumpsters and tell us we're nothing but losers with stupid dreams, it freaking hurts. And we're supposed to turn the other cheek and be the bigger man by telling ourselves that those dreams and how hard we work make us better than them? But it gets pretty damn hard to feel that way when they always get to win."

She knew were Artie was getting from. She understood it. She really did. All of them did. Each and every single member of the New Directions had been the butt end of the stick – whether it be for their sexuality, their social status, their economic status, their accent, their physical appearance. Everything they had – it was torn down.

While it didn't undermine her a bit, she had suffered because of the fact that she was gay. Her parents kicked her out, most of her new school isolated her. Her old school didn't hesitate to turn their backs to her because she had changed her allegiance – because she had joined another basketball team. She thought she had Sebastian, but all she really had were the people in this very room.

Her eyes scanned each and every member, taking in everything.

Rachel, the leader who while generally selfish and did everything that benefitted her still listed. Her vanity got the best of her, but that was because she understood what it was like to not be understood – to be recognized.

Finn, the other leader who watched over everyone like an overprotective brother or father. While awkward and clueless most of the time, when he had an idea – it worked and bonded them all.

Kurt – her wonderful cousin that had selflessly taken her under his wing. To her, he was her savior and deeply cared for her. She couldn't choose family, that much was obvious, but she was grateful for having Kurt around.

Mercedes was undoubtedly the biggest of all of them, yet she didn't let it get in her way. She let herself be expressed and she was loyal once you became her friend. She stuck by you and cared for you – like a real homegirl.

Artie was the glue that kept the club together, she knew that much from months of observation. He had this leadership that took control behind the stage – behind Rachel and Finn, working as the director to their executive producers.

Blaine, who was currently absent was who Lexi deemed as her best friend. Kurt was family and his best friends were Rachel and Mercedes, so Lexi had built a bond with the ex-Warbler, who was just as new to this club as her.

Puck and Mike were her teammates and quite protective of her, taking in the unspoken role of her protectors, as well as watching over everyone else and defending their honor as well.

Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Rory, Sam, and Tina were some of the people Lexi hadn't really gotten to bond with. The first three were part of the popular clique, but their status had fallen greatly upon joining New Directions. They were the queens that were dethroned, and they were working to get back their status the right way – the truthful way. The last three were outsiders that often looked in, and they understood the struggles of being the new kid, the poor kid, and the minority kid respectively. Their talents were hidden away, but they shone in Glee Club.

"I think I better roll away," Lexi snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Artie speak. She turned to see the boy turning his chair, leaving the classroom.

She glanced at the rest of the room, and realized what she had to do. She stood up quickly, gathering her things, attracting everyone's attention. She ignored them and jogged out of the classroom.

"Artie, wait!" Lexi exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk, Lexi. Especially about your ex-boyfriend. I can't guarantee I'll say things that won't hurt you," the boy firmly kept his gaze in front of him, determinedly rolling away.

The girl fixed the strap of her backpack before she said, "I'm not here to defend Sebastian. I'm here to propose something to you. To help you get justice." She wasn't going to call it revenge – it wasn't right. If she couldn't stop Sebastian, then she had to do something – justice – and save him from himself.

Artie paused in his rolling and looked up at the basketball star. He wasn't that close to her like Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Puck, or Mike, but she had defended him against her monsters that were disguised as her parents.

"Where can you get me a small tape recorder?" Lexi asked, and Artie knew just the place.

* * *

_She was struck down, it was her doom._

* * *

"Sebastian," a voice, determined, called, interrupting the Warblers that were gathered in the room, surrounded by rings of chairs.

The brunet glanced up from his conversation with Jeff and Nick before his eyes met icy-blue ones. He swallowed the lump in his throat and acted casual, "Lexi."

His eyes scanned her, taking in her tight, black blazer that wrapped around her womanly frame quite nicely, to the black short skirt, that showed off her pale-creamy, athletic legs. There was a couple inches added to her height thanks to her black heels, and Sebastian's eyes wandered up to meet Lexi's eyes again.

"I don't know if you've heard, but Blaine may lose an eye," she crossed her arms, looking at the group of Warblers that accompanied her ex-boyfriend. Her gaze didn't waver.

Nick swallowed thickly, sparing a glance at his friends. He normally greeted Lexi with a wide smile and hug, but the tension in this room was incredibly thick that a chainsaw couldn't even rip through it.

"Wait, are you serious?" Trent asked, looking worried. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Lexi spared the chubby boy a glance and replied, "If the surgery goes well."

"Trent, I got this," Sebastian waved off. He stood up straighter and Lexi recognized it as his defensive form – one ready to strike but also defend himself, just like a snake. "Bummer about Blaine. He was pretty. He shouldn't have gotten in the way, though. That slushie was meant for Kurt."

"Which doesn't make it any better," Lexi strode forward, her heels clacking against the woodened floor as she maneuvered around a chair. She stood in front of Sebastian, looking up at him. Even the extra two inches her heels added hardly made a difference, as she stood up to his shoulders. "What'd you put in it, Sebastian? Glass? Asphalt?"

Sebastian looked down at Lexi, impressed. "Red dye number six," he smirked. He noticed her eyes' determination flutter briefly, before they hardened again. So, he still affected her the same way she affected him.

He could feel the heat that radiated from her body, and he resisted the urge to wrap his arm around her waist, to pull her flush against him. This was a battle between two rival groups – not a lover's spat.

"You're lying," Lexi narrowed her eyes. Even if she only did know him for four months, she knew him like the back of her hand.

Sebastian's perfectly shaped eyebrows arched in amusement. He glanced back at the Warblers and reported, "She questioned by honor." He turned back to look at the small girl, "I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition."

Lexi's own shapely brows rose. "You wanna duel?" She turned to the instrumentalists who were lingering in the back. "Could I just have the cellos stay behind? I'm gonna need you guys for this one."

"Everyone else clear out," Sebastian ordered authoritatively. "I don't want you to see me make a girl cry." He leaned in so close Lexi could feel his hot breath brushing against her cheek.

Lexi's own voice got husky as she leaned in so close there was hardly any space between them. "Let's just keep this on point."

The Warblers sensed the tension, feeling the two's sexual and emotional compatibility radiating off of them. It'd undoubtedly be a good show, but they had to clear out. They could listen on the outside.

The cellists began to play, and Lexi and Sebastian broke apart, taking opposite sides of the room. Lexi sat down in one of the seats, letting Sebastian take the lead as she watched.

He stalked around, making a random beeline towards her, moving in until he was right behind her, his breath against her ear:

_Uh, as he came into the window_  
_It was the sound of a crescendo, uh_  
_He came into her apartment_  
_He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_  
_She ran underneath the table_  
_He could see she was unable_  
_So she ran into the bedroom_  
_She was struck down, it was her doom  
_ _Annie, are you OK?_

Lexi focused on the duel, keeping a trained, unaffected face at how close Sebastian was. He was using it as a method to spook her. Her voice flowed out:

_So, Annie, are you OK?_

A shiver went down Sebastian's spine, feeling Lexi's smooth, slightly husky voice flow into the air. Her voice was melodic to his ears, but he had to keep strong. His punctuated voice mixed with Lexi's flowing one:

_Are you OK, Annie?_

Lexi's voice held out longer, mixing in with Sebastian's to form a musical unity that outside the door, the Warblers could hear with tense backs. Their voices mixed as one to form a union that sent tremors through their stiff bodies, and if it weren't for the fact that it was a tense duel, they would have enjoyed the shivers. They focused as the two (ex-)lovers in the room sang, pressing their ears against the wooden door:

_Annie, are you OK? (So, Annie, are you OK?)_  
_Are you OK, Annie? (Annie, are you OK?)_  
_So, Annie, are you OK? (Are you OK, Annie?)  
_ _Annie, are you OK? (So, Annie are you OK?)_

Both of their voices came together for the chorus, working and flowing as they maneuvered around the chairs set around them. Sebastian spun a chair out of his way while Lexi crossed her strong legs, causing the boy's eyes to drift down to watch the muscles flex before scanning up her body again, singing together:

_Are you OK, Annie?_  
_Annie, are you OK?_  
_Would you tell us that you're OK? (Uh!)_  
_There's a sign in the window_  
_That he struck you – a crescendo, Annie_  
_He came into your apartment_  
_He left the bloodstains on the carpet (Uh!)_  
_And then you ran into the bedroom_  
_You were struck down  
_ _It was your doom_

Sebastian took the lead this time, with Lexi's voice adding on in the background. Her voice mimicked her own actions, snaking around his voice as Lexi circled around him in a practically-seductive dance while Sebastian stood in the center, slightly tense:

_Annie, are you OK? (So, Annie, are you OK?)_  
_Are you OK, Annie? (Annie, are you OK?)_  
_So, Annie, are you OK? (Are you OK, Annie?)  
_ _Annie, are you OK? (So, Annie, are you OK?)_

Sebastian snapped out of his daze as his eyes honed in on Lexi's light-colored orbs. Both of their voices came together powerfully:

_Are you OK, Annie?_

Sebastian approached Lexi, looking down at her, making use of his larger frame to tower over her petite one:

_You've been hit by_

Lexi strode even closer, lightly pressing her chest against his as she looked up at him:

_You've been hit by_

Sebastian's control faltered briefly as he pulled her close to his body, their shapes melding into one as their unwavering voices punctuated:

_A Smooth Criminal_

They both broke away abruptly, tense, and Sebastian sang again, as Lexi moved around, keeping her eyes trained on the tall male:

_Uh, so they came into the outway_  
_It was a Sunday – what a black day, uh!_  
_Mouth to mouth resuscitation_  
_Sounding heartbeats – Intimidations  
_ _Annie, are you OK?_

The cellists took their time with their playing, plucking and bowing the strings as Lexi and Sebastian circled around them, eyeing each other like they were the predator hunting a prey. Both of them were exerting their domination, and neither were backing down. Lexi wouldn't do it, and neither would Sebastian, so she took it while Sebastian's voice worked around her:

_I don't know! (Annie, are you OK? Will you tell us, that you're OK. There's a sign in the window)_  
_I don't know (That he struck you – a crescendo, Annie)_  
_I don't know! (He came into your apartment)_  
_I don't know! (Left the bloodstains on the carpet)_  
_I don't know, why, baby! (Then you ran into the bedroom)_  
_I don't know! (You were struck down)_  
_(It was your doom)_  
_(_ **with Sebastian:** _Annie!)_  
_(Annie, are you OK?)_  
_Dang, gone it – baby! (Will you tell us, that you're OK?)_  
_Dang, gone it – baby! (There's a sign in the window)_  
_Dang, gone it – baby! (That he struck you – a crescendo, Annie)_  
_Hoo! Hoo! (He came into your apartment)_  
_Dang, gone it! (Left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)_  
_Hoo! Hoo! (Then you ran into the bedroom)_  
_Dang, gone it! (You were struck down)  
_ _(It was your doom – Annie!)_

Sebastian stepped forward, leaving just a couple inches between their pulsing bodies – pumping with adrenaline, keeping eye contact with her:

_You've been hit by_

Lexi moved fast – so fast her chest pressed against Sebastian's as their voices melded together:

_You've been struck by  
_ _A Smooth Criminal_

The music faded and their rough, labored breathing mixed.

The cellists got up, leaving the two tense teenagers.

Her chest pressed harder against Sebastian's harder, leaner one rhythmically every time they inhaled roughly. She could feel her heart thrumming in her chest and her eyelids fell to half-mast as she looked up at Sebastian, the sides of his temples slightly damp from exertion. His jaw clenched, and Lexi watched as the straight muscles moved, tightly squeezing. He swallowed thickly, causing her eyes to drop down to his bobbing Adam's apple.

Sebastian, unable to resist any longer, grabbed Lexi's shoulders, and slammed her lips onto his into a bruising kiss. Lexi's hands automatically went to Sebastian's slicked hair and she ran her hands through his gelled, stiff locks, mussing them. Their harsh breathing mingled as their lips pressed against each other's desperately, their teeth clashing as their tongues met, wrapping around each other.

The Dalton boy's own hands moved to Lexi's hair, moving underneath so he could cradle her neck, pressing her soft body against his hard one. Their bodies melted into one, just like their voices had earlier. Lexi's head pulsed as her oxygen levels lowered, but she kept her hold on him.

Lexi swallowed the vibrating groan that erupted from Sebastian's lips when she pressed her hips to Sebastian's, moving sensually against his growing erection. He bit down on her plump upper lip and she moaned softly into the air. Their need for oxygen became too much, and they had to break apart.

They broke away, and immediately, their lungs sought for air, as sense slowly filled them. Lexi quickly pushed Sebastian away, so sudden that he almost lost his balance, just as the Warblers walked back inside. Sebastian steadied himself before he wiped his lips, as did Lexi. He strode over to the Warblers, not even looking back at her.

"I was better," she said to his retreating figure.

"You weren't even close," Sebastian scoffed, turning over his shoulder to look at Lexi's attractive figure.

Her face was flushed a light pink, one of his favorite colors to paint her cheeks. Her dark locks were mussed, forming a halo around her head, due to his wandering hands. Her eyes were still slightly glossy, but they were slowly starting to clear and sober. His eyes fell on her pink lips, bruised and swollen from his desperate kiss.

Sebastian knew he didn't look as put together as he was originally, either. He knew his hair was slightly messed up from Lexi's own hands, and his clothes were slightly wrinkled. His lips were also bruised, but as he was the one who gnawed on Lexi's lips.

He knew it – she knew it. While Lexi was a talented and wonderful singer, she didn't have Sebastian's years of experience and training. Sebastian was the better one today, but Lexi wasn't that far behind. In fact, if the two were in a duet competition together, they would have won hands down.

"Tell me the truth, Sebastian," Lexi strode after him, taking in his slightly messy hair from her fingers, but otherwise perfect (in his opinion) appearance. "What did you put in that slushie?!"

"Rock salt," Sebastian replied casually, turning back around. "But it's okay."

Lexi stopped behind him. "How is that okay?! I told you that Blaine has to have surgery!"

"It's okay, because I didn't put anything in this one," Sebastian replied, taking the red drink out of Nick's hand. He whirled around, splashing Lexi's unexpected face with it.

He watched as the icy liquid slid down, her breasts creating a pathway for the ice to flow down. She was wearing a white undershirt – the only white in her ensemble, and it was a horrible choice.

He could see it staining the top, the liquid forcing the shirt to stick to her alabaster skin. Lexi wiped away the slushie from her eyes, glaring up at Sebastian. She unbuttoned her dark blazer, before pinching the center of her undershirt.

She shivered slightly as the red ice flowed down past her stomach and landed on the ground after sliding past her short skirt. She pursed her lips, stunned speechless at Sebastian's audacity.

He smirked. "Still sexy," he drawled, seeing her shirt now stained a light pink.

Lexi's brows furrowed in irritation, and she scoffed. She might have lost the duel and gotten slushied, but she got what she came here for. She strolled away without another word, and headed straight for her car.

She reached into the trunk, grabbing her overnight bag before sliding into her car. She strode back inside Dalton, heading to the restroom to change.

Lifting a large breast, she grabbed a small device that was taped on the underside of it. She tugged on it, peeling it off of her and she looked at the voice recorder.

Taking her slightly soggy clothes, she wiped herself dry, pouring water on them from a bottle to rid herself of the stickiness. Since she was in such close range of him, almost the entire slushie had gotten onto her.

She finished wiping herself, before putting on a clean pair of underwear and a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top.

She left the building, her bag slung over her shoulder with the tape recorder inside it, heading to her car. She started the engine, heading back to Lima. It was time for her to report what she had gotten.

* * *

_You've been struck by – A Smooth Criminal._


	16. Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Song(s) Featured:**  
>  \- "Black or White" by Michael Jackson  
> \- "Impossible" by Shontelle

_Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love._

* * *

Lexi was shoved by Santana as the Latina rushed everyone inside the choir room. "Hurry, before Mr. Schue gets here. Come on." Lexi went to sit next to Artie and the two exchanged looks. "Brittany, lock the door."

"I don't know how to do that," the blonde replied simply.

Santana went over, locking the door as Rachel asked strangely, "Um, what's going on?"

"Because Artie and Lexi are the smoothest criminals around, they managed to get the dirt on Sebastian," Santana said, looking at the basketball player.

Lexi bit her bottom lip and played the tape recording. The New Directions gathered around, listening to the tape, from Lexi confronting Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers, through Sebastian and Lexi's duel of "Smooth Criminal," and to the very end, where he admitted that he had put rock salt into the slushie.

"How'd you do that?" Kurt asked, looking at the evidence his cousin had gathered.

Lexi pointed at her chest, causing everyone to look at them. "I taped it under my boob. Protected it from the slushie, too." At everyone's look, Lexi sighed softly. "Sebastian slushied me," she admitted. "That's what he meant by it was alright – because there wasn't anything in it."

Kurt threw her a sympathetic look. She might've been able to hide how hurt she was from everyone else, but not him. Even if they had only met for the first time a few months ago, they had corresponded via Facebook for a couple years and before that – MySpace.

Kurt was the person that knew her the best – after Sebastian. He crossed his arms at the thought and refocused on the matter at hand.

Santana snatched the recorder out of Lexi's hand and said confidently, "Now, all we have to do is send this tape to the po-po and that little bitchlet is headed to juvie."

Lexi's eyes widened and a pang went through her. While she was mad at what Sebastian had done to Blaine (and by extension – her), she didn't want Sebastian sent to juvie. Regardless of how mad at him she was, she still cared for him and he didn't belong in a place like that. Hell, Puck didn't even belong there.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "No, we're not doing that."

"Why?" Santana demanded. "Kurt, this isn't violent. This is clever. Lexi taped it to her underboob ."

"So he gets kicked out of school," Kurt drawled. "The Warblers still do Michael, and they still beat us. Look, I want to see Sebastian's head turning on a spit, but I've realized that you can't go looking for payback every time the world wrongs you. If Michael went after all the haters, he would have never had any time to do all that amazing music. So, we're not gonna punish the Warblers. We're gonna teach them a lesson, and I think I know how. I've reserved the auditorium, so if you all just follow me."

Lexi exchanged a look with Artie, and the two followed her cousin out of the room.

"What do you have planned?" she asked Kurt as they walked beside each other.

Kurt glanced down at his cousin before saying, "I texted Trent to come here with the rest of the Warblers. If they wanna do Michael so badly, we'll show them how it's  _really_  done. They're already almost here."

Lexi and the rest of the New Directions gathered backstage of the auditorium. They formed a small circle when she glanced up, noticing it was suspiciously quiet.

"Where's Rachel?" she asked, looking around for the outspoken girl.

"Finn's missing, too," Puck pointed out. He craned his head, trying to find his best friend.

A few moments later, Finn and Rachel came jogging up to them, holding hands. "Sorry about that," Rachel apologized. "We got a bit held up."

Everyone exchanged sour looks but stepped out onto the stage. They had bigger problems to worry about than Finchel.

The timing was perfectly executed, because the Warblers were currently walking to the front row of the auditorium. Artie led the New Directions, commenting, "Nice of you to show."

Sebastian's handsome face scrunched in distaste. "Is whatever this is gonna take long? I can't stand the stench of public schools."

Quinn propped a hand on her hip as the Warblers began to take their seats. "It won't take long, and all you have to do is sit and listen."

Once all the Warblers were seated, Lexi scanned them, noting each and every one of them were here. She knew the all, having spent a lot of time with Sebastian and sometimes at Dalton. She especially got along with Trent, Jeff, Nick, and Thad.

"We're not doing Michael for Regionals," Artie announced.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, his eyes scanning all of the members before stopping on Lexi. "I didn't think you'd surrender that easily."

"We're tired of fighting and the backstabbing," Kurt announced, making Sebastian turn his attention on him. "We're show choirs. We're supposed to be supportive of each other."

"This is what we call taking the high road," Puck announced. "Which I was shocked to find out has nothing to do with marijuana." He winced as Lexi elbowed him and he shot her a look. The girl rolled her eyes and refocused on the group in front of her.

"Just because you're doing Michael doesn't mean you understand Michael," Artie declared, looking at Sebastian.

The leader of the Warblers scoffed. "And you do?"

"Yes," Mercedes nodded. "And we're about to show you."

The music started and the McKinley students broke apart, taking their places on stage while Artie led:

_Ow, ow  
_ _I took my baby on a Saturday bang  
_ _But is that girl with you?  
_ _Yes, we're one and the same_

Lexi skirted over to Artie maneuvering around his wheelchair before singing:

_Now, I believe in miracles  
_ _And a miracle has happened tonight  
_ _Hee, ah_

Artie and Lexi led the group in the choreography, pointing out at the Warblers as the New Directions backed them up:

_But, if you're thinking about my baby  
_ _It don't matter if you're black or white_

Lexi gave a playful smile to Artie before moving in order for Santana to step up, taking the lead while she fell into the background with the rest of the group:

_I am tired of this devil  
_ _I am tired of this stuff  
_ _I am tired of this business  
_ _So, when the going get rough  
_ _I ain't scared of your brother  
_ _I ain't scared of no sheets  
_ _I ain't scared of nobody  
_ _Girl, when the going get mean_

The group backed up from the edge of the stage, moving to form a ball with Artie in front of them all as he rapped:

_Protection for the gangs, clubs, and nations  
_ _Causing grief in human relations  
_ _It's a turf war on a global scale  
_ _I'd rather hear both sides of the tale  
_ _See, it's not about races, just places, faces  
_ _Where your blood comes from is where your space is  
_ _I've seen the bright get duller  
_ _I'm not going to spend my life being a color_

Kurt boldly stepped forward, intentionally calling out Sebastian when he covered his right eye, singing:

_Don't tell me you agree with me  
_ _When I saw you kicking (_ **with Mercedes:** _dirt in my eye)_

With Artie and Lexi leading them, the New Directions sang together:

_But, if you're thinking about my baby  
_ _It don't matter if you're black or white  
_ _I said if you're thinking of being my baby  
_ _It don't matter if you're black or white_

Lex bent over the stage, helping various Warblers get up on the stage. They joined the New Directions in their dancing, all except Sebastian, who remained planted in his seat:

_I said if you're thinking of being my brother  
_ _It don't matter if you're black or white  
_ _It's black, it's white (Oh, oh, oh)  
_ _It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _It's black, it's white (_ **Lexi:** _Yeah) (_ **Artie:** _Woo)  
_ _It's tough for you to get by (_ **Santana:** _Yeah, yeah)  
_ _It's black, it's white (_ **Santana:** _Woo)  
_ _It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (_ **Lexi:** _Black or white)  
_ _It's black, it's white (_ **Artie:** _Woo)  
_ _It's tough for you to get by  
_ _It's black, it's white (_ **Santana:** _Woo, come on)  
_ _It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _It's black, it's white (_ **Artie:** _Woo) (_ **Santana:** _Oooh)  
_ _It's tough for you to get by  
_ _It's black, it's white  
_ _It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _It's black, it's white (_ **Artie:** _Woo)_

As the music faded away, the New Direction and Warblers applauded and Lexi reached over, hugging Jeff. She heard a slow, drawing clap and pulled away from the blond to see Sebastian's hands coming together dully.

"Very moving," he said, uninterested.

"Come on, Sebastian," Nick sighed. "Give it up."

His eyes fell on the Warbler and pointed, " _That_  is the kind of attitude that lost us Regionals last year."

Santana stepped forward. "I could call the cops or your headmaster and get you out of school or even arrested for assaulting Blain with that slushie."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "All of this would be just  _awfully_  terrifying if you had any proof whatsoever."

Santana reached into her pocket and pulled out the tape she had taken from me earlier. "You mean like you on tape admitting to it?" she cocked a brow. Before Sebastian could even ask where she got it, she elaborated, "Sexy Lexi here got it for us."

"Don't call me that," I mumbled from where I stood. It was what Sebastian called me, and even if I didn't like it much, it didn't sound right coming from anybody but him.

Santana ignored me as Kurt took the tape from her hand. "But you know what? It just wouldn't be as much fun winning Regionals if you weren't there to suffer through all the agony of defeat." He tossed Sebastian the tape, who caught it easily.

"At least now, all your teammates get to know exactly what kind of guy you are," Santana crossed her arms.

"Now get the hell out of my auditorium," Artie ordered. "School's out!"

Lexi hopped off the stage at that moment, shocking everyone. She jogged after Sebastian, who had heard her, but he kept walking, no doubt wanting this conversation (whatever it was) to be held privately.

They slipped into an empty classroom, and Lexi closed the door behind her. Once the door clicked shut, Sebastian turned around, looking at her. "Come here to give me my just desserts, too?" he asked.

Lexi crossed her arms simply. "I think that was humiliation enough, wasn't it?"

Sebastian's fist tightened around the tape. "Why didn't you give it to the police? There was evidence. Shouldn't someone evil get what they deserve?" He didn't understand why Lexi was still here, talking to him. Immediately after Lexi had left the day before, sticky with slushie residue, Sebastian realized he only added fuel to the flames.

It was stupid, but it was his way of defending himself. If he could hurt others – they couldn't hurt him. But the look in her eyes – the stunned disbelief – was enough to make him regret his decisions. That look was enough to hurt him.

"Why'd you do it, Sebastian?"

He looked at the ground, avoiding Lexi's gaze. "I don't know."

"I think you do," Lexi refuted. She stepped forward and Sebastian looked further at the ground. "Look at me, Sebastian."

He didn't.

"Look at me," she repeated, her voice slightly harder. "Look at me!"

Sebastian's eyes snapped up to meet her gaze and his eyes widened a fraction at the expression on her face. She was doing her best to keep her eyes trained on him, but her pupils kept shaking. "Why'd you do it?" she asked again.

"I don't know."

"You  _do_ ," Lexi pushed. "So tell me. Tell me why." Sebastian's hands clenched into tight fists. "You can do your best to lie, Sebastian, but you can't lie to me. You did it to protect yourself, didn't you?" At his silence, she continued, "Did you think I'd hurt you, Sebastian? Did you?"

"No," Sebastian finally spoke up. "But you could, Lexi, and that's what scares the hell out of me. You show up out of nowhere and throw what I always knew upside down and – and Lexi, you have this  _power_  over me. I'm so used to being in control of all my situations. And you – you show up in my life – and all of a sudden, I can't think clearly, Lexi. It scares me."

There was a thickness in Lexi's throat, but she swallowed it. She opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it. She closed her eyes, before opening them slowly. She looked up at Sebastian and turned around, walking away.

* * *

_I was careless, I forgot._

* * *

Lexi stepped onto the dimly lit stage by herself.

The rest of her team had moved on from the Sebastian debacle, now that they had defeated him, but Lexi still couldn't help but feel a sour taste of defeat in her mouth.

They had won the fight for Michael – neither team was going to compete, but because the New Directions were able to push Sebastian back, they claimed it as a victory of their own.

Will had heard of what the New Directions did and was proud of his team. They had chosen the mature and clean route to defeat an enemy, instead of leaving it to dark feelings to take over.

Lexi sighed softly to herself as she looked up, taking in the auditorium. She never realized how large it was when she was in here alone.

It was free and open – letting her do whatever she pleased without anyone stopping her. There were no parents to hold her down and say she couldn't do it. Not that she'd listen to them, over course. For all she was concerned, Burt and Carol were her parents now.

She stood on the stage, running a hand over the piano.

"I've never been so hung up before," she said to herself, running a hand through her hair, effectively messing it up. "Even when Samantha broke up with me. Why?  _I'm_  the one who called it quits."

She groaned to herself as flashes entered and left her head – of her smiling – of  _Sebastian_  smiling. Without another word, she sat down on piano bench, and placed her fingers over the ivory keys.

She placed her lips against the mic, and sang:

_I remember you years ago  
_ _Someone told me I should take  
_ _Caution when it comes to love  
_ _I did, I did_

Lexi 's eyes closed, and she tilted her head gently:

_And you were strong and I was not  
_ _My illusion, my mistake  
_ _I was careless, I forgot  
_ _I did_

Sebastian's laugh mixed with Jett's barks of excitements filled her head and she shook her head, her eyes snapping open as she focused on the wall in front of her:

_And now, when all is done  
_ _There is nothing to say  
_ _You have gone and so effortlessly  
_ _You have won  
_ _You can go ahead tell them_

Lexi's lips practically kissed the microphone as she sung, moving against the cool mic as her fingers danced over the keys:

_Tell them all I know now  
_ _Shout it from the roof tops  
_ _Write it on the sky line  
_ _All we had is gone now_

She chose to focus on the lyrics instead of her thoughts. Her fingers danced over the ivory keys, pressing her long, strong fingers down on them.

_Tell them I was happy  
_ _And my heart is broken  
_ _All my scars are open  
_ _Tell them what I hoped would be  
_ _Impossible, impossible  
_ _Impossible, impossible_

Lexi exhaled deeply as she took in a deep breath, before moving her head to the side as she cooed:

_Fall out of love is hard  
_ _Falling for betrayal is worse  
_ _Broken trust and broken hearts  
_ _I know, I know_

Her eyes grew unfocused as she thought of the last time she was in Sebastian's bed, moving underneath him as he covered her body with his, trapping her, but keeping her safe. She shook her head, refocusing:

_Thinking all you need is there  
_ _Building faith on love and words  
_ _Empty promises will wear  
_ _I know, I know_

Lexi took another deep breath, moving her head to the side as the words flowed out from between her lips:

_And now, when all is gone  
_ _There is nothing to say  
_ _And if you're done with embarrassing me  
_ _On your own you can go ahead tell them_

Her voice resonated as she pushed more emotion and strength into her words. Her voice was pushed so hard that it threatened to crack, but she kept strong with her words:

_Tell them all I know now  
_ _Shout it from the roof tops  
_ _Write it on the sky line  
_ _All we had is gone now_

Lexi's foot pressed down on the pedal of the piano as the melody echoed through the auditorium, complimenting her voice:

_Tell them I was happy  
_ _And my heart is broken  
_ _All my scars are open  
_ _Tell them what I hoped would be  
_ _Impossible, impossible  
_ _Impossible, impossible  
_ _Impossible, impossible  
_ _Impossible, impossible_

Lexi's words softened as her fingers softened their playing, and her words rang out:

_I remember years ago  
_ _Someone told me I should take  
_ _Caution when it comes to love  
_ _I did_

Lexi's fingers came to a stop and her voice echoed as she exhaled into the microphone, the sound projecting through the empty auditorium.

She knew she had the glee club backing her if she ever needed it, but there was this hole now that she had cut Sebastian out of her life.

She never realized how much of her time she had spent with him. Normally at this time, she'd be on her way to the Lima Bean to have her daily coffee with him, and she wouldn't return until late at night.

What was she going to do now?

Maybe she'll spend more time with Blaine as he recovers from his surgery, or learn more about Broadway and their musicals with Rachel and Kurt. She wasn't entirely sure.

She could go back to practicing basketball 24/7 again. Even if the season was over for her, there was always next year to prepare for. Next year were the college applications, and it was when she had to play the hardest in order to get the scholarship she so desperately wanted.

While Lima had shown her just how great friends could be, she didn't find herself living here. She always imagined herself living in a large city. She was hoping to get signed onto either the Liberty in New York, the Mercury in Phoenix, or the Sparks in LA.

After coming here, though, she realized there was more to life than practicing day in and day out for basketball. There was fun to be had – friends to spend time with.

And Sebastian had taught her that.

Her eyes glazed over at how tired she was of these feelings. It wasn't just the break up she was distraught over. It was the fact that she had lost a great friend in Sebastian – someone that understood her.

He understood the struggles of fighting about making sure of one's sexuality. She had come to accept that she was gay, but she loved Sebastian.

Her head spun.

She loved Sebastian.

Oh God.

Lexi brought her hand up, wiping away the stray tears that had fallen without her permission. She sat with her head down, pressing the heels of her palms against her eyes.

Unbeknownst to her, Sebastian pushed away from the doorframe he leaned on. He had been waiting for Lexi outside the school, but after twenty minutes of not seeing her, he had tried to look for her, after seeing all the New Directions members leave the school one by one.

He found her just as she was about to sing, and hid against the doorframe, his tall, lean figure easily hidden due to the large auditorium door.

Sebastian closed his eyes, contemplating. He then slowly peeled them apart when he had made his decision. He crossed his arms and walked away silently from the hunched figure of Lexi, who was just staring blankly at the floor now.

He had seen enough.

* * *

_Tell them all I know now._


	17. Back to December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Song(s) Featured:**  
>  \- "Back To December" by Taylor Swift  
> \- "Patiently" by Emma Lahana

_Your guard is up and I know why._

* * *

Lexi felt sick.

She never really cared for Valentine's Day, treating it as any other day, but the students of McKinley High made this school so difficult to stomach.

Mike and Tina were exchanging Eskimo kisses, which weren't too bad, except for the fact that Tina made high-pitched giggling noises that grated Lexi's ears.

Finn and Rachel were banging away on the drums. The girl had an amazing voice, but she just couldn't play, so it sounded similar to a five year old banging away.

Artie, Rory, and Puck were talking about some sorority girls the latter had had sex with a couple nights back when he was cleaning the pool of a sorority house.

Santana and Brittany were the most tolerable, in Lexi's opinion. They were still overly affectionate, but they were just dancing, in their own little world, a few feet away.

"I'm gonna hurl," Lexi commented, her head resting on the cool piano she sat on.

"Ditto," Kurt agreed from beside her. He was down about the fact that Blaine – while his surgery was successful – wasn't here because he was busy recovering.

"Okay, everybody!" Will announced, walking into the room. "Let's hear it for  _love_!" He drew a heart around the board, which read  _World's Greatest Love Songs_. "Your assignment this week is to find and perform the world's greatest love songs. Now, Regionals is next week, and we still need to raise $250 for costumes and hair spray."

"Oh, God, not another bake sale," Kurt groaned in exasperation.

"If any student gives ten dollars, we will sing these world's greatest love songs to their Valentine. We will serenade each classroom–"

" **NO**!" all of the members except Rachel, Rory, and Lexi protested, causing the girl to jump.

"Yes!" Rachel disagreed.

"What's so bad about it?" Lexi asked, cocking her head to the side. In her opinion, their club was terrific at singing. Yeah, not the most popular, but at least they weren't like the carolers some clubs from her old school were.

"Two years ago, we went room-to-room Christmas caroling, they threw food," Tina provided, crossing her arms.

"And shoes," Mike added.

Lexi looked at Kurt incredulously. "It was the teacher that threw her shoe, too," he supplied. Lexi shook her head in disapproval. She was  _not_  caroling.

"Yes, Sugar?" Will asked, seeing the rich girl's raised arm.

"Here's a spoonful of Sugar for you all," the girl said simply. "Don't sweat the small stuff – and it's all small stuff when you're right." She reached into her pink purse and pulled out a wad of money, walking to Will. "So, here you go."

Will looked down at the stack of money nervously. "Uh, Sugar, I can't take that."

"Take it," Kurt insisted firmly.

"Okay," Will sighed, taking the cash. "Everyone, give it up for Sugar for paying for our Final Net and cumberbunds!"

Lexi clapped with everyone else in the room and the girl soaked it all in. "I love the sound of applause – even if I have to buy it. Okay, everyone, look under your chairs." Then she paused, "Except you, Artie. Your chair kept moving, so I hid your surprise in the wastebasket."

Kurt handed Lexi a red, heart-shaped box that he had pulled from under the bench they shared and opened his own. It was chocolate.

"V-Day is my fave day ever," Sugar announced, and Lexi wondered if she really knew what V-Day was. "And to help me celebrate, my daddy's throwing me a huge, redic party at Breadstix, and I'm naming it the Sugar Shack. And, drumroll, Rachel…" The girl banged on the drums and then the cymbal. "You're all invited!"

Lexi clapped politely while some students cheered.

"But you have to bring a date," Sugar announced, looking at Lexi and then the rest of the single people in the room. "No single people allowed. They're sad and boring and they don't exist in my world." She placed on her pink, heart-shaped sunglasses.

"Um, but you're single," Mercedes pointed out.

Sugar gave the girl a smile. "Not for long."

Lexi looked at the whiteboard, reading the assignment she had to complete. She sighed softly to herself, her brows furrowing together. How was she going to complete an assignment she was so unsure about?

* * *

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

* * *

Lexi messed with her mashed potatoes as she sat with a few members of the New Directions. They were talking about Sugar's Valentine's Day party and she debated if she should even go or not.

"Wait, which one are you gonna take to Sugar's V-Day party?" Tina asked, causing Lexi to look up. Seeing all of their attention was on Puck, she realized they were talking about Puck's sorority girls. Kurt slid into the seat next to her, a happy smile on his face.

"All of them," Puck responded.

"The entire sorority?" Artie questioned in disbelief.

"They don't call them the  _E-Z-Dee-Zees_  for nothing," Puck pointed out. "I got the gig cleaning the sorority house swimming pool, then I sawed through those chicks like a freakin' sex tornado room to room."

Lexi arched her brows silently while Rory complimented Puck.

"I'm a professional," the football/basketball player said. "Tried the true love thing."

"With a teacher," Mike pointed out.

"Wasn't for me," Puck shook his head.

"Well, it is for me," Kurt sighed happily. "And apparently, it's for Blaine, too. Look: even from his sick bed, he's managed to send me a new Valentine's Day card every sing day this week."

He flipped open the card and Lexi looked at it curiously. Artie noticed it as well. "It says, 'From your secret admirer,'" the boy pointed out.

"So romantic," Kurt sighed softly, just as Tina's eyes widened in shock. He turned around and jumped in excitement. "Ooh. A gorilla gram?  _Pour moi_?"

Lexi looked at the large gorilla curiously. It was really weird, to be completely honest. She turned back to Kurt, who was done reading his card.

"Well, I wonder who it could be. Will you tell me who it is, Valentine Gorilla?" The gorilla shook his head and walked away and Kurt turned back to the table. "You see, Puckerman,  _that's_  what you're missing out on: true love." Lexi was going to hurl. Even her cousin was so lovesick now. "What about you, Rory? Who are you taking to Sugar's party?"

"Sugar."

"Hold up," Artie turned to look at the Irish boy. "You better have an option  _B_  because I'm all over that."

"You're going with Sugar?"

"As soon as I ask her out and she says yes," Artie nodded. "Which I'm sure she will because I don't mean this to sound mean, Irish, but nobody understands anything you say."

"Baloney," Rory waved off. "Chicks dig accents."

Artie looked at Rory, slightly confused. "I'm sorry, what was that? Couldn't quite make it out."

Rory narrowed his eyes before pulling out something. "This is a four-leaf clover, kid. Take it, 'cause you're gonna need all the luck you can get."

"Do you people just carry those around?" Kurt asked curiously. He really did wonder if all Irish people carried them, because he had never been able to find one his whole life.

"What about you, Lexi?" Tina inquired, looking at the girl.

Lexi turned to the Asian and shrugged. "I don't think I'm gonna go."

"Why not?" Mike asked. "It'll be fun."

"First off, there's no openly-gay  _or_  bisexual girl in McKinley besides Santana and Brittany. Even if they weren't together, I'd probably kill myself if I had to spend more time than necessary with Santana because all she does is insult me and Brittany's nice and all, but not the brightest lightbulb around."

"But aren't you bisexual?" Puck asked. "I mean, you had that thing with Se–" He was cut off by Tina hitting him in the gut. He groaned.

Lexi shook her head. "Make no mistake, I'm gay. Sebastian just happened to be a male that I found myself fond of. I love women, but there was just something about Sebastian."

"How about I hook you up with one of the sorority girls?" Puck suggested. "No commitment or anything – just show up and have some fun with us as friends."

"Yeah," the rest of the table agreed. Lexi sighed quietly but agreed. It gave her something to do the night of Valentine's.

Later, she found herself in the choir room, messing around on the keyboard. She was hoping for something to hit her, but she still had nothing.

"Artie, four wheels on the floor, please," Will said, walking in. "Rachel, you had an announcement?"

"Yeah, actually, Finn and I have an announcement we'd like to make," Rachel said, taking her boyfriend's hand in hers. They walked to the front of the room and Lexi turned so she could face them fully. 'Finn and I are proud to announce that we're finally getting married!"

Rachel held up her left hand and Lexi's arm accidentally slipped in shock, causing a cacophonous noise to ring through the room, complimenting the New Directions' sounds of astonishment.

"When's the baby's due date?" Puck inquired.

"Wait, guys," Will moved to protest. "Have you both carefully thought this through?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded. "And our parents are totally behind us. And your plan to stop us by telling them totally backfired, Mr. Schue."

Lexi bit her lip. She had already know Finn had proposed to Rachel, but with the whole Warblers debacle from a month ago, but she just… didn't have the heart to really care. Yes, she realized life didn't revolve around her, but it wasn't like she was purposely hogging any attention. She just stayed quiet most days.

"Actually, I'm the one who told them," Kurt confessed. "Because I think you guys are making a mistake. A  _huge_  mistake."

"When's the wedding?" Quinn inquired, arms crossed.

"The date is TBD, but I can assure all of you that we're gonna have a very simple and elegant ceremony at the Justice of the Peace, which all of you are invited to. And we're registered as Samuel French."

"You guys aren't mature or old enough to properly face this type of commitment," Quinn pointed out.

Lexi didn't really know what to say. She didn't believe age had anything to do with a working relationship. Some worked, some didn't because of the fact that there way either no trust built or maturity. Sometimes, it was just the fact that it was a whirlwind, exciting high school romance. She was no expert in romance – her single status was proof of that – but she did know that it was all up to the couple.

If Klaine or Brittana got engaged now, Lexi was actually quite sure that they'd work out a lot better than Finchel. The four just had a maturity – well, Brittany was just a work – that could handle something like marriage. Rachel and Finn were too hard-headed and stubborn – especially Rachel, who would run poor Finn to the ground.

"If you don't support us, then I feel sorry for you, and you're not invited to the wedding," Rachel refuted, and that proved Lexi's mental point. "Which makes me really sad, because I would have loved to have seen you in a bridesmaid's dress, Quinn. And you as well, Kurt."

Lexi had no idea if she was even close enough to Rachel to be considered a bridesmaid. She'd go as support, but it didn't mean she approved. But judging by the way Rachel wasn't even glancing in her direction, she knew her opinion wasn't necessary.

Finn, however, did spare her a glance and she just simply shrugged.

"I'd be happy to be a bridesmaid, Rachel," Tina smiled. "I'm not sure I'm ready to get married, but I do know what being in love feels like."

"We'll be there," Mike nodded in agreement, taking Tina's hand.

"Thanks, guys," Finn said, turning to them. "And we hope the rest of you all change your minds, because it would mean a lot to us if you were all there."

Lexi pursed her lips, not saying anything like she had been for the past month. Her phone buzzed in her pocket when Artie rolled up to the couple, and she pulled it out, glancing down at it.

Her eyes widened a fraction when she noticed a new text from a number she hadn't looked at in a month.

 **Sebastian Smythe:**  Please come over tonight. My parents and brother will be out so I can talk to you.

She looked thoughtful for a second, before feeling eyes on her. She glanced up, meeting glasz eyes. She pocketed her phone just before Artie requested Finn and Lexi help with his arrangement.

* * *

_But this is me swallowing my pride._

* * *

Lexi sighed heavily inside her car. She had been sitting in her car outside the Smythe driveway for about five minutes already, unsure if she could actually do this.

She swallowed thickly, looking at the time. She had half an hour to get to Sugar's party. She stepped out of the car, and made her way to the front door.

Before she could even ring the doorbell, the door was thrown open, shocking her.

Her wide eyes took in the tall, lean boy before her. Standing at a foot taller than her, he completely dwarfed her, even with her wearing four inch, strappy black heels. Her hair was curled loosely, her face decorated with smoky make up.

She was wearing a red, capless, sleeveless dress that flowed to her knees and accented her curvy body. All of her clothes (and make up) were courtesy of her wonderfully gay cousin, Kurt.

"I was waiting since you've pulled up," Sebastian admitted. His eyes scanned her, taking in her dressed-up appearance. He swallowed thickly. "You look beautiful."

Lexi blushed, despite herself. She turned a bright pink, matching her dress before she nodded. "Thank you. I have a party I'm going to later. What was it that you needed me here for, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded before gesturing upstairs. "I have something to show you." Lexi followed him upstairs quietly, the silence silently awkward.

They entered his room and Lexi's eyes fell onto Jett's kennel. "Where's Jett?" she asked, looking around for the puppy.

"He's with Cameron at his friend's house," Sebastian supplied. "He sulked for a couple weeks before he was up to doing anything."

 _Great_ , Lexi thought sourly.  _Now I feel guilty for basically abandoning my puppy._

She stood in the center of the room slightly awkward as Sebastian went over to his bed, where an acoustic guitar rested. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

Sebastian sat down on the bed, taking the instrument. He looked at her and said, "I think this will explain it."

He plucked the strings, and his voice flowed out gently:

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
_ _How's life, tell me how's your family?  
_ _I haven't seen them in a while._

His eyes stayed trained on her form, nodding as he took in the sight of her. It had been a month since he had seen her, and she looked amazing. He still dropped by the Lima Bean in hopes of running into her, but it seemed that she avoided the coffee shop now:

_You've been good, busier than ever.  
_ _With small talk, work and the weather  
_ _Your guard is up and I know why._

Lexi's eyes stayed on Sebastian's form as he plucked at the strings of his guitar, their eyes meeting silently.

_Because the last time you saw me  
_ _Is still burned in the back of your mind  
_ _You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

He swallowed thickly before he strummed slightly harder, looking at her as he sang:

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
_ _Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.  
_ _And I go back to December all the time.  
_ _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
_ _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
_ _I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
_ _I go back to December all the time._

Sebastian's throat thickened slightly and he swallowed before continuing to the next verse:

_These days, I haven't been sleeping  
_ _Staying up, playing back myself leaving,  
_ _When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
_ _And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
_ _I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
_ _And I realized I'd loved you in the fall.  
_ _And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind.  
_ _You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye._

Lexi's eyes strayed briefly, focusing on Sebastian's long fingers as he strummed the instrument, but upon hearing the next verse, she looked up at him again:

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
_ _Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.  
_ _And I go back to December all the time.  
_ _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
_ _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
_ _I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind.  
_ _I go back to December all the time._

Sebastian strummed the last notes gently, before looking up at Lexi. She was still standing where she originally was.

Moments of silence passed, before Lexi finally spoke up. "You serenaded me," she said, almost accusingly. She looked up at him and Sebastian saw her eyes were watery. "You're not supposed to do that."

Despite himself, the corner of Sebastian's lips twitched in amusement. "I thought that was step one to winning the girl back."

"No," Lexi refuted stubbornly. "You're supposed to do something horrible, like blackmail Rachel or Kurt. Not  _serenade_  me!" A traitorous tear leaked out from the corner of Lexi's baby blue eyes as her heart throbbed painfully, looking at her ex.

"You're a horrible person," she stated.

"I know." He didn't bother to deny it.

"You put my best friend in the hospital."

"I know."

"Blackmail is probably something you would have no regret doing."

"That's true."

"But why?" Lexi asked, her voice cracking. More tears followed the first. "Why can't I forget you?"

Sebastian stood up, placing his guitar on his bed as he approached Lexi. "Because you love me, despite all my flaws," he said quietly, taking her shaky hands in his. "And I love you for it." His voice dropped in volume. "I love you, Lexi," he said so softly it almost got lost travelling to her ears.

Lexi shook her head, pulling away from Sebastian. His eyes dropped in disappointment and his arms fell limply at his side. "I – I can't say that it's not true," she said quietly. "But… I just need time, Sebastian. Can you give me that?"

His heart skipped a beat at hearing her hesitant answer. "Take all the time you need," he told her. "I'll wait for you, Lexi."

The girl nodded softly, before turning around, leaving the room. The door latched close and Sebastian couldn't help but hear how loud the click that echoed was.

Lexi drove to Breadstix. She knew Kurt was going to be there early to meet his "secret admirer." She highly doubted it was Blaine, but wondered who the person was.

She drove to the restaurant, parking her car. She walked to enter the place just as someone walked out the door, slightly distraught. She recognized him as Karofsky, but kept walking inside, looking curiously inside.

She caught her cousin and walked over to him. "Kurt?" she questioned, seeing as he was glowering at some unknown, blond male.

The male gave her a smirk, standing up. Her eyes widened at how tall his way, standing at around 6'5, probably over two-hundred pounds. Easily a football player. "I'm Nick," he introduced himself. "And you're…?"

"Not interested," Lexi replied, taking Kurt's hand and walking away. "Who was that?"

"Some guy from David's school," Kurt said, looking at Lexi with sad eyes. "Lexi, David was my secret admirer."

"… Oh," she frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"I rejected him, because I'm with Blaine, but Lexi, he saw David," Kurt frowned. Then his frown deepened even more. "Have you been  _crying_? Your eyeliner's a bit off."

Lexi's eyes widened and she pulled out her phone, looking at her reflection. It was just fine, but with Kurt's perspective eye for fashion, he would have noticed, because he had put on her eyeliner earlier that evening.

"I – I met with Sebastian," she admitted. "He serenaded me and then I told him I needed time. Kurt… he told me loves me."

The boy gave his cousin a gentle smile. "Who can't love you?" he asked.

Lexi's eyes watered and she moved to hug Kurt. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her softly, just like he did the first night she moved in to his house. He could tell Lexi loved Sebastian as well, but what they needed right now was time.

* * *

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night._

* * *

"All right," Will announced, looking around the room. He looked curiously at the guitar Lexi held. He was aware that the girl could play guitar – he had seen the Facebook videos of her singing with Sebastian or Kurt or Finn – but he had never seen her play live before. "Last up is Lexi. The floor is yours."

The rest of the club politely clapped, with Blaine sitting in the crowd. She took a hesitant look at Kurt, who gave her a soft smile and two thumbs of encouragement.

Blaine gave her a warm smile.

During Sugar's party, after they sang, the three sat together and talked quietly, each discussing the problems the Hummel cousins encountered this week. Blaine had gave patient advice and was proud to love and be loved by the cousins.

They sat together, coming up with a song for Lexi, and she finally decided on one, and even if the roles were actually reversed, it could be Lexi's way of stating that she was there for Sebastian.

Even if he was the one waiting on her, Lexi was waiting for that final step that Sebastian would make in order for her to forgive him completely.

Lexi strummed her guitar, and began to sing:

_Looking back, I don't regret  
_ _One single day.  
_ _Memories will keep me close,  
_ _When you walk away._

Rachel leaned lovingly onto Finn's shoulder, and he held his girlfriend close, their hands clasped together. Lexi's voice drifted around the room, and Finn felt his heart grow light as she continued:

_It's harder than I could imagine  
_ _I guess I should have known that.  
_ _Close your eyes, I'll be there.  
_ _I'll come running anywhere_

Mike and Tina exchanged looks, smiling broadly at each other. He squeezed her hand lovingly and Tina returned it with a gently squeeze of her own.

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
_ _I will wait for you cause,  
_ _True love will never fade.  
_ _When it's real, you can feel it  
_ _And I know, that you know  
_ _That I will keep on waiting,  
_ _Faithfully, patiently for you_

Kurt leaned on Blaine's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Blaine's right one. He was so proud of his cousin.

_Stormy Tuesday afternoons  
_ _Haven't been the same  
_ _I used to stand outside and taste  
_ _The sweetness of that._

Quinn smiled softly, as did Mercedes. Puck's eyes had lightened softly, and Sugar, Rory and Joe were swaying gently with the music.

_It's harder when it really happens  
_ _Oh, I wish I'd known that.  
_ _Close my eyes and you're there,  
_ _But I can't find you anywhere_

Santana and Brittany exchanged looks before Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
_ _I will wait for you cause,  
_ _True love will never fade.  
_ _When it's real, you can feel it  
_ _And I know, that you know  
_ _That I will keep on waiting,  
_ _Patiently, patiently for you_

Sam spared Mercedes a soft look, before turning to Lexi. He'd do just that – wait patiently.

_Patiently, so patiently…  
_ _When I'm lost,  
_ _I try to find you  
_ _Turn around,  
_ _I'm right behind you_

Artie smiled quietly from his spot in the front row. He and Lexi had gotten along much better after the whole Michael incident, even if she didn't speak as much anymore. But everything came out when she sang.

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
_ _I will wait for you cause  
_ _True love will never fade.  
_ _When it's real, you can feel it.  
_ _And I know that you know  
_ _That I will keep on waiting,  
_ _Patiently, patiently for you_

Will smiled gently, his eyes scanning around the entire room, who was focused on listening to Lexi's performance. He was proud to be called the coach of this wonderful team, who poured everything out into their heart and soul. He turned back to Lexi, whose eyes were getting slightly watery as she reached the end of her song.

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
_ _I will wait for you cause,  
_ _True love will never fade.  
_ _When it's real, you can feel it  
_ _And I know that you know  
_ _That I will keep on waiting,  
_ _Patiently, patiently for you.  
_ _Patiently…  
_ _Patiently…  
_ _Patiently…  
_ _Patiently…_

Lexi finished playing the last note of her song, and she looked down at the ground. She fought back the emotions that built around her. She had never cried so much before. These past few months have caused her to be more emotional than she had her entire life. Growing up, all she believed was that emotions made you weak.

But being with the New Directions, it taught her that having emotions made her passionate. So if that was the case, it was because she was passionate about Sebastian.

Kurt and Blaine were the first to stand up. They walked over to her, and engulfed her in their warm arms. A sharp choke fell from the back of Lexi's throat, before Artie rolled over.

One by one, each member of the New Directions stood up. And soon, there was a group of people gathered together in the center of the room, surrounding a young girl with her guitar.

* * *

_I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right._


End file.
